Weird
by Terracea
Summary: SVTFOE AU (where the Jackie arc never happened): Is it weird to fall for your best friend? Totally Starco.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! I love Star vs. The Forces of Evil. I fell in love with the characters after watching the show while I was babysitting my cousin. I found myself searching the internet for the rest of the episodes in the first season. THEN I BINGE-WATCHED THE SERIES LIKE THERE'S NO TOMORROW. Now I cannot wait for the next season!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the series, nor do I own the characters. I only own the plot. I hope you'll enjoy reading the first chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. Don't hesitate to leave comments. I'm also eager to read feedback and suggestions.**

 **Love,**

 **Terracea ❤️**

* * *

"Star! Staaar!" Marco yelled as he ran into the room. "You'll never guess what's in my hand right now!"

Star poked her head out of the shower curtain. "Is it concert tickets? If it's The Vamps then yasss I'll go with you."

"Even better!" Marco said, flaunting the invitation in his hand. "We're going to Jackie Lynn Thomas' Seventeenth Birthday Party tonight!"

The smile on Star's face faded. "Oh." was all she could say. Then she immediately pulled the shower curtains shut.

Marco's face fell. "Something wrong?"

"Oh nonono- I was just... expecting something else," she explained. Then she turned the faucet off. As soon as the water stopped, she slipped a hand out of the curtains and pointed at the rack near Marco.

"Will you please pass my towel?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Marco said as he fished the towel off the rack. He looked away and covered his eyes with his free hand as he handed the towel to Star.

"Thank youuu!" Star sang.

"As I was saying, Jackie invited us." He repeated. "The theme is hipster fashion. I'm thinking of wearing a hoodie and skinny jeans-"

"Enh. If that is your definition of a hipster ensemble then you're pretty much hipster already," Star remarked as she stepped out of the shower. She had her damp hair pulled up and kept in place by a pink shower cap with gold star prints. When she noticed that he was still covering his face, she flicked her purple loofah at him. It made a _thwip_ sound as it slapped his hand.

He shot her an annoyed look. Upon realizing that she only had a towel covering her body, he blushed and stammered something incoherent as he looked away.

"...please wear something." Marco whimpered.

She giggled mischievously. "Oh, stop pretending that you haven't seen a naked female body before."

His face fell. "How many times do I have to tell you that the porn mags you found under my bed were Ferguson's?" He insisted in an exasperated tone. She shushed him with a finger.

"Okay, chill. I hear ya," she said. Then she walked over to where she charged her wand. She flicked herself with it, and her towel changed into a purple bathrobe. "Tadaaaaa! Happy?"

Marco's eyes turned into small slits. "Uhh. Here's a suggestion... why don't you just turn your towel into a fluffy dress or something?"

"I still haven't decided what I wanted to wear today," Star said, putting her wand in front of her face. A huge blast of light hit her, and her hair had been magically transformed into something shampoo commercial-worthy.

"How about something... I don't know... hipster?" Marco suggested.

Star frowned as she played with the glossy blonde strands of her hair. "Hipster's not really my thing. I like rainbows and butterflies!"

"But hipster's the theme of Jackie's party!" Marco cried.

"I'll pass." she declined.

"H-huh? Really?" Marco exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. "You don't want to go? But I thought you liked parties!"

"Uh yeah, I really do. It's just that... Today's not the best time to party. I have tons of... homework to do."

Marco was incredulous. "You're saying no to Jackie's party because you have to do your homework?!" he exclaimed.

"Yep." Star said.

"You sure?" Marco clarified. "This may be the party of the century. I swear this is an opportunity you don't wanna pass up."

"It isn't the party of the century because I didn't organize it. Plus, I don't want to risk getting another F in Math." she reasoned.

"I'll help you study." Marco offered. "Then we'll go to the party. What do you say?"

"Yes on the help part, no on the going to the party part. If I want to wake up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed tomorrow, then I gotta say no to all temptations." she decided. "So go without me, my dear friend. Go!" she said dramatically, raising a fist high up in the sky.

"Aight. If you don't wanna go, then I'm not gonna force you to." Marco said, sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sorry Marco. I'll make it up to you somehow." Star reassured, putting her hand on his shoulder. "If I get an A in the next test, would you like to grab some ice cream?"

"Ice cream? Sure!"

"Cool! There're tons of citizens made out of ice cream in the land of Ooo." Star excitedly said as she clapped her hands together. "Imagine hearing their screams of pain and agony while their bodies melt in your mouth."

Marco looked mortified at Star's remark. Then he shook his head. "Nah, I prefer getting a normal tub from the Stop & Slurp."

"That's... That's actually a better idea." Star said, nodding eagerly. "Speaking of ice cream..." She flicked her wand and twirled slowly. He watched in awe as sparkles formed like little flames burning the purple robe away.

The magic dust left her clothes and he saw her in a sleeveless dress with a light yellow cone pattern on top. She matched her outfit with a light pastel pink skirt.

"Yay or nay?" she asked as she faced him.

He gave her a thumbs up. "Yay," he said. Star looked unconvinced and redirected her attention over to the mirror.

"Hmm. Still doesn't feel right. Maybe I should wear stockings." she muttered. Then she flicked her wand over her legs and white lace formed like vines that worked its way up to her thighs. When it finished, her stockings revealed pastel pink pinstripes over white. She slipped her feet into her white buckle shoes.

"Tadaaaaa!" she sang, spreading her arms wide.

Marco took a step back to admire her look. "Star? You never fail to amaze me," he said.

She did a quick-yet-graceful bow. "Why thank you, Marco!" she said, grinning widely before striking a cute pose. "Soooo? What do you think?" she asked, playfully batting her eyelashes at him.

She smiled in a way that made Marco's heart skip a tiny beat. So he pinched her cheek. "You look pretty, as always."

She bashfully giggled. "Gee, thanks!" she said, circling her arms around his waist. Then she pulled him into a hug. "Huuugs!" she exclaimed.

"Hugs!" he repeated, returning her hug with a tighter bear hug of his own. She rested her head against his chest and hummed happily in his arms as he stroked her hair gently. It was one of his unconscious habits that she truly enjoyed and she relished in the moment while it lasted.

He gazed at her. They used to share the same height. Over the past year, he grew a few inches taller than Star. He often reminded her of it by rubbing his chin on top of her head whenever they shared a hug.

She used to be so pissed at him for teasing her like that but grew used to it after a while. (Though she still resented him a bit for being a bit of a bully when it comes to height-related topics.)

Speaking of growth, as the hug grew tighter, his breath caught in his throat as he felt her chest against his. It was undeniable that Star was physically blessed. Her blessings were sometimes the reason why Ferguson and Alfonso (along with 20+ random acquaintances from school) resented him for living with the 'living doll of Echo Creek'. (Those were their words, not Marco's.)

When Star arched her body up a bit, he pulled away from the hug and cleared his throat before facing her again. "So-ahem! Um, where do you wanna study?" he stiffly asked.

"The kitchen. It's near the fridge. Studying makes me hungry..." she suggested.

"G-good idea!" he agreed, nodding his head a bit enthusiastically. That's when Star noticed that his face was awfully red and looked as if he wanted to puke any minute.

She eyed him cautiously. "Uh, you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine! Know what? I'll just g-go retrieve my book. S-see you." Marco stammered, still red-faced. He didn't wait for her to respond and just rushed out of the room. Then he slammed the door shut.

Thud!

She tilted her head in confusion. "Okaaaaay that was weird. Did I do something wrong?" she muttered to herself. Then she took one last glance in the mirror, flipped her hair, and then sauntered out of the room.

Star's face was all scrunched up as she concentrated on working on an equation. She didn't seem eager to learn about the subject at first. But Marco wanted her to pass so that they'll advance together. Plus, he thought that he could save her from the humiliation of repeating the subject.

Whatever, she'll just thank him later.

"This is stupid." She complained, throwing the pen on top of her notebook. His eyes followed the direction of the pen as it hit the open page with a loud thwack.

"You can't just give up, Star. I know that you can do it." he urged, picking up the pen and giving it back to her. "To find x, you gotta-"

"Do we really use this in real life?" She yelled angrily, flicking his hand away. His hand lets go of the pen and he watched it fall to the blanket covering her legs.

"Not really," he muttered, picking up the pen again and giving it back to her. She reluctantly accepted it. (Probably because she knows how tenacious he can get when it comes to things he thinks is good for herself.)

"If we don't really use it then what's the point in learning it?" she questioned, her fist clenched around the pen. It looked like she wanted to break the writing tool in half, but she didn't - which was a good thing. It was Marco's favorite pen after all.

He took a deep breath before responding to her. "It helps you focus."

She whipped her head to look at him. "What?"

"Math helps you focus. It also teaches you to be careful with the signs. One small mistake can drastically change the outcome." he simply explained, holding an index finger up - like he was giving a lecture.

She nodded as if she understood. Now Marco didn't particularly love the subject, but he admired the philosophy of it. Maybe that's why I'm good with numbers. he thought.

"It also teaches you to be careful before you make a decision. That's why you have to check if the value of your x is correct. You incorporate your x it _into_ the equation _after_ you identified its value," he continued, taking the pen from her hand.

She moved closer to watch him solve the problem.

"If your x is wrong, then you can look back on your equation and see what you did wrong." he told her, looking at the equation she was working on.

 **3x - 2 = 10**

Pretty basic, Star. X should equal 4. he thought.

"So what is x?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. 4, I guess."

He smirked. "Lucky guess." he praised. She smiled triumphantly in return.

"Don't get cocky," he warned. "Math is not all about guessing. There's only one answer."

He substituted x with 4. "Three multiplied by four - the calculated value of your x - is twelve." he explained as he wrote. "Twelve minus two equals ten."

She watched intently as he scribbled, nodding. Good. She's listening.

"... and that's how you check your answer. So how do you get the value of x?"

She shrugged.

"It's pretty easy, actually. Just do this..." he said, scribbling the solution with the pen. "You need to find x, so add two in both sides to cancel the negative two."

She looked confused but didn't know how to phrase her question. So she remained silent. Marco knew her well enough to notice what's been bothering her.

"You add because it's the opposite of subtraction. You see, in the equation, we subtracted two from 3x. The minus sign is also interpreted as a _negative sign_ and to get rid of that, you need to add the opposite value to both sides. Let me show you..."

 **3x - 2 (+2) = 10 (+2)**

"Now that we canceled two. Then 3x equals twelve. So you get rid of the three attached to the x by dividing three into both sides because we used-"

"Multiplication." She finished.

"Good!" he grinned, feeling a bit proud of himself. She seemed to feel the same way towards herself, too. Seriously, Star can really do the math if she tried.

 **3x/3 = 12/3**

"So that leaves x is equal to 12 divided by three. So twelve divided by three is?"

"Four," she answered with finality. He saw eagerness written all over her face. She seemed interested now. Marco hoped that she keeps that positive attitude up. The best way to praise the person is to reward him or her with something good. (And in Psychology it's called positive reinforcement.)

"Good. You deserve a Scooby snack," he said, reaching for the bag of snacks on her side of the table. His hand reached into the bag and pulled out a KitKat.

"Not a Scooby snack but it'll do," she said as she took it. She unwrapped the wrapper and broke the chocolate in half. She handed him the other half. As soon as he noticed that she didn't break it along the separator, his inner OCD just went haywire.

"Star, what the hell?!" he yelled, holding his half up.

"That's the only way I get to have a larger chunk." She explained, holding her half up to compare the sizes of the Kitkat he was holding. Marco frowned at his half and realized that it's actually a quarter, and then scowled at her.

She giggled. "Sorry. I'm hungry."

He sighed. Then he ate his chunk whole. She ate her chunk in a similar fashion.

Marco checked the time on his wristwatch. Good gracious, I need to get ready. he thought.

He turned to her. "So now that you grasped the concept, is it okay if I leave you alone for a while? I gotta go prepare for Jackie's party."

She frowned for a second before covering her mouth with her hands. Then, as she removed them, she had already changed her expression into a forced smile. "Sure, go ahead," she said, a little too cheerfully.

"So what are you planning to do?" he asked her.

"I don't know. Maybe watch a little television or something."

Marco smiled mischievously and wrote three equations in her notebook.

Her face fell. "W-what's this?"

"Do it unsupervised." He instructed as he handed the notebook back to her. "If you manage to answer it without my help then you can watch TV."

She muttered something under her breath as she picked up the pen to answer the equations.

Marco watched her for a bit and wondered what has been bothering Star so much. Normally, she would flaunt over Jackie and get excited over small little things she hears about her. Now, she avoids all things related to Jackie. Heck, she even chose to study over partying. That's not the Star he knows.

But he's not going to question her about it. Maybe she's just having an off day.

Star knocked on his door before entering.

He was still in the middle of fixing his hair, and Star just slipped her fingers in his scalp to mess up the strands he just combed. "Who's the good dog? You are! You are!" she teased.

"H-hey!" he protested, swatting her hand away with the comb he was holding. "You just ruined my hair!"

She stuck out her tongue as she surveyed his look. Then she rose a brow after she recognized the look he was sporting. "Dr. Marco Ph.D. much?" she remarked.

He shrugged. "Well, it's sort of what some hipsters wear," he answered. "That is, according to Google."

She handed her notebook over to him. "Hold this," she said, chuckling a little bit. "Now you look like some sort of a nerd."

"Ha ha. Very funny." he sarcastically said. Then he cracked the notebook open and flipped through the pages. "Were you able to do all three?" he asked.

Star's smile widened into a goofy grin. "No, I turned it into a fun coloring book for adults! That's like, what's in with the popular crowd right now."

Marco gasped as he thumbed through the pages filled with illustrations of ponies and unicorns. Star laughed lightheartedly and playfully slapped his back. "Nawwww I'm just kidding. You know that."

Marco facepalmed himself as he found the page with his handwriting. (It was the only page that had no disorganized scribbles.)

Then he immediately read her solutions. He was, in fact, impressed that she managed to solve two out of three correctly. "Good job!" he praised. Star was about to leap for joy when Marco pointed at the second equation. "Solve this again," he said. "What did I tell you about PEMDAS?"

Star clicked her tongue as she threw the notebook on top of Marco's bed. Then she fell on top of it, with her face down. "Ugh," she grunted.

Marco returned back to fixing the hair that Star just ruined. After one final stroke of the comb, he checked all angles of his face in front of the mirror and just nodded at his reflection. "Perfect." he declared.

Star rolled over to the other side of the bed and faced Marco's direction. "Hmm. Not bad," she remarked, nodding at his outfit. "Have fun tonight, okay?"

Marco walked over to her and sat at the foot of the bed. Then he gently played with the strands of Star's blonde hair. "Star, you sure you don't wanna go?" he asked.

Star just buried her head deep into Marco's pillows. "No, you go." she said.

"But I kind of feel guilty leaving you all alone." he said, sounding a bit worried.

She slowly raised her head to make eye contact with him. "I've got a better suggestion: don't _gooo_." she whispered.

"I'm _goiiing_." Marco whispered back.

She sat up crossed-legged. "Okay, fine. Here's the thing, Marco. What if you saw Jackie doing it with someone else?"

He scrunched his face, still trying to decipher what Star just said. "What do you mean, doing it with someone else?"

"You know, make out and then-" then she gave him a knowing look.

Marco instantly felt his face flush with embarrassment. "I-I don't think that's gonna happen tonight." he stammered. Star frowned.

"I'm just saying what if you see her do something you dislike." she emphasized. "After all, it'll be such a rambunctious party. People are gonna show up with drugs and booze with the intent to get laid."

He chewed on his lip. "Rambunctious is such an overstatement. Jackie's party is just a small get-together. Maybe we'll play cards or something." he defended.

"Marco," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "let me remind you of what happened in Mean Girls."

He rolled his eyes. "Again with that movie-"

"She's the host, yet she said it was a small get-together. As long as people hear the word party, they will show up uninvited. Most especially if the host is someone as cool as Jackie Lynn Thomas."

"All eyes will be on the birthday girl. If another lucky guy gets his hands on Jackie tonight before you ever could then..."

He cupped her cheek. "You know what, say what you want to say. I'm still going." Marco said, sighing at her as he tenderly kissed her forehead. She said nothing. He sighed again.

"What's really bothering you, Star?" he asked.

Star sighed. "I'm really not in the mood to talk to you now."

"Fine, if you don't wanna talk, then I'll go now." he told her. Star felt a little bounce as he removed his weight away from the bed.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER ONE**

 **Something fishy is going on with Star! I wonder what it is. Does it really have something to do with Jackie? Will put the second chapter up sometime soon so stay tuned! Comment, review, follow, or fav. ;p**

 **Love,**

 **Terracea ❤**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I'm extremely happy that you guys left comments and guess what? I have a fresh batch of virtual cookies for everyone! Thanks for keeping me going, you guys._ ❤️ Sorry if I took a while to upload the second part. I went on a trip to the waterfalls with my friends! Ohmygod, the view was so AMAZING. You should see it on my Instagram. (Add me: gelyangabreyel)

 **Budding new writer for this fandom coming through!**

 **DISCLAIMER:** So jealous of the creators of **Star vs. The Evil Forces**. Nope, I don't own any of the characters mentioned in the story but I sure wish I did.

 **CHAPTER TWO:**

* * *

Marco walked all the way. He felt like he needed to take a long walk to clear his head after his little spat with the Mewni princess.

He didn't like seeing her troubled. Marco, being the 'Fix-it' type of guy, really wanted to reshape that frown on her face into a smile. Also, he did everything he could! But, unfortunately, none could ever shake the problem out of the girl. What's worse is that, she remained stubborn when asked to release whatever it was.

Marco tried to talk to her like a proper adult, but she pushed him away whenever she felt that he was being intrusive. How? She'd plaster that stupid fake smile on her face and blatantly lie to him by repeating these words:

I'm okay.

Sometimes she tells him that nothing's wrong just to make him feel a little bit better.

And frankly, he's had enough. It's not okay.

So for the first time ever, Marco walked out on her...

...because she pushed him away, of course. (So it's pretty much her fault.)

Speaking of Star, Marco loved and treasured her so much like he would a sibling. You see, he had the unfortunate fate of being born into a Mexican family as an only child. He sort of envied his cousins for having older or younger siblings. Unfortunately, Marco's mother could no longer bear a child. So, after months of encouraging, she finally managed to get her husband to enlist themselves as foster parents in the academy's student exchange program.

Their goal was to never let Marco feel like an only child.

Their plan was effective. Over time, Marco found himself enjoying the company of his foster siblings from different parts of the world. (Or the universe - in Star's case). Since Star's the foster kid who stayed with them the longest, she's the closest he's ever got to a real sibling. He felt like she's the twin he never had... and she seemed to think so, too.

After all, Star was his mess-up twin.

Thanks to Star, his early teens had been colorful. She brought him to various dimensions and introduced him to eccentric intergalactic folk. In return, he brought her to the best vacation spots within reach. He also made her try a lot of things this planet has to offer. Street food, night bazaars, picnic spots, historical landmarks, sandy beaches - you name it! He brought her there to these places.

Truth is, Marco prided himself as the only person who knew everything about Star. She ran to him whenever she had problems, and he offered whatever he could. Sometimes if he had no clue what to say, he'd just hug her until she feels better. He made a horrible attempt to sing her to sleep once - but he messed up the lyrics and Star told him to shut up instead.

What ticked him off was that she wasn't being entirely truthful about her issues lately. Star used to be just like a faucet. All Marco had to do was to twist the grip and she'd release her troubles like running water.

Who the hell put sealant on her spout?

He heaved a long sigh as he kicked a pebble off the sidewalk. He watched the object land in the middle of the road - and a car ran over it. That pebble seemed like a metaphor for his feelings right now.

Now he couldn't figure out what's been bothering her. She used to be so... Easy to read. Now he's frustrated. Seriously! That girl made him want to pull his own hair.

Sometimes.

Star's ultimately sweet. And caring. She likes to make people around her laugh and have a good time. It sucks that she's been down in the dumps lately... and what sucks, even more, is that she refuses to let him help her.

He shook his head and slapped his cheeks. Stop worrying about Star for a sec, Marco! he thought. You should be thinking of Jackie, the love of your life!

He put his hand in his pocket and smiled as his fingers brushed against the leather box inside. The box contained his gift for the girl who held his heart captive for years.

The object in the box was originally intended to be Jackie's Sweet Sixteen gift. Sadly, he never mustered the courage to give it to her. He had plenty of chances to say **two simple words.**

 **Two simple words!**

...but he'd stutter terribly whenever he tried saying "happy birthday" to her pretty face.

Star may have thought he's pathetic - but she never told him that. He knew she wanted to, though.

As for the gift he bought, he _specifically_ told the saleslady that he wanted to get an aquamarine gem to match Jackie's mesmerizing greenish-blue eyes.

Star had a bad habit of changing his phone's wallpaper with her selfies. So when her face flashed on the screen of his phone, the saleslady saw it and said:

"That must be the Jackie you are telling me about, son," she said. "The necklace would look wonderful on her,"

Marco had to agree. But Star's sapphire blue is incomparable with Jackie's aquamarine baby blues.

 _Oh, Jackie,_ he thought to himself, grinning like a lovesick fool.

It didn't take him long to locate where Jackie lived. He actually knew where it was - but he never had any valid reason to knock on the door. He also didn't want her to think he was a stalker (which he obviously was).

There were several sedans, pick-ups, and motorcycles parked on the sidewalk. And there were plenty of discarded party items left on the road. People also gathered outside the house, chanting something like:

 **"JUSTIN! JUSTIN! JUSTIN!"**

He followed the direction of the voices and gaped at the sight of Justin's heavy build doing a handstand on top of the roof.

There were several boys from the football team watching and cheering him on from below. Marco bit his lip in suspense as Justin's body teetered dangerously over the terracotta shingles.

"I'm gonna do it, you guys!" he announced after he did a not-so-graceful flip.

"Oh dear," Marco gulped. "that's not safe!"

The ladies gasped as he pretended to 'slip' and 'regain' his balance. The boys encouraged the feat like spectators of a gladiator fight.

"Go Justin!" yelled a guy that sounded like Ferguson.

"You can do it, bro!" a deep voice that sounded like Alfonzo.

Yep. No mistaking it. That's definitely his best buds/coolest people in the entire world: Ferguson and Alfonzo. He shoved several people as he made his way towards the duo.

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD!" Justin bellowed before he cannonballed into the pool.

A loud splash was heard, and everyone who witnessed the daredevil doing his magic cheered and flung whatever they could high up in the air. Someone even threw that poor cheerleader girl like a trajectory flung by a slingshot.

 _Poor Sabrina,_ Marco thought, shaking his head. Then he continued walking over to his friends, who were still cheering on the same spot. As soon as he arrived, he clapped the back of his tall, curly-haired friend. "Alfonzo!" he called.

Alfonzo whipped his head back to check who tapped him. When he found out it was Marco, he pulled him into a quick side hug. Then he yanked the back collar of their stout redhead friend. "Ferguson! Marco's here!" he called. "The trio is complete!"

"Dude, did you not see what I was doing?!" Ferguson snapped. When Alfonzo shook his head, he pointed over to Maddox Taylor. (She's the pretty freshman with an unusual androgynous name.)

"I was talking to her!" he said with a smug grin. "She seemed into me, too."

Marco and Alfonzo exchanged a knowing look before bursting into hysterical laughter.

"Ey, why are you laughing?" Ferguson demanded. "You guys don't believe me?"

"Sorry bro, not gonna happen," Alfonzo said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's not into you," Marco pointed out.

"I bet she has already forgotten your name," Alfonzo added. "That's what girls do to uncool guys like us."

Ferguson rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the support, you guys." he sarcastically remarked as he crossed his arms. "But you shouldn't think that I'm part of your lonely club. I had a feeling she was into me, you know? Like, you should have seen the way she looked at me. It was intense and piercing-"

"It's called a _glare_ , my friend," Marco interjected, rubbing Ferguson's back consolingly. "As your friend, I'm doing you a favor. I wanna cheer you on, but trust me... She's... uh... let's just say... what's another synonym for happy? It starts with G..."

"...and that particular word has three letters," Alfonzo said, grinning widely. "And it rhymes with: day, pay, lay..."

"Wha-Whaddaya mean?!" Ferguson asked. "You think she's gay?"

"Yes! We don't just think, we know! Dude, look." Alfonzo said, pointing ahead. "She's making out with Song-yi Park!"

Boys from the football team spilled their drinks on the two girls as they french-kissed in the middle of the party. Their clothes suddenly turned see-through, and it just made the scene look like an intro for a lesbian porn movie.

"OH MY GOD. WHY?!" Ferguson lamented, raising both hands as he cursed the sky.

"That's not exactly a bad sight." Marco found himself say, though he wasn't into things like that. "You should be thanking God for blessing you with the gift of sight to witness this moment,"

"Oh, you're right! OH MY GOD. THANK YOU!" Ferguson exclaimed.

"Fap material." Alfonzo slurred, taking his phone out to capture the moment. He managed to take a few clear shots before the pair broke apart.

Ferguson's expression suddenly turned into a creepy version of the 'me gusta' meme. "Send me a copy of that pic, please! Puh-leeeeze, I beg you!" he pleaded, shaking Alfonzo's shoulders with his pudgy hands.

"No! This is mine-OW!"

Ferguson kicked Alfonzo between the legs. The tall guy fell to his knees but kept his fingers wrapped around his cellphone. "I'll protect this with my life..." he moaned.

Marco rolled his eyes. "Know what? You guys go do your thing. I gotta go find Jackie."

Before he could leave, Alfonzo managed to grab a hold of Marco's arm. "Dude, hold on," he said. "I'm going with you. I need to go to the bathroom."

Marco lifted a brow. "Why? Are you planning to fap?" he asked.

Alfonzo shrugged. "Maybe." he replied, grinning mischievously as he pocketed his phone. Ferguson eyed Alfonzo's pocket with a scheming look on his face. "I... I need to pee too," he claimed.

Marco shot the pair a disgusted look. "Dudes!" he yelled.

"Nah, I seriously need to go pee. Fergie also hit my bladder when he kicked me in the- come on Marco, do you really have to stare at me like that?"

Now Marco looked confused. "What do you mean to stare at you like that?"

"Like I just killed your pet goldfish or something. Come on, man. Let me go with you."

Marco sighed. "Oh, alright," he said as he started walking. Alfonzo followed suit. When they realized that they were missing one member of the trio, Marco turned to Ferguson. "What are you waiting for?"

"C-coming!" Ferguson ran over to them. "S-sorry about that. I wasn't sure if it was Janna I saw over there."

He pointed over to the girl in a baseball cap and dark-framed glasses who looked uncomfortable in a skimpy black crop top and frayed skirt. She was pulling her the hem of her skirt down as she walked over to the people playing beer pong.

Marco blinked twice. "It's quite hard to say,"

"Marco, I've been meaning to ask but... where's Star?" Alfonzo asked.

"Sick." Marco lied. "She's sick to the point she couldn't leave her bed."

"Oh," Ferguson muttered, obviously disappointed. "I was counting on Star to come. I'm kinda curious what she'll look like in hipster clothes,"

"Yeah. She's always wearing those My Little Pony-inspired clothing. We kind of want to see her dressed up in drab clothing to see if it looks good on her," Alfonzo remarked. "It's a real shame she's missing this shindig,"

"Shindig. That's a funny word." Ferguson said. "But yeah, I hope she gets well soon,"

Drinks were everywhere. Loud thumping music filled their ears as they approached the front door. They could feel the rhythmic vibration shaking the walls as the light coming from the windows flickered on and off like there was a crazy lightning storm going on inside.

"I thought this was a small get-together. It says so in her invitation card." Marco said as he flipped the invitation card over to Ferguson. The latter just shrugged as he read the cursive words written in gold.

"We weren't invited," he admitted. "But as soon as we heard that Jackie's throwing a party, we figured we'd invite ourselves,"

"Yeah. And you're a jerk for not telling us you were actually invited to Jackie's party. She's like, one of the girls in the popular circle!" Alfonzo remarked, punching Marco's arm lightly.

Marco shot Alfonzo an annoyed look as he rubbed his arm. "I honestly thought she invited you guys," he said.

"Well, we weren't." he replied, sounding slightly miffed.

Star was right, Marco thought. "As long as people hear the word party, they'll show up uninvited. Most especially if the host is someone cool like Jackie Lynn Thomas," he mused.

"I guess we're not cool enough," Ferguson muttered, with eyes downcast and shoulders slumped.

"What are you talking about? You guys are the coolest people I know." Marco said. _Though I doubt it sometimes,_ he secretly added.

Alfonzo's eyes looked watery and blinked multiple times before looking away. Ferguson could only scratch his nose and smile. "Thanks, I guess." the latter mumbled.

Marco was about to ring the doorbell, but the door swung open to reveal Jackie. Marco gasped at her beauty. It was rare to see the skater girl all glammed up with the make-up and all. Yet again, Star was right. All eyes were definitely on the birthday girl.

Jackie's hair was slightly disheveled, but most strands were in an elegant chignon side bun. Her clothes weren't exactly hipster, but she looked amazing nonetheless.

"Hey Marco!" she said, beaming. "Um... and Fonzi and Berg." she said, turning to the two boys.

"Um, it's actually Alfonzo and Ferg." Alfonzo corrected.

Jackie just grinned at them. Both boys were speechless. They were so used to being ignored by pretty and popular girls that they didn't know how to react. So they awkwardly scratched their heads and avoided her gaze as they looked for an opportunity to escape.

"I think that room is the bathroom." Ferguson informed Alfonzo, pointing at the first door he saw.

"Yes, let's go," Alfonzo said, pulling Ferguson's arm as he led him away.

Marco started to panic and his palms started to sweat. He didn't expect his friends to leave him during the time he needed to be supported the most. But then again, it may be for the best. He didn't want the coolest people in the world to witness the uncool klutzy fool who only appears in front of Jackie.

And that klutzy fool made him look stupid in front of her so many times. And even broke her beloved skateboard.

But if he keeps on channeling that stupid fool, then he'll ruin his chances of becoming friends with her. So, he took a deep breath before opening his mouth to say the line he had been practicing to say in front of a mirror.

"H-hey," Marco said. "Um... Happy birthday, Jackie."

Jackie pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Thank you!" she happily said. Then she looked around. "Hey, where's Star? I'm pretty sure I wrote her name in the invitation card-"

"She's sick!" Marco fibbed. "She... Can't get up."

Jackie frowned as she pulled away from Marco. "That's sad!" she said. "Oh, some kids were expecting her to bring the spice and kick the party up a notch with her magic thingy."

"Ah, you don't need Star to do that. Your party's pretty much bustling already..." Marco pointed out, face still red from Jackie's hug. He wanted to do a celebratory jig then and there - but the time wasn't ideal for it.

Jackie bit her lip. "Yeah, I didn't expect this to happen, actually." she admitted, sounding a tad frustrated. "I mean, does this look like a small get-together to you?"

"Look at the bright side. A lot of people showed up on your birthday." Marco pointed out.

Jackie wistfully glanced at the dancing bodies jumping along to a Zedd song. "A truckload of them, too. My parents are definitely gonna murder me." she mused.

"Um, I could help you clean up after the party is over." Marco offered, tilting his head to the side. He's feeling strangely casual towards her.

"Thanks!" she replied, wearing a small smile. "As for the guests... well, they don't really have a clue why there's a party in my house in the first place. None of them know that it's my birthday today."

"What about Alfonzo and Ferguson? I'm pretty sure they wished you a happy birthday earlier."

She shook her head. "Nope."

Marco was incredulous. "Really?"

She nodded. "Really."

Marco looked up as he tried to recall. When he realized that his friends just fled the scene without acknowledging Jackie properly, he immediately felt embarrassed for saying something stupid. "Ah, you're right. Sorry if my friends brushed you off like that," he said.

"At least you remembered," Jackie smiled gratefully. When Marco noticed the look on her face, an image of her birthday gift popped into his mind.

This must be the golden opportunity that he was waiting for!

Come to think of it, he also managed to do the impossible!

 **He was able to have an actual conversation with her without stuttering!**

Best part? It lasted more than a minute!

That's a feat. Maybe it's a sign that something is actually happening between him and Jackie. Hopefully, it's something good.

Maybe it's time to try to push his luck instead of playing it safe.

If he does this successfully, then he is the 'Safe Kid' no more.

"Oh, yeah. I brought a little something to cheer you up," Marco said, pulling out a box from his pocket.

"Oooh. What's that, Marco?" Jackie asked, taking a step closer to inspect the box in his hands.

"It's-" Marco began. But before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a loud riff of a familiar keytar coming from the stage.

"Uh," came a deep accented voice from the stage. "Hi. I am Oskar Greason and I'm with The Wilds and we're here to serenade the birthday girl on her sixteenth-"

"Seventeenth." one of the band members corrected.

"Oh right," Oskar said, facepalming himself. "I mean, seventeenth birthday. Ugh, so dumb."

The spotlight immediately moved to Jackie, and the room grew quiet.

 _Ew, what is that guy doing up there?_ Marco thought. He must have said it out loud since Jackie shushed him. He rolled his eyes and brought his attention at the fake-fanged, dark-haired, Gerard Way wannabe with a bright blue keytar.

"So, um. I wrote a song for you. I hope you like it. Happy birthday once again…" He dully said. Then he started the press the first few chords.

"Jackie?" Marco began to say, but her attention was transfixed at the horrible singer. "Um, I got you a gift for your birthday." He continued, stepping in front of her. "It's a-"

"Shh, my boyfriend is about to sing." she excitedly said.

"Boyfriend?!" Marco yelled, dropping the small box he was holding. "Since when was he your boyfriend?" he asked the blonde.

"Whoa, why are you super mad?"

"Because- it's just weird, okay? He doesn't seem to be your type!" Marco cried. "You don't even like his music! You used to cover your ears just like everybody else whenever he starts playing!"

People around them were covering their ears and some were even writhing on the floor. It was a hilarious sight, but Marco didn't feel like laughing at all. He was staring at the blonde with a questioning look, waiting for her to say something... anything!

He just wanted her to explain how she ended up dating Oskar Greason.

"I like Oskar, okay? I think he's pretty cool," Jackie defended. "We were partners during summer camp together and I got to know the real him, you know? I fell in love instantly!"

"And I'm in love with you," he admitted. "For years, I've been in love with you. I was dumb to even think that I had a chance with you, you know?"

Jackie was flabbergasted. "Uh, I... I..."

"It's cool, you don't have to say anything. I wish you the best." Marco said, forcing a smile on his lips.

"Marco, I'm sorry-"

Marco didn't wait for her to finish her sentence. He just turned his back and walked out of the room.

* * *

Star was munching on a bowl of popcorn as she idly lazed on the couch. She was watching a movie about black private investigators dressing up as white girls. The plot was pretty hilarious, but she found it difficult to laugh without Marco around to explain some of the jokes to her.

Her eyes hovered over to her phone screen and read that the time was 8:07pm.

Maybe I should go? she thought to herself. She recalled what happened during the Blood Moon Ball and just shrugged. "Yep, I shouldn't. Even though I dressed myself for the occasion, I'm still not going."

An hour after Marco left, she found herself conjuring a flower wreath to adorn her french-braided hair. She made a crop top out of the vintage blue floral curtain and paired it with her faded light blue shorts. Then, she strapped her feet with the caramel sandals she made out of pretzel sticks to finish her 'hipster' look. She didn't exactly dig the style, but she thought she looked cool enough.

Cooler than that stupid girl who ruined her chances with the cutest boy in the entire universe.

The phone on her thigh buzzed again, and her eyes flew to the screen. Underneath the blaring white numbers had a text that read: **Marco Diaz (1)**

She didn't miss a beat and slid her finger against the smooth screen of her phone to unlock and read what he had just sent.

 **You knew all along, didn't you?**

Star gulped.

Then she felt a sharp buzz on her fingers and her hands let go of her device. It fell to the floor with a loud thud. Then it kept on vibrating as the first verse of the Robot Unicorn Attack theme song started to play.

"Shit!" she cursed. Marco was calling her! What should she say?

She left the phone on the floor as she deliberated whether she should pick it up or not.

As her funny ringtone filled the room, she just stared at it with a conflicted look on her face.

"What should I do?!" she wailed.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

 **A/N:** Frankly, the reception has been super sweet. The idea that the first chapter managed to capture the attention (and hearts) of amazing readers has really motivated me to keep writing this story. So, from the bottom of my heart, I **genuinely** thank all of you for being such amazing readers. Your feedback and thoughts are really well appreciated - and do keep in mind that I'm still open for feedback, thoughts, and whatever you throw at me.

So here's the part where I'll reply to everyone who commented:

 **EVAunit42:** Maybe you'll find out soon. ;) Thanks! It's nice to hear good feedback from you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Bravo107:** Thanks! I gave it some real thought! Hope this chapter will still keep your intrigue going. ;)

 **Guest:** Haha. YES! That episode propelled me to write this story, actually. I was having one of those "what-if" moments and POOF it became this story. ;p

 **SonicELITE:** I will! Thanks brochacha! Help yourself with triangle food! You deserve it as much as I do. *showers you with Marco's Super Awesome Nachos*

 **Jason Valdor:** Hey, I'll keep your feedback in mind. Thanks so much for leaving your thoughts! I really found your review informative and helpful. :)

 **trace chadwick:** Thanks for clicking the link! Didn't expect someone from quora will send me feedback. I actually do write original stories. PM me and I'll send you a link! Thanks again!

 **Lupus Boulevard:** Thanks for the feedback! Really appreciate your thoughts! You're right about the math thing, oh and sorry if I brought you with me when I traveled back in time to do stupid math exercises (helloooo high school!). It's just that I was using an algebra book to support my ipad when I was writing the first chapter so it kinda just... well I just had to put it in. Ehehe. ;) The Starco is strong in you as well so please do the fandom a favor write another story. *salutes* ❤️

 **DanaGlama45:** Hmm. Read on to find out, my friend! :)

 **Guest** _(#2/same person as Guest #1, IDK haha)_ : glad you thought so! Cookie for youuu!

 **deadshoot12345:** Good to know my story helped you through your hiatus! :)

 **Lost:** thank you! Stop being lost so I can find you and thank you properly. Haha, I kid. :)

 **Guest** _(#3/same person as Guest#1/#2)_ : I freaking love you!

 **Guest** _(#4/same person as Guest#1/#2/#3)_ : Nice scenario! I was amused while reading it! :) Give me a high five, fellow Starco fangirl!

(Guests, you really gotta write your names so that I could thank all of you properly. Haha!)

 **Death flower 9625:** Thanks for your kind words! Hope this chapter was worth the wait! :)

 **MeepXDtroller:** Your wish is my command!

 **For those who already left favs:** Chimicherrychanga, SakumaTheEmperador, deadshoot12345, Bravo107, starcoshipper13, Jason Valdor, Lupus Boulevard, rprimahuda12 and CaptainPeiper wow, thank you so much! :)

 **For those who started following this:** phoenixhunter300, theslayer147, Death flower 9625, Chimicherrychanga, SakumaTheEmperador, deadshoot12345, Vicious0, RejectionQueen, TMNTLittleTomboy, ElJeremy98, helloimant, emmanuelhenry135, , nonfatyogurt19, CaptainPeiper, Lupus Boulevard, rprimahuda12 and Jason Valdor thanks and please stay tuned! :)

ILURVEthisfandomsomuchIcan'teven-

Love,

Terracea ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Gong xi fa cai, everyone!** Happy Valentine's day! (Or if you're single, then happy Single Awareness month!) Sorry if I took two weeks to upload this chapter. Chinese New Year is a big deal in the company I work for and we were so caught up in the preparations that I neglected to find time to write the story. Don't worry though! I am very adamant in finishing this story and I promise that every chapter I write is going to be worth your wait.

Thank you for your patience and understanding! Remember, feel free to leave a review about your thoughts and the stuff that you want to happen! Rest assured that I will read all of them and try my best to incorporate your ideas. (#teamwork)

By the way, two of my model friends are doing something great with their lives (Jehza Huelar is running for Bb. Pilipinas 2016, and Alaiza Malinao is competing in the latest season of Asia's Next Top Model) - and here I am, bitching about my job and just overloading myself with softdrinks.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this fic. I only own the plot. Enjoy!

 **CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

 **Star's POV:**

So I made a list of all the potential reasons why I couldn't answer the phone.

 **1\. I was petrified.**

As soon as I read Marco's name on the phone, my body _refused_ to move. My cellphone suddenly turned into a _repulsive_ thing and I couldn't bring myself to pick it up and put it next to my ear. Have you ever seen soap commercials that reveal microscopic germ thingies? For a brief moment, my eyes saw those things crawling against the plastic finish of my phone and I just stared at it - hoping that it will turn itself off or just... Detonate.

 **2\. I am perfectly aware that I kept something big - and that I should have told him the truth as soon as I found out.**

In my defense, how was I supposed to tell him that _his crush_ is in a relationship with _my crush_? As soon as I recall that stupid detail, I enter this turbulent state of great disturbance and I just turn into this hermit crab who refuses to come out of her shell.

 **3\. Marco's probably mad at me.**

Who wouldn't be? What I did was just as worse as betrayal. According to the Supreme Court of Mewni, omission or failure to declare the ultimate truth is one of the highest forms of crime.

 **4\. He's definitely disappointed in me too.**

He was counting on me to be transparent - because that was my obligation as his best friend. I didn't want to push him away. You see...

 **5\. I just couldn't tell him the truth.**

The truth is. It's just very damn hard. Hard to be honest.

I was scared of Marco finding out the truth. I didn't want him to feel the same way I did when I found out. The truth _did_ hurt - and when I witnessed the unlikely pair share a kiss in the middle of the Echo Creek Lake, I felt like I was just hit by a massive, speeding bus.

The truth killed me. Inside. Not literally. But I wish it did.

I was about to tell Marco the truth, but after seeing him look so elated after I mentioned Jackie's name, I just couldn't. He had that delighted look on his face and it was that kind of reaction people make after eating really good ice cream churned by the Banagic Wand.

Frankly, I loved that smile. So I tried my hardest to protect it by not saying anything.

Then again, some Chinese man on television said that the truth will set you free. So obviously, I was conflicted. I seriously didn't know what to do.

If I told him the truth then he might want to jump off a cliff - okay, maybe he wouldn't have the guts to do it - but the possibility of wanting to jump is still there. The idea of succumbing to the want exists, but it's really up to him if he'll let it happen.

But, maybe it's just me overthinking.

One thing's for sure, though: if I told him the truth then he'll never be the same. He'll vow to never fall in love ever again - just like those men on television who gave up on love after getting rejected by their dream girls. (Okay, maybe I should stop comparing real life with teen drama and chick flicks.)

So I infected my daily life with blandness. With niceties and bullshit. When Marco asks me how I am doing, I tell him I'm fine but the ultimate truth is:

 **I want to scream.**

And yet, I cover it up with pathetic lies and pretend that I'm okay even though I am not. I do this quite often to the point that I sound like I'm _convincing_ myself of being something that I'm not. I've always prided myself for my stellar acting skills, but lately - my self-proclaimed award-winning performance isn't even Oscar-worthy.

Why? Because Marco saw through the hypothetical mask I wore on my face. Damn his big fat A in Psychology.

I get it. I've been such a bad friend. So sue me.

 _Sigh._

I must have tried to doodle several woodland animals to cheer me up, but I ended up repeatedly scratching the tip of my pen against the smooth surface of my notebook. Look at my masterpiece! It's a bunch of squiggly lines covered by strong and messy strokes.

What I drew on this paper is a perfect illustration of what I totally feel right now: _a strange, disorganized mess._

I swear I'll have my mother put this up in a museum back in Mewni or something.

Okay, back to the point I'm trying to relay. This is probably the first time I had an issue with Marco. We were the inseperable mess-up twins, and I couldn't imagine living my life here on Earth without constantly seeking his guidance. I know that I've grasped the basic idea of Earthling 101, but the experience wouldn't be stellar without my naggy BFF telling me what to do or how I should do things.

Come to think of it, my naggy BFF _still_ needs to teach me how to operate the microwave. I can't understand how it works and I need him to show me how it's done.

Now, imagine how this affects our daily routine. I ripped the page from my notebook and started to scribble on it again. This time, I labeled the list with **"THE DAILY ROUTINES AFFECTED IF I ALLOW THIS WEIRDNESS TO CONTINUE."**

 **1\. Breakfast.**

He'll gag on his cereal as soon as he sees my face without make-up. Then he'll leave the table as soon as I pull a chair to sit right next to him. Speaking of chairs...

 **2\. Seating arrangements.**

Since it's glaringly obvious that we always sit next to each other every time there's a situation that involves seats (like riding on a bus or choosing a seat in the classroom), it'll be difficult to find another seat-mate who could par with my hyperactive tendencies. If you're riding a plane with me in it then watch out because I'm the type of seat-mate that you and the airlines didn't prepare for.

 **3\. Lunch.**

I might pull that thing Cady did after Janis, Damien, and the Plastics attacked her with the stink-eye when she tried to approach them in the school cafeteria. You know, eating your lunch in a restroom cubicle. Yum. (Mean Girls reference!)

 **4\. Dinner.**

Mr. and Mrs. Diaz encourages loud and lively dinners. Oh, it'll be loud and lively alright. But instead of the usual chat about how school went, the room will just feel like a scene from Warring States. You know, that scene wherein two members of the opposing states had to eat luncheon with two allied forces. _Spoiler alert!_ It did not end well.

I gotta do something before it reaches the point we throw steak knives at each other.

I ripped the page from the notebook, crumpled it, and threw it out the window. Then I covered myself under the sheets and squeezed several pillows against my head in an attempt to bury myself in my best friend's bed.

* * *

 **Reader's POV:**

Marco panicked as soon as he realized that Star left the front door unlocked. Paranoid thoughts ran through his head as he walked into the drawing room. He kicked his shoes off before entering the living room. Both shoes hit the wall with a thud. He wasn't in the mood to properly put the footwear away. As for his mood, it was still shitty - and an aspirin isn't enough to make the shit feeling go away.

He gently massaged his temples with his fingertips. _What if a burglar came in?_ he thought. _What if the burglar was also some sort of a rapist who had a knife or a gun?_

Marco knew Star long enough to know that she is capable of protecting herself. He watched her in action as they fought Ludo's goons together. He liked seeing that exhilarated look on her face as she bashed her enemies with her fists or blast them with her wand. But that does not necessarily mean that he trusts her to be alone. Looking back, there was also a time she got kidnapped by a goblin-elephant princess from St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, and he saved her butt from getting a magical face transplant.

He sighed. Now he's getting to the grueling part: He _needs_ to confront Star.

Marco hated the idea of reprimanding her for being so negligent when it comes to the safety of the Diaz household, but since his parents are usually AWOL (they're avid backpackers who love traveling to faraway places), then he usually winds up with all of the responsibility originally designated for the parental units to execute. As much as he believes that Star is adult enough to understand the levity of her actions, he hates the fact that she acts so childishly towards him right after they talk. For example: Marco simply _reminded_ her of the consequences of leaving the toilet clogged with random objects, and in response, she destroys the toilet afterwards. Then she flips her hair and walks away. When asked why she did it, her answer was: "No toilet, no clog. Amirite?"

That was a year ago. Marco's pretty confident that Star will react like a civilized human after he gives her a piece of his mind. And he's expecting this from a girl from another dimension.

Great.

His feet took him to the living room. The room was partially dark - and the only thing that illuminated the room was the light coming from the big screen of the flatscreen television. The movie Star was watching still played onscreen and the scene featured a CGI-filled car chase on the streets of what appeared to be Manhattan. He walked over to the lamp and pulled the string to turn the light on. As soon as the lamp brightened most of the room, he clearly saw the mess Star left on the coffee table. Bits of chips were on the sofa, and an empty soft-drink can lay horizontally on the lush, green carpet.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp _buzz_ caught his attention and he thought he saw something flicker somewhere under the coffee table. He decided to run over to it and discovered Star's cellphone laying on the floor.

 _Buzzing._

He instantly grabbed the device from the floor and checked what was causing the loud buzzing. As soon as he saw Ferguson's face on the screen, he didn't think twice and just answered the call. He found it odd and was curious to know why his friend finally had the guts to dial Star's phone number (when he used to be so hesitant to call _the living doll of Echo Creek_ before).

"Hey Ferg, what's up?" he greeted in a pitch higher than usual.

"Star, is that you?" came Ferguson's confused voice. "Why does your voice sound like Marco's?"

Marco rolled his eyes. "No, silly. It's me. Marco."

"Oh hey! You're with Star! No wonder you just disappeared like that. You gotta give us a heads-up next time you're planning to bail, man." Ferguson said.

"Yeah!" said another voice. It was Alfonzo. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Marco grimaced. "Sorry guys. I kind of forgot..." he said, shaking his head. "I know... what I did was inexcusable-"

"Whatever. Just glad you're okay, man." Ferguson said.

"Thanks." Marco replied. "Hey, I'm not really in the mood to talk tonight. It's been a pretty rough day."

"Oh, okay." Ferguson said, sounding a bit crestfallen. "Wanna talk about it, man? It might help you, you know. Speaking up is easier than you think, and it's the first step to feeling better."

Did he really want to talk about it? Would it actually help him if he told two of his best buds what transpired in the middle of the makeshift dance floor in Jackie's living room? Maybe it would, but the wound is still fresh - and he needed a bit of time to recover. While he's at it, maybe he should drink a swig from a bottle of Jose Cuervo his father kept in the kitchen's liquor cabinet.

"Uh, no. Sorry. Not in the mood." Marco muttered.

"Okay man. Got it."

"G'night Ferg." Marco said. "Don't worry too much about me and have fun with Fonzi, aight?"

"Aight."

Marco was about to end the call when Alfonzo's shrill voice interrupted him from doing so. " _Yaaaa_ \- Marco! Don't end the call just yet!"

Marco realigned Star's phone against his ear. "Still here!" he said. "What's up?"

"Jackie gave us some sort of a box thing." Alfonzo said. "There was a necklace in it."

"Said she wanted to return it to you, man." Ferguson chimed in. "But she couldn't do it personally."

"So we're keeping it for you in the meantime." Alfonzo finished. Marco could hear rattling sounds over the phone. It seemed that Alfonzo was shaking the box right next to the receiver.

"Just chuck it somewhere, you guys." Marco said, hurt evident in his voice. Frankly, he wasn't in the mood to feign interest in the stupid trinket.

"Hey bro. Are you really sure you don't wanna talk about this? We could bring over some vanilla ice cream and root beer and we could make those root beer floats that you like." Alfonzo offered.

Marco grinned a little, but shook his head. When a minute passed and neither of the boys on the other line responded, that's when Marco realized that his friends couldn't hear the sound of his head moving over the phone.

So dumb.

"Sorry guys. Maybe tomorrow. For now, I gotta go to sleep." Marco said.

"Alright. We'll come over first thing in the morning then." Ferguson said.

"Do what you want." Marco said.

"Right. See you then. Night, bro."

"Night." Marco said. Then he turned Star's phone off and left it on top of the bookshelf. As he made his way upstairs, he grew a bit worried. Star's not the type of girl who _just_ leaves her phone unattended.

Then it dawned on him.

1\. She wasn't picking her phone up when he called her.  
2\. Her phone was on the floor when he found it.  
3\. The door was unlocked.

It could only lead to one possible explanation: _Somebody_ must have kidnapped her. Two suspects suddenly popped in Marco's head. It could be their sworn nemesis Ludo, or her evil ex with the intermittent explosive disorder, Tom.

With that in mind, Marco rushed upstairs and swung the door of her room open. _"Hi-yah!"_ he yelled, putting both of his hands up in a kung-fu stance.

There was no response. Only the sound of the wall clock ticking filled the room.

Marco put both of his hands down and relaxed. "Guess nobody's here." he muttered as he flicked the switch to turn the lights of the room on.

 _Click_.

Even though his eyes had confirmed that there was no one in plain sight, he was still unconvinced. He remembered how Star's intruder (the goblin-elephant princess) entered her room.

Marco pushed the curtains open and inspected the windows. He gave it a gentle nudge and felt a wave of relief after realizing that it was latched shut. "Good girl." he mumbled, carefully moving over to the topmost part of her room. The strange creatures that used to live with her went to build a community in Mewni so the venture upstairs was eerily silent.

"Star?" he called out.

No answer.

 _Well I guess she's not in her bedroom,_ he thought. Then it dawned on him. _Maybe she's in my bedroom. That's where I saw her last._

So he hurriedly jogged his way down the stairs. As he exited her room, he ran over to his room and kicked the door open. Then he immediately flipped the switch to turn the lights on.

Much to his chagrin, she wasn't there either.

He looked left and right. God, where is she?

As he approached his bed, he felt someone jump on his back. "GOT YOU!" the person yelled, wrapping her arms over his shoulders as she clung to his body like a backpack.

His reflexes went haywire and Marco gripped her wrists as he thrust his body to the front. Then he flung her to the bed. Her body bounced against the mattress and she just lay there, utterly shocked and defenseless. She also blinked several times before speaking.

"D-did you just Judo me?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"Star! What the hell?!" Marco exclaimed, gripping her shoulders as he helped her sit on the bed. "I thought you were an intruder!"

She just chuckled nervously as she shot him an apologetic smile. "I thought you were, too." she said as she circled her arms around his waist. Marco held her tight as he brushed the loose strands of her hair away from her face.

"Come on, Star! Stop giving me a heart attack!"

Star closed her eyes as she lightly tugged the front of his shirt. "Sorry." she mumbled.

Marco drew a sharp breath. "Okay." he muttered.

"Oh. And I'm so sorry for not telling you all about Jackie and Oskar-"

"Shh." he whispered, combing her golden hair with his fingers. "It's not really such a big deal anymore."

"What do you mean it's not a big deal?!" she exclaimed. "Jackie's _your_ first love!"

Marco contemplated for a bit before responding to Star. While it may be true that Jackie's his first love, he didn't really feel heartbroken after the grand revelation. If he had to assess what he was feeling, then the most accurate assessment is: tired. He's literally tired from all that walking he did _._ He had a car, but he didn't really enjoy driving. Though what he did was unwise, he felt like the walk was a bit therapeutic.

If he drove the car home, then he would have bitched at Star for being negligent with the house - _and_ for not being entirely honest with him about _everything_.

Marco put his hands on the small of her back and pulled her with him as he rested his back against the soft pillows propped against the headboard. "Doesn't matter." he dismissively said as he stroked the back of her head with his hand. "I'm glad you didn't see what I did. It was such a fail. _And_ since the spotlight was on her when I threw a fit, I'm pretty sure that a lot of people saw me freak at her for being in a relationship with Oskar- _freakin_ -Greason."

Star held his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Aw, don't worry too much about it." she said. "I'm pretty sure that the people who witnessed your show were too stoned or drunk to care. Nobody posted about it on Facebook, if you're worried about that."

Marco chuckled. "I gotta admit, I _was_ a little bit worried about that."

"I'm here. You have nothing to fear." Star said, grinning widely.

"Yeah," Marco said. "Hey, at least Jackie finally knows how I feel."

Star gasped and instantly made eye contact with Marco. "Ohmigosh- did you confess?!" she demanded.

"I confessed." Marco bluntly said.

Star jerked backwards and covered her mouth with her hand. "Ohmigosh! You actually did it!" she exclaimed. "Congratulations!"

"Uhh... thanks?" Marco confusedly said. Then his expression grew a little somber. "Then again she's in a relationship with Oskar so I wasn't really expecting anything to happen." he said, sighing a little. "I just needed catharsis, you know?"

She nodded profusely as if she understood the term he just said.

"I needed to release what I felt inside." Marco explained.

"Ah." Star said, nodding with a sure expression this time.

"Star?"

"Yes?"

"Will you give me a hug?"

"Will it make your shit feeling go away?" she asked.

Marco just nodded. She circled her arms around him and pressed her lips tenderly on his shoulder. Then she held on to him tightly - like she was making sure that he wouldn't leave her. When she felt him shift a little, she immediately straddled him, keeping him in place. And he let her melt into his arms.

For a moment they stayed like that. His heart was beating wildly as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck. He slowly inhaled her scent and detected a feint trace of honeysuckle and vanilla. At that moment, all he could focus on was the feel of her. Their faces were only inches apart, and while her eyes were closed in contentment, his eyes were wide open and glued to her face.

To be more specific, his eyes were glued to her pink lips covered in strawberry lip gloss.

For a brief moment, his tongue wanted to know if her lips tasted like strawberries too.

Then he watched the tiny dimple on the corner of her mouth show itself as she sighed.

And her delicious-looking neck.

Then all feeling headed south.

Marco's face contorted as he went very, _very_ still. He suddenly went hard, and to distract himself, he started to recite the multiplication table in his head. Then he thought of all the dead bodies decomposing in the morgue. And then he _desperately_ tried to remember the godawful stench and taste of castor oil.

When that didn't work, he looked around his room hoping that there'll be something that'll keep him from thinking lewd thoughts about his best friend. Then he realized that he should probably ask her since her mind is a database filled with disgusting stuff.

"Quick, give me a horrible memory!" he demanded, giving her shoulders a gentle shake.

"Cats with human faces!"

"Yechhh." Marco exclaimed, rolling the words off his mouth with distaste. Then he shot Star a grateful look. She looked quite confused at first, but when Marco made a face, Star giggled and made a face of her own, too. Her goofy face was strong enough to make Marco laugh uncontrollably.

After they finished laughing, Marco bumped his forehead against hers and looked at her endearingly. "I love how silly the both of us can get sometimes." he told her.

"At least we're okay now." Star said consolingly.

Marco sighed in relief. "Yeah."

Then Star rolled off of him and buried her face deep in the pillows. Marco pulled the blanket from the foot of the bed and covered the both of them with it. "You in the mood for a slumber party?" he playfully asked.

Star poked her head out of the pillow. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Your parents might freak."

"Well, they're not exactly here. Let's do all the things we're not allowed to do." Marco suggested, grinning mischievously. He was thinking of getting drunk on his father's stash of Jose Cuervo or Caol Ila.

Star still looked clueless. "Like sex?" she asked, tilting her head confusedly to the side.

Marco's eyes widened in shock, then he lightly decked the back of her head with his palm.

" _Ow!_ " she yelped.

"No!" Marco yelled in a pitch higher than usual.

She nervously waved a hand in front of her face to dismiss the idea. "I was just kidding." she said, "You know, _Earth humor_."

Marco gaped at her, then cleared his throat as he shifted in the bed uncomfortably. "Star, I gotta be honest. You should really stop comparing real life with what you see in teen drama and chick flicks." he pointed out.

"Yeahhh I know. I was thinking the same thing." she muttered, sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

"You should try watching the genres _I_ enjoy," Marco said, pressing a thumb on his chest. "Like Prison Break-"

"We've watched that movie three times already." she interjected, shaking her head rapidly.

"Ah, The Stanford Prison Experiment."

"Nope. Title sounds boring."

"Primal Fear!"

"Is that a horror movie?"

"No."

"Then no."

"At least give Kung Pow a chance?" Marco said, lifting a brow as he shot her a hopeful look.

Star frowned as she shook her head. Then her expression brightened - like she had a better idea. "What about that movie with Mae Whitman in it? You know, The Duff?"

Marco crossed my arms. "Hey, after what you did, I think it's only fair if you let _me_ choose the movie."

"Holy spit, you're still not over that? Just forgive me _pleeeeeaaase_." she pleaded, batting her eyelashes rapidly.

"You know I can't stay angry at you." Marco said, uncrossing his arms. "Besides, were you able to make dinner for yourself?"

"A plate of cold pizza." Star replied.

"Lemme guess. You still don't know how to operate the microwave?"

She mumbled something unintelligible, then she smiled cutely. "Ehehe. Sorry."

Marco moved closer to Star's side of the bed. "You hungry?" he asked.

"A bit."

"Wanna eat hot slices of pizza while watching a movie?" he suggested.

"Too lazy to move."

"I'll carry you then."

Star blinked. "What? That's sweet… thanks, I guess." She pulled him into a hug, which he gladly returned. Seeing her smile genuinely made him feel good, and he liked seeing that look on her face.

As much as he wanted to hug her forever, he had to break away. He felt that the longer they stayed in the bed, the chances of him doing something to her are dangerously high. He knew that she trusts him so much, and he didn't want to muck everything up just because the both of them were vulnerable.

As for their sleepover plans tonight, he had reached a final decision: He's sleeping on the floor no matter what.

Star made a startled sound as he lifted her in his arms. Then she put her arms around his neck for support.

"This feels nice." she said.

Marco could only smile.

As Marco carried Star on the way out, he noticed that she got a bit heavier - but he wasn't dumb enough to comment on something like that. (You know how girls get super offended if you let them know they got heavier). In fact, if he had to judge Star based on her physical looks, he'd say she's well-proportioned. She's not too big, but she's not too small either. She's just right.

Marco carefully put her on the sofa in front of the television and he quickly rushed upstairs to pull the giant comforters off his parents' bed. It's days like these he's thankful that they're vacationing somewhere far and will be away for a very long time.

Marco returned in the living room and laid the comforters on the floor in front of the sofa.

"You should probably pick a movie while I get the food ready." Marco told her.

He left, and Star jumped off the sofa and slid into the comforters. She knew what movie she wanted to watch, but she wanted to be considerate of Marco's preference. Marco has a habit of criticizing action and psychological movies, and usually remains unfazed whenever they watch horror, suspense, or gore.

With a sly look on her face, she picked up a disc from the DVD stash. Tonight, they'll watch something she's pretty sure the both of them will enjoy.

Marco returned with a bowlful of popcorn and a plate filled with slices of reheated pizza. He set them on the floor. Star had just finished picking movie choices and propped the pillows against the sofa.

"What are we watching?" he asked.

"Well, there's _Country Strong_. It stars that actress who played that substitute teacher on Glee." Star explained.

"Aw come on!" Marco whined. "That movie is predictable and tedious. If you're gonna make a bad film, do the audience a favor and make it short."

"It has country music!" Star insisted.

Marco frowned. "How about we watch a comedy instead?"

"You underestimate your female best friend." Star said, pressing the play button of the remote. The title screen of _Freaks of Nature_ appeared.

"Oh come on!" Marco cried. "That's a lifeless combination of alien invasion saga, zombie thriller, vampire romance and high school drama."

"It's a comedy! And it's good too, since I watched it and it has an interesting plot."

Marco raised a brow. "What's the point of watching it if you watched it?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of wanted to watch it with you." Star admitted. "It's such a feel-good movie. You could use some good vibes right now."

Marco sighed. "Fine."

"Hey, before we start, can you mix me butterbeer?"

Butterbeer had been Star's favorite drink after Marco's brief stint in a Harry Potter-themed café. He brought some of the recipes home and had Star try all of them. After trying several concoctions, she drunkenly declared that Butterbeer's her official favorite drink.

"I'll mix you a non-alcoholic version, okay?" Marco said. "I don't want you drunk again."

"But we're going to sleep after this anyway." Star pouted. She started blink rapidly, as she turned her head downwards. Her eyes suddenly grew big. Behold! Star's puppy dog face.

Marco threw his hands in resignation. "Have it your way. How would you like your butterbeer?" he asked.

"With real beer."

* * *

 _Ding!_

Marco opened the microwave and removed the container of melted butter inside. He opened the lid and transferred the butter in the blender along with cream soda, milk, and three tablespoons of honey. He blended it for thirty seconds.

While the blender whirred, he prepared two huge beer mugs and poured chilled beer in both.

He finished the mental countdown, and stopped the blender. Carefully, he carefully detached it from the motor unit and opened the lid, pouring the contents in the mugs equally before bringing them to Star.

He handed her a mug of butterbeer and watched intently as she sipped.

"Mmm. So good!"

"Oh good," Marco exhaled, quite relieved. "Because I had no idea what I was doing."

"I swear you have a talent for this!" Star said before chugging hers down to half.

Marco sat next to Star and took a drink. "I may have added more honey than I should."

"That's why I like it!" she exclaimed. "I have a sweet tooth."

"I'm kind of allergic to a lot of stuff, so I didn't have the liberty of tasting sweeter things." Marco shared. "I'm glad that my allergies are not hypersensitive anymore. I can finally eat anything that has vanilla flavoring."

Star smirked. "Now that you mention it…" she raised her glass. "Toast something, Marco."

"No more allergies!" He clinked his glass with hers.

"Cheers!"

Marco took the remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

An hour had passed, and they were at the scene wherein Milan informed Petra that he never really fell in love with her. He just saw her as a delectable meal and was only after her blood. She lunged at him without thinking, and he swatted her away with his hands. Then she crashed into a car. The car alarm went off, and she just lay there, chastising herself for letting him turn her into a vampire.

Marco eyed Star warily. The scene might bring back sensitive memories and frankly, he didn't want her to hole up in his room again. Glancing to the side, he found her face scrounged in a tight grimace.

Groaning, she fell to the floor. "I can't believe I wasted my life chasing after a guy who never really liked me."

Marco snorted. "Darling, we share the same predicament."

Star laughed. "At least Jackie knows you exist." she pointed out.

Marco chewed on a piece of ice. "Oskar probably noticed your existence. I mean, it's impossible to ignore you." he said. "After all, you're the-" he paused for emphasis, then made a grand gesture to make her understand the levity of his words. "- _Living Doll of Echo Creek._ "

"Is that a good thing? Living dolls sort of remind me of Chucky or Annabelle."

"They're referring to those weird _Dream of Doll_ things." Marco flatly said. "I seriously don't get the hype."

"Oh, but those things _are_ pretty. Thanks, I guess... but still," Star muttered, chewing on her lip. "Do you think I'm really attractive?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? Yes, you're very attractive." Marco said. "Plus I live with you, so I have plenty of nice things to say."

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, you're physically well-proportioned." Marco said, chewing on the tip of his straw. "You're big in the right places."

"Hahaaa… I'm not sure if that's a compliment." Star grinned. "It's like you're saying I'm fat..."

"No! Pfft. Well you have what other girls don't have." He pointed out, making a gesture in front of his chest area. When Star realized what he was trying to say, she just giggled and prodded his shoulder.

"Ow." he muttered, grinning at her.

"I have a pointy nose." She challenged.

"…Which goes beautifully with your long, soft, and wild golden flames." He said, referring to her hair. "By the way, your nose is adorable."

"It's not!" she objected.

"You have an adorable pointy nose, Star Butterfly."

Star touched her nose.

"Don't forget your beautiful eyes." Marco whispered, gazing deeply into her blue orbs.

She blinked. "I..."

 _Silence_.

Star found herself staring into his eyes, and had slowly felt her body moving towards him. His breath tickled her face as he lingered. Slowly, their noses rubbed and she felt her eyes close.

 _Then Lorelei screamed after Petra just sank her teeth into her neck._

Star abruptly stood up.

"I think I need a drink." She informed Marco before disappearing into the kitchen.

Marco returned his gaze back to the television, facepalming himself.

* * *

Star didn't know how Marco made the butterbeer, so instead, she took vodka from the fridge and mixed it with the Jose Cuervo she found in the liquor cabinet.

 _It wouldn't probably taste good._ She thought. But hey, she did it anyway.

She took a quick sip and ran the fluids from the tip of her tongue to her throat. "Mmm. It's an acquired taste." She told herself.

Marco had been busy rewinding the scenes and re-watched what he had missed. He found himself laughing at the guy who tricked the zombie into thinking that he had brains on his foot so that she'll bite him and infect him with the zombie virus.

When he noticed Star walking back into the room, he paused the movie and looked up. She had a sheepish smile on her face, and she sipped from her glass.

"Star, what is that?" he asked, eyeing her warily.

"Water?"

He quickly stood up and held his hand out. "Give it to me."

"No!"

"Please?" He said, giving her a soft look. "Let me taste it."

She hesitated for a moment before handing the mug to him. "…'kay."

He took a quick sip and spat. "W-what is this?!"

She smiled crazily and didn't answer. Her cheeks were all red, and she needed water.

"Sit!" he ordered.

She yelped and sat on the comforters almost immediately.

Marco quickly brought the mug to the kitchen and spilled the contents on the sink. He took another glass and filled it with water. He hurried back to the other room.

She leaned against the sofa, and rested her head on the pillows. When she saw him, she pouted. "I don't need water!"

"Yes you do." He told her as he handed her the glass. "Drink all of it."

She scowled, yet she drank lots of water. When she finished, she handed the glass to Marco and wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

Marco placed the glass next to the empty bowl where the popcorn had been. "I should probably put these in the sink." He said.

"Marco?"

"Yeah?"

Star pulled him back into the comforter. "Don't want you to go." She said.

"Why?"

"My head hurts." She said, "and I like it when you do that thing to make it go away."

"You mean you want me to massage your head?"

"Yes." she said, nodding cutely.

He blinked. "Now?"

"Now."

He moved back closer to her and lifted his hands to her face. Using his thumbs, he started to rub small circles on her temples. She winced, but murmured as soon as she felt good.

A minute passed, and Marco stopped for a while, inspecting her face. "You are so flushed." He observed.

"That's 'cause I'm flushywushy…"

Marco chuckled as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sure you are." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "You're red." He told her.

She snuggled closer. "You too. You're redder."

"I'm just allergic to alcohol."

"Liar, you're drunk." She said groggily.

"So are you." He slurred.

She yawned.

He started to stroke her golden hair. His slender hands looped, pulled, and played gently. He combed her hair with his fingers and even rubbed her scalp with his fingertips. He leaned to smell her hair. He grinned with delight. She smelled like really nice.

Star felt the hair on her neck rise, but she liked the feeling so she closed her eyes and hugged him tight. With a contented sigh, she burrowed her head on the nape of his neck.

Marco stiffened, but relaxed upon seeing her unperturbed face.

Minutes later, she was fast asleep, wrapped in his arms.

* * *

Hours passed, and Marco finished the movie. He ran a hand on his dark brown, un-gelled hair.

They were still sitting on the comforter as the credits had rolled, and Star was sound asleep. He lifted his right wrist and checked the time on his watch. "It's almost two in the morning…" he murmured, rubbing Star's eyebrows.

When she didn't stir, he moved his head and stared at her. "Say, are you ticklish?" he asked her, fully aware that she won't reply. "Not gonna answer, huh."

"…" was the sound of Star's breathing. He looked at her chest rise and fall. Then his head felt all woozy - like he was still drunk or something. With a mischievous glint in his eye, he towered over her and leaned forward.

"Good."

His fingers attacked her ribs, and her eyelids abruptly opened, revealing surprised orbs. She gasped as she fought back, entwining her fingers with his.

"What are you doing?!" she demanded, crushing his hands with her fingers.

"…I asked you a question, but you didn't answer." Marco answered, moving a hand to his lips. Star winced as she felt his cold lips brush against her finger.

"Question?"

Marco moved his face closer to hers. "Where do you like to be tickled?" he asked.

Her nose smelled the alcohol from his breath, and she moved her face away from him. "Why?"

"Answer my question." Marco drawled.

"Hold it! Y-you can't tickle me!" Star shrieked.

Marco's brow rose inquisitively. "And why is that?"

She lifted his hands, still locked on hers. "See? You have no way of tickling me."

"I'll be the judge of that," he playfully purred. Before Star could think of something witty to retort, his lips crashed on Star's neck, and she yelped in surprise, releasing his fingers completely.

His arms trapped her waist as he tasted the sweat on her neck. "Mphmm…" he gently hummed as he pressed his lips deeper. She squealed, immediately moving her hands to his chest, scrunching his shirt firmly, drawing him close. Marco's grin widened she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more access to her soft flesh.

The fingers of his left hand brushed on the tendrils on the back of her neck, and he cupped it, pulling her neck closer to his tongue. She shuddered upon feeling his hot breath against her skin as she yelped his name twice – no, thrice.

Pleased, he forcefully pulled Star to his lap and ravaged her ravenously, allowing his lips to travel from her neck to her jawline. He found her ear and bit lightly. "Does it tickle here?" he whispered enticingly before sucking the flesh of the outer corner of her ear.

Star shuddered, but she shook her head. "N-no…"

His hands squeezed her arms as soon as he heard her words. "You're a naughty girl, Star…" he remarked, tickling her ear with the sound of his voice. "You've tried lying to me before, but I'm pretty sure by now, you're aware that lying to me won't do you any good."

"Th…then stop…"

"Hmm." Marco drew back, moving his intent gaze to her eyes. "Do you want me to?"

Her lips opened to say no, but no words escaped her mouth.

"You're drunk, I'm drunk…we both know we shouldn't do this." He continued, still whispering seductively on her ear. "But I desperately want to see, touch and taste you, right here… right now."

She had a frazzled look on her face, and seemed that she was just as flustered as he was. Marco's hand moved from her neck to her hair, gently combing loose strands idly.

"…tell me to remove myself then." He challenged.

"I, um… uh…" she stammered, slightly looking away. "I… we're drunk."

"Yes, yes we are." He affirmed, smiling.

"I… I don't really know what to do." Star admitted, "Please don't be mad…"

"I don't have a reason to be." Marco said, reassuring her. "I don't want to force you to do things you don't want to. It's up to you, really."

"Marco," she said, her voice wavering. "I…"

He brought his forehead to rest against hers. "Shh. I understand. I'll… I'll leave you alone."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 3**

 **A/N: NO DON'T LEAVE HER ALONE MARCO YOU IDIOT- oh, sorry. I kind of forgot that I'm the writer here. If you were in Star's shoes, will you let Marco leave you hanging like that? Leave a review and help me write the next part!**

 **Thanks for following this fic!:** Sadielover1470, cartoon-reject, FalconPuncher, Realaspie, aliyaperez101, Crazy pansycake, Arsenal63, freddiemercuryforever1946, 03, kronos93lrt, Dark Chaos X, Darkside-Link, MeepXDtroller, mlpserenity, MarioBrosFan191, Reikasa, RobotMk3, LuluAbu

 **Thanks for leaving a fav!:** FalconPuncher, phoenixhunter300, aliyaperez101, Crazy pansycake, Arsenal63, freddiemercuryforever1946, 03, Darkside-Link, MeepXDtroller, MarioBrosFan191, Reikasa, LuluAbu, Tanner15, MasterJedi14

 **For favoriting/following me!:** Sadlielover1470, MeepXDtroller, LuluAbu

Here's the part where I respond to all of you:

 **MeepXDtroller:** Thank you for enjoying my fic so far! I'll try my best to keep updating faster, but right now I'm still juggling my responsibilities and I'm not sure if I can update fast enough. Still, I'll allot some of my time to finish this fic.

 **Guest #1:** Hey, don't judge the book by it's cover! Glad you gave the story a chance despite it having a 'weird' title. haha.

 **Guest #2:** Hope you liked the third chapter!

 **i love it:** You're 11 and I impressed you? Amazing! Here, have some nachos! Oh, and can you handle steamy scenes because I just wrote something PG-16 up there-*gets hit by a bus*

 **Jason Valdor:** Right. You and me both, buddy BUT I've never been invited to attend any sort of high school parties hosted by the popular crowd. All I ever did was blog about how sad my life was because people hated me so much and blah blah blah. IKR I WAS SUCH A LOSER. The only time I did some underage drinking was getting drunk on some wine my dad left on the dinner table... then I drunk called my cousin and told him that I loved him or something like that. Man, that was embarrassing (and funny). After hearing all that, do you think we can still be friends? he he he

 **trace chadwick:** I am super glad you did some research! Were you able to finish the first season? What do you think? Are you a fan?!

 **Lupus Boulevard:** Yep. Don't worry. We'll make him happy. Just you wait. ;)

 **aliyaperez101:** Thank you! I will! :P

 **Lost:** Whaddayathink? :D

 **SonicELITE:** Brochacha! Hahaha! I didn't know what to dooo. Here, have some more nachos! Thanks for the support!

 **Death flower 9625:** You're awesome too! Thank you so much for the support! :D

 **Guest #3:** I'll try updating as fast as I can! I'm just in the middle of balancing everything on my plate. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your wait!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hi. I am experiencing a creative slump. My mind isn't working properly after being subjected to heavy workloads. It's because I'm forced to represent my company in a job fair and it **SUCKS** because it's a freaking Saturday and I don't want to work... I just wanna stay home and chill with my pet cat.

On the bright side, **I GET PAID**. Haha. Hey, if you want to help me out, please PM me your suggestions or just simply leave a review (if you don't have an FF account) and I swear that I will really appreciate your feedback.

Thanks guys. :)

 **Disclaimer:** It would be nice if I really worked with the SVTFOE team as a writer so that I could claim a little bit of ownership but **NOOO**. My job is less than thrilling since I do nothing but interview people, give them jobs, and take care of their paperwork. The only thrill I get is whenever I am deployed in far-flung places with no cell signal (and that usually means that I don't have to respond to calls demanding that I get my ass back into the office before lunch).

Anyway, enjoy!

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

Marco needed a drink.

He didn't bother pouring the iced water in a glass. He just drank the contents of the glass pitcher like it was a huge cup.

The cold liquid traveled from his lips to his throat. And left this uncomfortable trail in the lining of his esophagus. Despite that, he chugged the contents of the pitcher like it was the last drink he'll ever get.

Man, for someone who's constantly in the honor roll, what he did was pretty dumb. In fact, he should congratulate himself. Finally! The moment everybody's been waiting for: the safe kid _finally_ screwed something up. Hooray!

He threw his hands behind his head and reclined in his seat. It creaked a little, but it didn't produce the anticipated comfort he was looking for. In fact, the pressure on his back just irritated him so.

Oh, the bittersweet what-could-have-been.

"That's it. I'm going to sleep." he announced as he pushed the chair with the back of his knees. As he exited the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was that the living room was dark. The only thing that was bright was the pale skin and golden hair of the princess basking in the moonlit glow as she lay.

"Star?" he called.

When she didn't respond, he sat on the floor and poked her cheek.

She didn't flutter her eyes open but her lips uttered his name as she slumbered. He felt a slow blush creep up his cheeks as his lips formed a lazy grin.

It's as if she knew that he was there watching her up close.

The fingers that he used to poke her cheek found itself tracing the outline of her thin lips. They were such beautiful lips. He wondered what it would be like to finally taste them. He crept closer and traced the slant of the her adorable nose with a fingertip.

She stirred a little and he swiftly retracted his hand to prevent the sleeping beauty from waking up.

Marco nervously eyed the pale lids that obstructed the view of her intense baby blues.

He allowed several minutes to pass before making an attempt to touch her again.

Star stirred again. He held his trembling hand in place, letting it hover cautiously above her head.

Damn, her sleeping form was beautiful. She looked so peaceful and solemn. It was still quite hard to believe that this girl wreaked havoc in many dimensions.

She was a formidable warrior, and here she was - appearing quite vulnerable and defenseless.

Her golden locks fell elegantly as it covered the sofa cushion.

A stray thread of her hair near her nose danced as she exhaled. Marco carefully tucked that loose strand behind her ear and smiled just a little at her.

It made him feel a little bad. To move some of her golden wisps felt like destroying some sort of a masterpiece.

She hugged the pillow tighter as she murmured his name again. Marco couldn't help but bring his attention back to the allure of her pretty lips.

When her mouth parted slightly, he watched as she released her tongue to lick her lower lip.

For some reason, Marco found her lips strangely inviting. Watching her lick her lips sent uncomfortable shivers down his spine.

He was so drawn to her. Like a moth who flew itself closer to the bright flame of a candle. He was so curious to know what Star's lips tasted like.

Then, for a slight moment, he hesitated. He wanted to kiss her _terribly_ \- but if he does, then this changes everything.

The real question is: _is he willing to take the risk?_

Well, he read somewhere that life is a series of risks - nothing more. Everything you decide has a margin of risk. No outcome is a hundred percent certain. Thus, any attempt at anything has a chance of complete failure. (Or success, rather, if you're a positive thinker).

We don't even realize it, but we definitely risk everything every day. There is always a chance that we could get hit by a speeding bus while crossing an empty road. (Like Regina George from _Mean Girls_. And no, he didn't really mean to make a Mean Girls reference... but yes, this example best describes his point).

There's a chance that we'll never make it to our destination.  
A chance we won't get to see our loved ones again.  
A chance that tomorrow will never come. 

Life is all about risks - you take some and avoid others.

But this opportunity appeared to be one of the ultimate decisions he'll have to make in this life. And by that he means that it's the type of decision that could leave a drastic effect. He can choose to respond to the call or walk away from it. If he presses the hypothetical button to say yes... then everything surrounding him could collapse. And it will definitely take eons to rebuild the damage he has caused.

He wracked his brains for the perfect answer. Obviously, all the test questions in the world never prepared him for a dilemma like this.

But this is Star Butterfly. His best girl. Far more precious than all the jewelry in the world. He regarded Star with such reverence that he dispelled all thoughts of sexual intent.

He had always redirected his attention back to Jackie. He spent most of his life pining for her. He thought that since she was the first in his heart then he shouldn't appreciate another.

It was kind of a dumb reason, but he genuinely thought that they had a 'special thing' going on. You know, the _nod_ thing in the morning.

Unfortunately, he deluded himself into thinking that she, too, thought he was special.

"It was kind of our thing." he would say. Well, _newsflash!_ There never was a thing to begin with. The cold, hard truth is this... Jackie's not the girl who deserves his time, dedication, and loyalty.

Maybe... Just maybe... _Star's_ the one who deserves his undivided attention.

He took his time to gaze at the blonde still dozing on the couch. Sure, she's amazing. Heck, she could be a superhero if she wanted to! She knows how to fight and defend herself. She's fun-loving, outgoing, and cheerful... Man! There's a lot of reasons why he should love this girl.

And they had a lot things to call their own, too. They shared good morning hugs, forehead kisses, secret handshakes and inside jokes. Both of them considered these things as their 'special thing' going on.

With Star, Marco understood how lucky he really is.

And he shouldn't hesitate. Because, as far as he's concerned, he just won the lottery, and who the hell waits to cash in the winning ticket? What's keeping him from telling her how much she means to him? He just doesn't see the point to delay this any further.

Chances like these doesn't last forever. He felt the need to lock her down before some other guy manages to wiggle his way between them.

With billions of people on this planet, finding someone whom you can share your life with is surprisingly rare.

Just as lightning doesn't often strike the same place twice, neither does he want to take the gamble by rolling the die once more.

For starters, despite the fact that he's still seventeen, he's capable of being fiercely loyal to someone whom he believes is the one.

Imagine the number of years he spent following Jackie around. He even spent his days memorizing her every routine and familiarizing her mannerisms. He's practically qualified to write her entire biography. (Okay, now he just realized that he's such an absolute creep.)

But, as his eyes stared at Star's sleeping form, he realized that he could also do the same for her. He'll fill her biography with their adventures, experiences, shenanigans and pictures of them together.

If given the chance to compare the books, then he's sure that he'll prefer Star's because he's in it more. He's a big part of her life, and she's a big part of his. he believes that Star deserves the world, and he wants to give it to her. He wants to be the one to take her places, to have her try new food, activities and adventures. He wants to be her first in as many experiences as possible. Because, just as she is a part of him, he wishes to become a part of her.

One day, Star will look back and reminisce about all her wonderful adventures with him and smile. And that's all he cares about. He wants to make her smile and be happy with herself, her life, her experiences and her decisions.

Marco can't think of a single reason to wait a minute longer. He can't think of a single good reason to hesitate... to wait a moment longer before showing Star exactly how he feels, because there is none.

Marco needs to be honest with himself because Star's obviously _the one_. If he wishes to be the right one for her, then he must decide to be — and that starts with taking that _first step_.

And the logical thing to do in this situation is to _make_ her the only one _._

He saw her jaw move as she mumbled his name in her sleep once more.

"I'm here," he said.

"Mmm. I know. Don't go anymore," she whispered. "Please stay..."

"Don't worry, I learned my lesson. I'll listen to you. I'll stay," he told her as he held her face with his hand. Then he rubbed her cheek with his thumb, and she murmured in delight.

"You awake, Star?"

She shook her head.

"You're awake, aren't you?"

"..."

He smiled to himself as he looked down at her. Her riotous gold threads spilled over the pillow and long eyelashes fanned over her pale skin.

"Beautiful." he said as he gingerly cupped her soft cheek once more to pull her closer and kiss her forehead.

"..." was the only sound she made.

He risked a gentle kiss near the side of her mouth.

When she didn't stir, he finally pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Hey!** Thanks for making it this far! Sorry for making this chapter extremely short. I swear I'll make it up to you in the next chapter!

 **Thanks for faving my fic: Vicious0, geovhod, Finn1880, ****IDontGetIt1596, Starlightaquamarine, Lady Secrecy, princessdior22**

 **Thanks for following my fic: CaptainPeiper, geovhod, Finn1880, IDontGetIt1596, Starlightaquamarine, Lady Secrecy, princessdior22, PureImagination14**

 **Thanks for faving/following me: CaptainPeiper, Finn1880, Lady Secrecy, princessdior22**

 **Here's the part where I reply to all who left their thoughts in the previous chapter:**

 **trace chadwick** : gee, thanks! As for the Mean Girls references, YES I totally love the movie. I try to prevent myself from quoting the movie too much, but ugh - I can't help it! Haha. Thanks for letting me know how this fic is making you feel. I'm glad that people feel good reading my story. Such a fluffy feeling~!

 **CaptainPeiper:** You are aweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssooooommmmmmeeeeeeee as well! Have a bowl of nachos!

 **princessdior22:** Don't die yet! I need you alive!

 **MrPersonMcPerson:** Hope this chapter is worth your wait!

 **Bravo107:** Thanks! I'm really happy that you enjoyed the previous chapter!

 **Starlightaquamarine:** I love your pen name! Thanks for enjoying this!

 **Lupus Boulevard:** Salamat po! Hope you liked this chapter as well!

 **StarcoLover99:** *grins* Be careful with what you wish for because this fairy godmother can turn this fic into an M if she's inspired enough. *winks*

 **lost:** thanks so much! *hugs*

 **chrissdomm:** ehehe. Thanks so much!

 **guest:** thank you!

 **ZellaDay:** Yeah, stay with your boyfriend - I'll take care of Marco for you... haha! Just kidding! Thanks so much! *gets patted*

 **DanaGlama45:** IF ONLY THAT'S TRUE. *ugly cries* Hahaha, I'm glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!

 **SonicELITE:** Brochacha! Thanks for enjoying my fic... and for eating the nachos I keep feeding you! :D

 **Guest:** Good point. Thanks for leaving your thoughts. I agree with you as well. Here, have a bowl of nachos!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey! I'm back! Thank you for leaving comments in the previous chapters, you guys. I really appreciate all of you. Please do continue leaving any form of feedback - and don't hesitate to send me suggestions. Honestly, they're really helpful. :)

The trip back to Davao was a bit disconcerting, since the bus we rode in had smashed windows and questionable smells. Plus, some oblivious dude kept hitting my face with his backpack and I spent thirty minutes of the bus ride home shielding my face with my hands. Overall, it was such a good trip.

 **DISCLAIMER: ** Hate to break it to you but I don't own Star vs. The Forces of Evil. The only thing I own is the plot. (shrugs)

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

"'Tis a delightful morning." Ferguson declared as he bit into his croissant.

"What made you say that, bro?" Alfonzo asked.

"Well," the redhead began to say right after swallowing his food, "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping - oh it's such a beautiful way to start the day."

"Hmm. Indeed." Alfonzo agreed. "It's such a shame that my current state of mind rendered me unable to appreciate the city skyline during our brisk morning stroll."

"Oh?" Ferguson began to say, tilting his head inquisitively to the side. "You mean to say that something has been bothering you while we were walking all the way here?"

Alfonzo nodded. "My eyes feel like they are burning and my head is relentlessly throbbing." he said in a strained voice. Then he massaged his temples with his index finger and thumb. "Man, this always happens whenever I drink too much."

"Then, if you're very much aware of what happens right after you drink multiple cups of beer, then why the hell do you still allow yourself to participate in such frivolities?" Ferguson asked.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you're such a sucky partner during beer pong!"

"Yeah but you could have refused to do the challenge-"

"Never! A real man never turns down a challenge!" Alfonzo thundered, slamming his hands on the table.

Ferguson instantly let go of his croissant and watched it fall to his plate. "Oh." he said, glancing at the half-eaten bread.

"And since _you_ refused to drink after the second cup, _I_ drank the rest of the shots for you." Alfonzo added.

"But I'm allergic to alcohol." Ferguson reasoned. "My skin turns red and blotchy. Here's proof." Then he pushed the sleeve of his jacket all the way to the elbow and presented the flaming red marks that covered his flesh.

Alfonzo winced at the sight and pulled Ferguson's sleeve to conceal the latter's swollen skin. Then he shot the redhead with a puzzled look. "Dude, if that's the case, then why the hell did you allow yourself to play beer pong? Last time I checked, beer pong _totally_ involves alcohol." he asked.

Ferguson simply shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to do something stupid before graduating."

Alfonzo's mouth fell open. Then he shook his head in disbelief. "Are you being real right now, Ferguson? Your answer just made my head feel like it's getting drilled by a sharp pencil."

"Sorry." was all the redhead could utter.

Marco, who had overheard their conversation, was already perusing through his mother's medicine cabinet. "Hey. Are you having a terrible case of hangover?" Marco asked as he faced the direction of his curly-haired friend.

"Yep," Alfonzo replied, still rubbing circles on his temples. "With a migraine this severe, I'm surprised that I didn't wake up in Vegas and realize that I did something super cray."

Marco hummed in agreement as he tossed Alfonzo a canister filled with tablets. "Heads up."

Alfonzo, who had a history of playing baseball, caught the canister effortlessly. "What's this?" he asked.

"Aspirin." Marco said. "Make sure your stomach has some food in it before popping a tablet in your mouth."

"Yes mom." Alfonzo muttered as he played with the canister in his hands.

"Oh, and alcohol's a diuretic - which means it'll make you wanna pee a lot. So you better drink lots of water to prevent getting dehydrated."

" _God_ , okay mom! Stop babying me!" Alfonzo yelled as he rolled his eyes in frustration. Then he pointed at himself. "As you can see, I'M AN _ADUUUUULT_!" he sang, clearly doing a nice impression of Andy Samberg.

"Haha! Yep and look at you. You did an amazing job taking care of yourself." Marco said, pointing at Alfonzo. "I mean, your hair is unkempt and your clothes need ironing. You totally look like shit."

Alfonzo smirked as he fixed his hair and smoothed his clothes with his free hand. "That bad, huh?"

Marco nodded. "I'm just being frank here, bro."

"Well, _I'll_ be frank with you, too. You look shittier, man. No lie." Alfonzo pointed out as he massaged the side of his head with the edge of the aspirin canister. "You have heavy-looking bags under your bloodshot eyes. Either you have sore eyes or you didn't get a proper wink of sleep after getting super drunk last night."

When the Latino didn't respond, Alfonzo rattled the canister in his hand to grab the former's attention. "I'm pretty sure you do not have sore eyes right now, Marco Diaz." he taunted. "Want some of these?"

Marco mumbled something as he brought his attention back to the stove. He let his hand hover above the pan to check if it's already hot. "Hmm. Still not hot enough." he muttered under his breath.

Ferguson flailed an arm to call Marco's attention. "Marco? A mug of hot water, please!"

"Get it yourself, Ferg."

"My legs still hurt from walking." he reasoned.

"Oh, fine." Marco said after kicking the stove's heat up a notch. Then he swiped a Ferguson's mug from the table and went over to the water dispenser.

As Marco filled the mug with water, Ferguson ripped open a small packet of 3-in-1 coffee and gently whiffed it out of sheer curiosity. The smell made his nose wrinkle, and he let out a little sneeze.

"Bless you!" Alfonzo whispered over to his friend. The latter just mumbled his thanks as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his jacket.

"Any idea what's in a packet of 3-in-one coffee?" Ferguson asked, holding the packet up for his friends to see.

"Coffee, milk and sugar." Marco answered as he handed him a mug full of hot water.

"Goddammit. I thought it'd be three different kinds of coffee in one." Ferguson remarked.

Marco grinned. "What, you mean like a three-cheese pizza?"

Ferguson chuckled as he poured the contents of the packet into the mug. "Exactly."

Alfonzo checked his watch. "Hey guys, it's six-thirty in the morning."

"Yeah, so?"

" _Twinkle twinkle little Star, now I'm wondering where you are!_ " Alfonzo sang.

"Pretty sure that's _not_ how the song went." Ferguson mumbled. "But yeah, Marco. Where's Star?"

"When I woke up, she was nowhere to be found." Marco muttered. "She didn't even bother to leave a message."

"She left without eating breakfast?" Ferguson asked.

"Oh, she definitely chewed on a Swedish nutrition bar and called it breakfast." Marco answered, frowning at the Kälteen Bar wrapper Star left in the sink. He fished it out and threw it in the wastebasket next to his feet.

Speaking of breakfast, Marco was definitely forced to play the host of this impromptu gathering. Honestly, he didn't expect his friends to be serious when they said that they were going to crash his place in the morning. He figured that they'll stop by in their respective homes to sleep a bit, take a bath, get dressed and grab something to eat before meeting up with him.

Turns out, the boys went straight to his place right after what they described as the " _most epic party this year_ ".

Marco tried his hardest to act all interested in what transpired right after he left, but as soon as his friends talked about the horrible love song that sent a poor girl to the hospital right after her ears bled, he just zoned out and looked for something to do. (But, if Marco had to guess who the poor girl was, then he assumed that it was Sabrina - the poor cheerleader girl who often gets hospitalized for the strangest reasons.)

So he busied himself with kitchen duty as a way to excuse himself from participating in the unsavory chattering of his friends. It was effective, for his friends ignored him as he arranged the raw bacon strips on top of the preheated pan. As soon as the pork hit the metal finish, it sizzled wildly - and Marco's stomach rumbled lightly at the sight of food being cooked.

Besides, Marco was the only one in the room who knew how to expertly wield the skillet and the spatula. He didn't want to hand over the responsibility to the two bumbling idiots who had previously set the kitchen on fire while preparing a recipe they had copied from _Epic Meal Time_ (that cheeseburger lasagna thing). Thank god for Star's magic wand - since it helped fix things in a jiffy after it happened.

 _Star.  
_ She just left without even saying goodbye.  
Did he do something wrong?  
Was she awake when he kissed her?  
If so, then did she dislike what he did?

"Argh, dammit." Marco sighed in annoyance as he flipped the bacon strips in the frying pan, and he jerked back as it spit little droplets of oil. "Yikes!" he exclaimed.

"You seem troubled." the redhead pointed out as he gave the Latino a sideways glance.

"Seem isn't the correct term."

"You _are_ troubled, then?" Ferguson clarified.

"Troubled is an understatement." Marco muttered. " _Devastated_ is much more fitting."

"Devastated?! Is it because the supposed owner of this fancy little thing is promised to another?" Alfonzo questioned as he placed the said object on top of the dining table.

Marco whirled around and instantly frowned at the sight of the box. "I thought I told you guys to chuck that thing." he said as he put the hand holding the spatula on his hip.

"Dude," Alfonzo began to say, "This thing looks too precious to be chucked."

"Well that thing's practically trash to me."

Alfonzo lifted a brow. "A 14-karat gold necklace with aquamarine droplets does not look like trash to me, bro."

Marco gave them a wry smile. "Ohhh, but it is."

"Give it to Star, then." Ferguson suggested.

"Nah. I'll get her something better than that."

Alfonzo and Ferguson instantly exchanged confused looks. The former slid the box over to the latter. "Let's just get this thing pawned." he whispered to the redhead.

"Good idea." Ferguson suggested as he caught the box with his hand.

Marco returned back to his cooking and slid the spatula against the metal finish of the pan. Then he lifted the bacon strips and transferred them on a plate lined with paper napkins. He took the plate and set it in the middle of the dining table.

"Breakfast." he dully announced as he removed his oven mitt.

"Boy, this smells good." Ferguson remarked as he inhaled the scent of bacon. Alfonzo just sighed with a blissful look on his face.

"Your mother has taught you well." Ferguson continued as he fished a strip with his bare hand.

"Thank you! Oh and..." Marco eyed Ferguson's hand suspiciously. "…did you wash your hands?"

"Yeah," Ferguson replied as he munched on a strip. "Just who do you think I am?" he asked in a mock Donald Trump accent.

"Trump!" Alfonzo yelled.

"Dude, that question was rhetorical!" Ferguson yelled back.

Alfonzo chuckled. "I know. I was just trying to wake myself up. Maybe I should just get coffee." he said as he extended an arm to the center of the table to hook an empty mug. Then he stood and walked over to the hot water dispenser.

While Alfonzo busied himself with his coffee, Marco set the bread basket next to the plateful of bacon and pulled up a chair to sit next to Ferguson. "Need anything else?" he asked as he flipped over his plate.

Ferguson had a sly look on his face. "Yes."

Marco pushed the bread basket over to Ferguson. "Spanish bread?" he offered.

Ferguson looked at the half-eaten croissant in his plate. "Uh, I already have a croissant."

Marco pushed the bread basket closer to his friend. "Another croissant, then?"

Ferguson eyed the basket with contempt. "I'm on a strict diet." he informed Marco.

"We both know that's not true." Marco pointed out, smiling with a knowing look on his face.

"I'm serious this time!" Ferguson insisted, flailing his arms angrily.

"Dude, if I had a penny every time you said that phrase then I'd probably be richer than Bill Gates."

Ferguson fell silent and paused to deliberate for a while. When Marco made a motion to pull the basket away, Ferguson found his hand protecting the basket and he angrily hissed at the Latino.

Startled, Marco instantly jerked his hand away. "What the-!?"

"Don't take it away yet!" Ferguson cried. "I'm still deliberating whether I should take one or not."

"Dude, just take one!"

"Aw, you win." Ferguson said as he threw his hands in defeat. He reluctantly pulled another croissant from the basket and put it next to the croissant he already had. Then he gave it a dark look like it was a mistake waiting to happen.

"Kidding aside, was there something that you actually need?" Marco asked as he pierced a bacon strip with his fork.

"Mmm, yeah." Ferguson responded. "I need answers."

Marco's brow rose. "Answers to what? The Math homework?"

"What? No! I did my homework! Who do you think- never mind." Ferguson said, shaking his head a little. "We," he began, as he gestured between him and Alfonzo, "have questions for you." he said, ending his sentence with a point towards Marco's direction.

Marco tensed a little. "Oh my god, I'm starting to feel worried."

The redhead nonchalantly waved his hand to dispel Marco's thoughts. "Come on, _relaaaax_. They're just simple questions. You have nothing to fear."

Marco remained unconvinced. "Aight. Then what are these simple questions for?" he pressed.

"For our suspicions to be laid to rest." Alfonzo answered as he carried his coffee to his side of the table. Then, as he sat, he removed his glasses in a suave fashion and allowed it to hang on his shirt collar.

"Uhh, why did you remove your glasses?" Marco asked in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"I don't like how the steam fogs my glasses." Alfonso replied. "Nice try trying to change the subject, though."

Marco gulped. Looks like his friends were dead set on grilling him before going to school.

"So, what happens now?" Alfonzo asked.

"What do you mean _what happens now_?"

"Duh," Ferguson said, "Now that you know that your dream girl is in a relationship with someone else, what happens now?"

Marco shrugged. "I really don't know." he honestly answered.

"Next question!" Alfonzo piped from his seat, "You, _sir_ , can't escape from this one!" he said, smiling cheekily at the Latino.

Marco put on a brave face and leaned forward as he braced for the attack. "Aight. Hit me." he challenged.

"Is there something going on between you and Star?"

Marco froze. "W-what?"

"Ooo, as expected. The attacker launches a direct hit." Ferguson pointed out. Alfonzo looked pleased as he leaned back in his chair while sipping his coffee.

Marco bit his lip as he pondered whether he should tell his friends about what he had realized the night before. They had eager looks on their faces, and as the silence grew longer, the atmosphere grew heavier. The boys looked like they already knew, but they obviously wanted to hear it from his mouth.

Heck, they're his childhood friends - the modern (and lamer) version of the _tres mosqueteros_. And, as a sworn member of their inseperable trio, he should really tell them what's going on instead of keeping them in the dark.

He took a deep breath, clenched his fists and closed his eyes. Then he told the truth:

"I... I like Star…"

 **CRASH!**

Marco's eyes suddenly opened, and both of his friends were on the floor, staring at him with stunned looks on their faces.

"Goodness!" Marco exclaimed, rushing over to help Alfonzo up. "You guys okay?"

"Man, that felt like we just got sucker punched!" Alfonzo exclaimed as he stood up properly. Then he bent over to dust his pants.

"The truth hurts... Literally!" Ferguson added, rubbing his butt. "Help me up?"

Alfonzo and Marco gripped Ferguson's arms to support him as they helped him up. As soon as the boy managed to stand on his own, he turned to grin at the Latino. "So what made you realize that you actually like her?" he asked.

"Beer."

Alfonzo smiled triumphantly. "Knew it." he said, smirking. "You were drunk."

"Yeah," Marco admitted, "and I may have done something crazy while I was under the influence."

Ferguson gasped. "Oh my god, did you fuck her?"

"W-what? No!" Marco exclaimed, shaking his head vehemently. Then he buried his face in his hands. "I almost did, though. I mean, I wanted to." he mumbled.

"Marco you- you idiot!" Alfonso cried, slamming a hand on the table for the second time. "Why didn't you fuck her?!"

"Because she didn't want me to, okay?" Marco replied, spreading his arms wide. "I mean, I was kissing her neck-"

"You kissed Star Butterfly's neck?!" Alfonzo cried, very incredulous.

Marco bashfully nodded.

"Did her sweat taste sweet?"

"No, it was bitter. A bit like butterbeer - but then again, the taste must've come from my own mouth. We were drinking, after all." Marco replied. "Anyway, let me finish-"

"Yeah, Fonzi. Let him finish." Ferguson chimed in.

"Fine. I'll shut up." Alfonzo remarked, crossing his arms.

"Okay, so I was kissing her on the couch-"

"Did you give her breasts a little squeeze while you were at it?" Alfonzo interrupted once more.

"Dude, just shut up!" Ferguson yelled at Alfonzo, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry! I was curious."

Marco waved his hands to say no. "To answer your question, it's no. No breast touching. Anyway, she acted like she wanted it because she was gripping on my shirt like her life depended on it and she kept moaning my name."

Then he paused, cheeks turning beet red at the memory. When he looked at his friends, he noticed that they had big smiles on their similarly flushed faces as they urged him to go on.

"It was going so well, but, before things could get any further… she hesitated."

Their faces fell. "Really?" Ferguson asked. Alfonzo just frowned.

"Yeah, I told her what I wanted to do." Marco said with his head hung low as he recounted that part. "When I said I wanted to do more than just kissing… she just couldn't give me a proper response. She was all-" Then he did a high-pitched voice and imitated Star's body language. " _Ooh Marco! I don't really know what to dooo! Please don't be maaad!"_

Alfonzo tilted his head in confusion. "Did she really say it like that?" he asked. "Star's more of a _kawaii_ kind of girl. She ends some of her sentences with a tilde, if you know what I mean."

"You know that acting is not really my strongest point." Marco pointed out.

"Yeah, you're pretty terrible-"

"So what happened next, Marco?" Ferguson impatiently asked, bringing both of the boys back into the course.

"Oh, right. Sorry. So I went to get a glass of water, sat on a chair, and mulled a little about what I did. Did a little self-loathing, too." Marco said, chuckling a little. "Then I remembered how soft Star felt in my hands so I thought maybe I should get some sleep – you know, so that the day could end faster."

The boys nodded.

"And then I saw Star, sleeping soundly on the couch." Marco said, smiling as he recalled the memory. "She looked so beautiful as she slept – and I went over to her just to see her up close."

"And what did you do?" Ferguson asked.

"He touched her boobs, I'm sure of it." Alfonzo whispered to Ferguson. The latter just shushed his friend.

"Well, I sat on the floor next to the couch. She must have known that I was there since she called out my name in her sleep… and the way she said it made me feel warm… made me extremely happy. It was then, at that moment, that I realized that I may have liked her more than I should have. Then she called my name once more in her sleep and begged me to stay so..."

"So, you what?" Alfonzo asked. "Touched her boobs?"

"No!" Marco barked, "What is it with you and boobs? I just sat there, holding her hand."

"And did something happen after that?" Ferguson pressed.

"Uh… I kissed her on the lips."

"Oh my god!" Alfonzo exclaimed, clasping Marco's hands and looking upwards. "You kissed Star! So it's official?"

Marco bit his lip and looked away. "N-no, you see… she left without saying goodbye this morning sooo yeah. I didn't get a proper response."

Alfonzo frowned. "Really? Man, that's just… sad."

Ferguson scratched his chin as he thought deeply. Then he hit his palm with a fist. "Oh, I have a theory!" he declared.

"What is it?" Marco asked.

"Don't you see? You just got rejected by Jackie Lynn Thomas! If I were in Star's shoes, then I wouldn't sleep with you! It just wouldn't feel right."

"Oh damn," Alfonzo muttered. "You just made Star feel like she was some sort of a rebound."

Marco gasped. "Really?"

His friends nodded.

"Gosh, I'm such a stupid asshole." Marco wailed, burying his face in his hands once more.

Ferguson rushed over to his side and slung an arm over his shoulder. "Dude, don't worry. We'll help you out with Star." He cheerfully said.

Alfonzo nodded. "Yeah, and we'll think of something." He said. "We got you, man."

Marco looked up. "Really?"

"Really." Both boys said in unison.

Marco gave his friends a grateful smile. Seriously, where would he be without his super awesome _amigos_?

* * *

Star Butterfly found herself slamming the cover of her Math textbook shut.

She felt a little proud of herself for understanding a little bit of the chapter. Of course she had Marco to thank for explaining how the substitution process works.

 _Substitute_.

She sighed. Yep, that's what she is.

She watched enough movies to understand that when humans get rejected by the people they fell in love with, they instantly look for other people to have rebound sex with just to make themselves feel better.

So she sighed. That's what Marco definitely tried to do last night - and she didn't want to fuck someone just because. Plus, that's definitely _not_ how she wanted to lose her V-card.

But, she had to admit, the way he slid his tongue against the flesh of her neck that night was strong enough to drive her crazy. She shuddered as she recalled the feel of his hot breath against her skin. She remembered how much she wanted to take her clothes off as she straddled against his hard length. God, it was so good. So good that she begged him to leave more lewd marks on her skin, just like the one on her neck.

She pulled her collar down as she touched the small bruise he marked on her. It tingled a little, and she closed her eyes to recall how she got it in the first place. Her body suddenly grew hot and her cheeks flushed. " _Ohhh_..." she whispered as she imagined the feel of his tongue kissing her everywhere.

She knew she was in a library, and she was supposed to be **studying**.

But what's the harm, right? She's in a pretty secluded place - and only a few people were there in the area. Those who were in the library were too engrossed with their books. Maybe a minute of thinking something nasty wouldn't hurt.

Just when her imagination started to get lewd, the school bell rang wildly - riveting her out of her graphic thoughts and bringing her back to the reality.

She gasped a bit loudly right after she remembered where she was. With a slight panic, she covered her mouth as she looked around. Nobody seemed to care about the noise she just created. Still, she blushed wildly as she covered her hickey with a scarf.

She, then, proceeded to mentally scold herself. Really, what was she thinking?! Was she really planning on doing something nasty in a public place?

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "Star, you _will_ think about Math! And you _will_ pass your exam!" she yelled, loud enough to be heard by the entire library.

That caught the attention of almost everyone, but instead of staring at her like she was some sort of an insensitive freak, they just returned to what they were doing before she disrupted them. The thin and wiry librarian, who sat behind a counter situated near the exit, simply pressed a bony finger to her mouth. Star shot her a shy smile as she briskly walked her way out of the library.

Nervous thoughts filled her mind as she made her way to the classroom, not because of the Math test, but the because of the prospect of being in the same room with her _best friend-turned-love interest_. The idea that she will have to talk to him eventually frightened her a little bit, but she understood that it was inevitable to avoid him forever (since they live together). So, to make the situation a little bearable and a little less awkward, she plastered a big smile on her face as she pushed the door of her classroom open. Then she flashed her pearly whites to the first people she saw in the room.

"Hey guys!" she cheerfully greeted.

They mumbled their hellos before returning to their notes.

She gave herself a little pat on the back for completing the first step without any hitches. Now to find the Latino in a red hoodie.

As her eyes scanned the area, she was surprised to see that Marco wasn't where he usually was. He sat by the window as he buried his nose in his book. Star began to walk over towards him, but stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw a familiar redhead who slumped over the only seat next to Marco. He appeared to be in a very deep slumber, for he snored quite loudly - prompting those who sat near him to cover their ears with their headsets. Including Marco.

She frowned. She felt weird for some reason. _That's her seat,_ she thought. But then again, nobody labeled the chairs with their names so technically it wasn't hers at all. Plus, Marco didn't bother to save her the seat Ferguson slept on so maybe he didn't want her to sit next to him today. Or tomorrow. Or forever.

Maybe he was mad her for just disappearing without letting him know where she went.

She thought that it was adorable to see him covered in a giant comforter as he slept on the floor next to the couch - but after what transpired the night before, she just couldn't muster the courage to wake him up. She was so scared of him - and she was so scared that he'll ask her why she, the bravest girl he's ever met, chickened out on going all the way with him.

Apparently, her fear was caused by what she had read in one of Mrs. Diaz's Cosmopolitan magazines. In one of the articles about love and sex, she remembered getting struck by a phrase that basically said: Everyone knows the **ONE GOLDEN RULE** when it comes to best friends that are guys: **DO** _NOT_ **, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE, SLEEP WITH THEM.** The gist of the article was that a girl fell in love with her best friend after sleeping with him. Unfortunately things didn't work out and now... They just don't speak with each other anymore. And you'll wish you never did it in the first place.

Now, here's the thing: Marco _hated_ Cosmopolitan with a burning passion. If she told him that an article featured in one of their magazines was to blame, then he might yell at her for firmly believing in trivial garbage. But, the root idea of losing Marco's friendship scared the hell out of her and she didn't want to risk that.

Also, she must have told him this plenty of times but he's practically the older brother that she never had. He knew everything about her, the guys she dated, her bad habits, her snarky attitude and what she looked like with absolutely no make-up on. So yeah, having sex with him would _definitely_ feel like incest.

With a sigh, she decided to sit in the back row where Marco couldn't see her. He looked very distraught as he went over his notes, and she didn't want to give him a reason to upset him even more.

Her feet led her to the back of the room, and she saw Jackie in one of the seats, flipping the pages of her Math book with a distressed look on her face. She seemed to be cramming just like everybody else - but Star expected her to since Jackie was dumb enough to throw a birthday party a day before an exam. Thank the heavens she ditched going to the event on purpose.

Thinking that she wasn't in the mood to exchange pleasantries with her, Star began to pivot her direction away from the skater girl.

Unfortunately, the aforementioned instantly glanced up and her eyes lit up upon seeing Star. Grinning with obvious delight, she waved a very friendly hello. "Hi Star! Heard you were sick. You okay now?" she asked.

Star, who had just walked three steps away, had to retract those steps just to return Jackie's hello with a less enthusiastic wave of her own. "Hi Jackie. I'm okay now. Heard your party was epic." she said, sounding a bit forced. Jackie didn't seem to notice and kept the happy look on her face.

"Was it fun?" Star asked, trying to make conversation. Even though her legs were screaming to leave, she thought that she should at least show a little bit of politeness by pretending to be interested.

"Hell yeah, and you totally missed it." Jackie pouted. "Now you owe me a birthday gift."

"Yeah, I'll get you something nice. How about a sundress?"

"I'm not really a fan of sundresses."

"Oh, I'll think of something."

"Nah, I was just kidding. You don't really have to get me anything." Jackie said. To this, Star just gave Jackie a relieved smile. "Oh, good. Because I don't really know what you like."

"Haha, anything but skirts and dresses. I'm more of a shirt and pants kind of person. They're quite functional for skating. Oh, but I don't wanna bore you with that... Anyway..." Jackie trailed off as she gestured towards the empty seat next to her. "Um, you wanna sit next to me?"

"Uhh..." she looked around, trying to look for another person she could sit with. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Alfonzo flailing his hands to grab her attention. When she finally glanced at his direction, he instantly cupped the side of his mouth to call her over. "Hey Star, sit next to me!" he called.

Star was happy to oblige, but suddenly froze when she saw that Alfonzo was sitting behind Marco. She had few seconds to deliberate, and she was tempted to sit with Jackie for a bit. But Alfonzo seemed adamant to have her sit next to him - since he frantically waved like a shipwreck victim and she happened to be the ship that received his SOS.

It was strangely inviting.

"Thanks for offering me to sit next to you... but I kinda promised Alfonzo that I'll sit next to him today..." she told Jackie. It was a lie, but sitting next to Alfonzo seemed like a better choice than spending an hour feeling super weird with the girl who (1) unwittingly stole her potential boyfriend and (2) who broke her best friend's heart.

"Sorry..." Star apologized.

"Oh, it's cool." Jackie said as she waved goodbye. "See you around, then."

"See you."

"Oh, and tell Marco I said hi."

Star immediately felt anger rise to her cheeks and she just snapped at the blonde. "Hey, I think it would be better if you said hi to him personally instead of asking others to do it for you. I mean, he's just sitting _there_."

Jackie was taken aback by Star's sudden burst of anger. "Whoa! What did I ever do to make you snap at me like that?" she exclaimed in a surprised manner.

"Sorry." Star muttered. "Just... Say hi to him yourself. It'll make him happier."

Jackie nodded, still feeling a bit perplexed. "Alright. I will, then. Thanks Star."

Star sighed as she trudged over to the curly-haired boy. Then she sat on the empty chair next to him as she removed her satchel from her shoulder. "Hey Fonzi." she greeted, giving him a small smile.

"Hey to you too. You look really nice today. I totally dig your scarf." Alfonzo said, reaching over to pull her scarf. As soon as the fabric brushed his fingers, she pulled it away and shot him an embarrassed smile.

"Uh, my neck's pretty cold right now so..." she lied.

Alfonzo's face broke into a grin and leaned forward to poke the back of the boy sitting in front of him. "Marco! Star has a pretty scarf _covering_ her _neck."_ he mischievously said.

"Dude!" Marco hissed from his seat. "Stop bothering me."

"Ahaha, okay." he whispered back, then turned to Star. "So, pretty miss... do you have a date for the prom?"

Star shook her head. "Nope."

Alfonzo snickered as he poked Marco's back again, this time, with the butt of his pen. "Ey Marco! Star says that she doesn't have a date for prom." he said.

Marco yanked the earbuds off his ears and slung them over his shoulder. Then he whirled around to face the both of them. "Yeah, I know. I chased all of them away." Marco muttered.

"You did what!?" Star demanded. She figured that boys thought she was too weird to be asked to the prom. Most of the girls she knew already had dates - even Janna.

Marco shot her a cheeky smile as he waved a hello. "Just kidding. Hey Star."

"Hey." she said, sounding a bit unsure as she waved back. Weird, he didn't seem mad at her - and he should be. Holy shit, was she overthinking again?

"Star, why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you breakfast or drove you to school." Marco said.

Star noticed that he sounded a bit a sad when he asked. It made Star pretty guilty. So she nervously fiddled with her fingers as she tried to come up with a response. "Um, sorry if I just left without telling you. You see, I wanted to study without any distractions." she explained.

"He's a distraction?" Alfonzo cut in, pointing at his Latino friend.

Star rolled her eyes and ignored the boy. Then her eyes hovered at the entrance of the classroom and desperately hoped that their actual troll of a teacher would just saunter in and save her from this awkward situation.

True to her wishes, the massive troll in flowery pants walked in with test papers in her hand. Those who were standing immediately returned to their seats and did a last minute skimming of the chapters they should have studied for. Alfonzo turned to wake Ferguson, and Marco was still looking at Star - hoping that she'll look his way again.

And when she finally did, he gave her a thumbs-up sign. "You can do it!" he mouthed.

"Thanks." she mouthed back.

Marco secretly smiled as he fished a pen from his bag.

 _Okay, let's do this, Star!_ she thought as Ms. Skullnick distributed the sheets of paper to the kids sitting in the front row. "Get one and pass." she instructed.

Upon receiving the paper, she instantly read the first part of the test questions and grinned triumphantly. "Wow! It's like understanding some sort of a foreign language! Alfonzo, I think can do this!" she excitedly whispered.

"Good for you." Alfonzo whispered back.

She nodded at him before returning her attention to the paper on her desk. It was strange that a single sheet of paper made her feel so giddy and excited as opposed to the rest of the class who looked like they just found out they had some sort of a rare disease.

Skullnick banged a huge metal ruler on the side of the teacher's table. "Listen! You know the rules. No talking, no using of cellphones, and you are not allowed to go to the bathroom if you aren't done. If I catch you doing _any_ of these things then I will consider it as cheating. Also, don't forget to write your name and read the instructions carefully - yada yada." she said. "Any questions?"

Janna raised her hand. "Can we reschedule the exam?"

"No."

Everyone in the class, except for Star, groaned.

" _Serious_ questions?" Skullnick asked.

Nobody dared to raise their hands.

"None? Alright then. You may now begin."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

And finally we reached the fifth chapter! Thanks to all of those who left their thoughts in the review section! I really felt happy reading what you guys wrote. Nachos for everyone!

 **Here's the part where I reply to all of you:**

 **Mr. Drawer:** thanks for the lollipop, and for leaving all forms of feedback! Hope you liked this chapter!

 **SonicELITE:** BROCHACHA NO MORE NACHOS FOR YOU. Just tight hugs! (hugs you) Thanks for your sweet words! You're super duper nice!

 **DanaGlama45:** Heehee. Finally! (hugs)

 **aliyaperez101:** Thanks! I hope you find this chapter great as well!

 **Anonymims:** Really? Ah yeah! I think I read that somewhere in the All The Starco tumblr page. :) Thanks for leaving your feedback! Hearing from you made me so happy!

 **Lost:** You're pretty good too! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **MaFx98:** Thank you so much for leaving feedback! It made me so happy reading your comment. I'm so glad that you enjoyed certain parts of my fic (and even took the time to let me know what they were) and I hope that you enjoy this chapter too. Read you! (hugs you super tight - hope you can feel my appreciation from the Philippines to you in Venezuela) PS: Your english is pretty good. Don't worry!

 **Mricecream03:** Nooo! Don't die! You're alive!

 **The Real Travioly:** Thanks so much! I hope this chapter's worth the wait! Here, have some nachos! :)

 **trace chadwick** : Really? You don't think it's rushed or anything? Thanks for leaving feedback! Here, have some nachos!

 **Dez1033:** Glad you enjoyed the fic! Hope that you like this chapter as well!

 **pirelli-chan:** Pirelli! Glad you checked this out! Have some nachos!

 **JellyBro99:** I hope this chapter's worth the wait as well! Thanks so much for leaving feedback - and I quite like that analogy you made. Hop on my magical mystery ride and I'll take you to places!

 **THANK YOU...**

 **...To those who left favs:** **Mr. Drawer, Hirocan, Starcosuperfan2015, litterry,** **Dez1033, Angelz1251**

 **...To** **those who clicked follow:** **Mr. Drawer, Hirocan, Starcosuperfan2015, litterry, cartoon-reject, MaFx98, Emastar01**

 **...To** **those who added me in their fav/follow list:** **Mr. Drawer, Starlightaquamarine, Starcosuperfan2015, Angelz1251, darkmist111, Dez1033**

 **NOTE: I realized that my email (terrapendleton **_at_ **yahoo** _dot_ **com) isn't giving me a full list of the people who left favs, follow, or reviews. As much as possible, I want to respond to all of you - so feel free to leave a review or PM me if you did. Oh, and don't hesitate to ask me to check your stories out. I will definitely read it and leave any form of feedback.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** **I'm back!** Sorry if I took so long to update. You see, I've been trying to double my efforts at work since I'll be taking a week-long break. Holy Week's coming up (which means that I'll have plenty of time to work on my fics) and on **March 26** , I'm going to Manila to watch the **Les Misérables** at **The Theatre at Solaire**. Oh, and did I mention that my ticket is frickin' VIP?! This is exciting!

 **Disclaimer:** All of the characters mentioned in this story aren't mine. ;)

 **CHAPTER SIX**

* * *

Alfonzo groaned as he submitted his paper to the front. He really did his best, but he felt that he could have done better if he had actually studied for it.

 _Oh well, that's just how it is._ he thought. He pocketed his pen and glanced over at Star who still had that smug look on her pretty face. Seriously, even if she's smiling like that, he _possibly_ couldn't be the only one who thought that the test was difficult.

Alfonzo always found his name somewhere in the Top 10 of the class and to think that he left two items blank _obviously_ meant that more than half of the students in the room found it difficult to answer that part of the exam as well.

Star, on the other hand, never made it to the Top 10 but why the hell is she smiling like that? It made him curious so he decided to ask.

"Hey, how did you do?" Alfonzo casually asked, leaning over to the direction of the princess.

"I did awesome, I'm pretty sure." she confidently said, beaming widely.

Alfonzo nodded. Yep, she sounded really sure. That's actually a good thing, right? Well, no use crying over spilled milk. Plus, he's good friends with the girl. It's good to see her smile like that after a tough test. It was, admittedly, a cool change.

"You know what?" he said as he slung the strap of his messenger bag over his head. "This is the first time I didn't see you cringe after I asked you that question. Maybe you really did awesome so congratulations in advance."

She flipped her scarf over her shoulder. "Thanks! I worked hard. If I don't see an A on my paper then I'll be mad at myself." She stated, chuckling just a little bit.

"I admire your confidence, Star Butterfly. I wish I could be just like you." Alfonzo remarked as he watched their teacher exit with the test papers in her hands. The rest of the class immediately stood up and fixed their things before rushing out of the room.

Ferguson was still sitting on his desk, hands supporting his flubby chin. He seemed to be asleep again. Alfonzo tugged the back of the redhead's shirt collar. "We gotta jet. This guy needs to be reunited with his bed."

Star nodded, giving the redhead a sympathetic glance. It seemed that the party really wore people out, since those who attended either looked tired, stoned, or like zombies risen from their hypothetical graves.

Marco looked up from his seat and faced the bespectacled boy. "Dude, what about the exam in World History? Are you really planning to skip that?" he asked.

Alfonzo stopped in his tracks and whirled to face his friend. "I don't know about this guy but I'm pretty sure I can pass that class without taking the exam." Alfonzo said. Then he tilted his to the right as he thought. "Maybe I'll still get an A as my overall grade. Or a B. I don't know."

"Ferg's fine." Marco said, giving Alfonzo a reassuring look. "That guy perfected _all_ of his quizzes. He's practically exempted from the World History exam."

"Okay, but what about you?" Alfonzo asked.

"Me? I think my GPA will be affected drastically if I skip the test." Marco replied.

"Pshaw, you got nothing to worry about. You can still apply for legit colleges with what you'll get." Alfonzo pointed out. "After all, your mind is just as sound as your body. You'll be okay, karate boy."

"Hi-yah!" Marco exclaimed, chopping an invisible board in half.

"I wish I could worry about things like college." Star remarked, fiddling with the fray of her scarf. "At least you guys get to have choices. I'm stuck with Queenship duties, etiquette, and responsibilities after graduation."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Alfonzo quipped. "I mean, being royalty must be truckloads of fun."

Star shook her head rapidly. "No, it's not."

"It's not?"

"It's not!" she exclaimed. "My life's pretty much mapped out already. Heck, I'm probably destined to marry some random prince from another dimension."

"So, if that will happen," Alfonzo said, gesturing to Marco. "Then what will happen to this guy?"

Star blinked. "Um, maybe he'll get married to some random Earth girl?"

Alfonzo tilted his head to the side as he frowned. "You okay with that?" he asked.

Star blinked again. "I'm okay with _what_?"

Marco shot Alfonzo a warning look.

Alfonzo shrugged, shaking both of his hands in front of his chest. "Nothing."

"Okay." Star said. "If it's really nothing."

"Well, if you want to run away from your family, I could offer you _my_ bedroom. It's not much and it's quite messy but it'll be super awesome to have a girl like you on board." Alfonzo offered. "Think of all the late night fun we could do."

Star's brow shot up. "Late night fun?" she repeated.

Alfonzo nodded eagerly. "Yep!" he cheerfully said.

"I don't like the sound of that, so no." Marco said, lifting a protective arm in front of Star.

Star giggled as she pushed Marco's arm down. "Don't worry," she told him, "I wasn't planning on saying yes."

"Okay, well anywayyy we need a ride home." Alfonzo said, glancing over at the redhead snoring peacefully in his seat.

"Grab a taxi, then."

" _Free_ ride home." Alfonzo insisted, emphasizing the first word.

"Nope."

"Ah, goddammit." Alfonzo cursed. Then he put his hands on his hips and wondered how to move Ferguson out of the room.

Marco took out his earphones from his pocket and plugged it in his phone. He was about to plug his ears with a bud when the princess stepped in front of him, blocking his path to the exit.

"Nice scarf," he remarked, giving the light blue garb a quizzical look.

"Thanks," she shyly mumbled, instantly covering it with her hands.

"Oh, don't cover it up. I think it looks charmingly fetching on you." Marco said.

Star did what she was told, yet chose to remain silent. Marco gestured to the view outside the window. "It's hot outside. Why are you wearing one?" he asked.

"Why are you wearing a hoodie, then?" she countered.

"I wear hoodies all the time," he parried. Then he motioned to the hem of her scarf. "You, on the other hand, don't usually wear scarves during blistering hot weathers. Either you're hiding something, or you're following a fashion trend. Which is it?"

Her face remained indignant. "Try guessing."

"You want me to guess? Okay then," Marco pressed, threatening to pull her scarf off. "You hiding something?"

"Yes."

"Um, is it a mark?" he asked.

"Yes."

"And what sort of mark is it?"

Star rolled her eyes. That was a stupid question. "Look in the mirror and ask the culprit, bud." she replied.

He gasped. "Oh my god! I left you a mark! Oh no. I'm so sorry! Don't worry, I'll stay away from you if that is what you want me to do-" he said, brushing past her as he made his way to the door.

"No!" Star yelled, grabbing his arm before he could touch the knob. "It'll make people suspicious. Just treat my scarf like it's some sort of a fashion trend I saw in Cosmo."

"You read that horrible magazine?" he asked, whirling around to face the princess.

She nervously laughed and hid her lips with her scarf. "Sometimes, in the bathroom. Whenever I take a long soak in the tub."

Marco sighed. "It's inevitable. But whatever. Just don't feed your brain with the nonsense they write in their articles, okay?"

"Man, you must really hate Cosmo so much, huh?"

"Well, they give shockingly stupid advice!"

She held his hand and stroked it with her smooth fingers. "Don't worry. I... I don't really read what's in the advice column. You know me, I skim over the words and just look at the pictures..." she lied.

He smiled a little and entwined her hand with his. "If you say so." he said, sounding a bit relieved. "Sorry if I got a little worked up over something trivial."

"You know what they say. Say what ya want. It's a free country." Star replied, squeezing his hand a little.

" **Hnnngggkkk** …" came Ferguson's awkward snoring sound, and both heads turned at the direction of the voice.

"Ey guys, we're leaving." Alfonzo said, carrying Ferguson in an awkward piggy back ride.

"Aight." Marco said, giving him an acknowledging nod.

"Take care!" Star said.

Alfonzo grunted as he jumped a bit to readjust Ferguson on his back. Then, with a strained look on his face, he wobbled out of the room as he carried his friend like a backpack. Star watched them with fascination as they exited the room. Alfonzo didn't really look strong, but he managed to carry one of the heaviest kids in their batch – so that's really something.

"Star?" Marco asked, poking her rib.

She brought her eyes to his. "Yes?"

"Are we okay?"

When she nodded to say yes, he instantly pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "W-whoa!" she exclaimed, gripping his shoulders to steady herself. Then, after several seconds, she wrapped her arms around his waist as she pressed herself closer to his body.

"I'm glad..." he whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead. Star just closed her eyes as his cool lips touched her skin.

At that moment, Star felt the _urge_ to put her hands on his face and crash her lips into his. She was very well-aware where they were, but her body didn't seem to care. Her hands were already creeping their way up towards his cheeks.

And just before her fingertips could touch the surface of his cheeks, Marco felt something hard hit his back. "Ouch!" he yelled, pulling back and turning around to check what hit him.

It was Jackie. She just hit him with her shoulder bag. "Uh, hi Marco. Wrap it up with Star. There are tons of people waiting for this class to step out of the room so that they could finally come in and do what this room is actually intended for. Studying." she advised as she sauntered over to the exit. Then she yanked the door open.

Before the couple could react, Jackie slammed the door behind her.

"Jackie just said hi to me." Marco observed.

Star looked down. _Alas, she's still all he could ever think about,_ she thought.

Marco tugged Star's hand towards the direction of the door. "Uh, we should probably go." he told her.

Star nodded as he led her out of the room. True enough to Jackie's statement, there were students waiting for them to come out. When they noticed that the couple had finally exited the room, they immediately swarmed towards the entrance.

As soon as the hallway reduced its number of tarries, Marco let go of her hand and snaked his arm around her waist as they walked. Star had to admit, this was pretty normal for the both of them, but this time, it made her feel a little bit happy that he held her like that in public. It made her feel like the both of them were a real couple. _So take that, Jackie!_

She sighed. Why the hell is she thinking of things like that? She shouldn't worry about Jackie anymore. Marco's practically given up on her.

 _Yet he still thinks of her. You heard what he said after Jackie talked to him._

She shook her head rapidly to keep the thoughts away from her head.

"You okay?" Marco asked, pulling her closer to his side. "Something bothering you?"

"Um," she began to say, moving her eyes around searching for a topic. When her eyes landed on the cafeteria sign, she knew _exactly_ what to ask.

"Hey, are we still eating lunch together?" she asked.

"Uh, if you want to."

"I want to. Do you?"

He nodded.

She smiled a little. "Just do me a teensy weensy little favor, please."

"Anything _."_

"Find a way to grab a lot of the lunch lady's pudding as soon as possible."

He stopped in his tracks. "Pudding? What for?"

"I'm gonna talk to Glossaryck." she said. It's true. She really needed to talk to someone who understands her body more than she does. When she was still in Mewni, her parents never touched on the subject of "urges" (since they never really thought it was necessary to discuss about it), but if these "urges" turn her into something greater than her Mewberty rampage, then what is the best course of action?

Only Sir Glossaryck of Terms would know.

"But wouldn't he tell you what it is that you need to know straightaway?"

"Yeah, that's right." Star said. "Buuut the pudding is for him to keep my question a secret from my parents."

* * *

World History was pretty tough, and Marco had to admit - some questions really made his nose want to bleed. Still, he managed to answer most of the items confidently. Eighty over a hundred? Should be fine.

He rubbed his head as he walked towards the cafeteria. His head had been throbbing relentlessly. It was a mild headache, but it seemed tolerable this morning. Maybe he should have considered popping an aspirin before he left for school. Yet, the entire canister is with Alfonzo, so maybe he'll swing by the school clinic if it gets worse.

As soon as he opened the door, there were already tons of students making their way to the lunch lady's corner. He wasn't really a fan of whatever the lunch lady served - but it's better than getting nothing. Besides, falling in line is the only way he could get pudding for Star.

He eyed the pudding cup pyramid at the far end of the counter and quickly drafted a plan in his head.

Okay, first he's going to fall in line, just like everybody else. Second, he's going to make the person standing next to him as an accomplice. Third, he's going to have the accomplice divert the lunch lady's attention while he grabs as many as he possibly can.

Good plan. Okay, let's do this.

Marco joined the kids in the line, and a scruffy kid with matted brown hair followed suit. He wore a green checkered shirt and covered his head with a hat that had a blue pine tree design. Marco figured that this kid was Dipper Pines, the current team leader of the Awesome Opossum Mathletes.

Dipper had been adamant to have Marco join his team ever since they were freshmen. Frankly, when Star warned him that joining Mathletes would mean that he is committing _social suicide_ , he dismissed all intent to swing by the Mathletes' clubroom even though he promised he would.

Then again, maybe it isn't too late to offer his membership in exchange for his cooperation.

He bent over to the side and cupped his cheek to pan his voice towards Dipper's direction. "Psst. Dipper."

He looked to the right. "Marco?"

"Yeah." he said, smiling at him. "Tray, please."

"Alright." Dipper said, handing him a tray.

Marco received it. "So, um, I heard that the scholastic decathlon's coming up." he began to say.

"Yeah," Dipper said, grabbing spoons and forks good for two people. He kept a pair to himself and handed Marco the other pair. "Why? Changed your mind?"

"Yeah, it'll look great in my college application." Marco said. Though it wasn't his primary intention, it was the next best thing to say.

"Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along." Dipper remarked, almost bumping his tray to Marco's as he moved to the right.

He grabbed two large chicken plates from the top shelf and set one of the plates on Dipper's tray. "Here you go _._ "

"Okay. You're tall. I think we can all see that." Dipper remarked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"I know. It's just that... Sorry. Height is a touchy subject for me." Dipper admitted, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"Huh, there's nothing wrong with your height." Marco said, putting a hand on top of Dipper's head. "You're tall enough."

Dipper shrugged. "Tall enough to ride roller coasters," he said. "Just not taller than… a friend. Anyway, I'm still a growing boy so you never know…"

Marco nudged Dipper's elbow to bring back his attention. "Okay, so as I was saying. I want to be part of this year's scholastic decathlon. Sooo..."

Dipper eyed him expectantly. "Sooo?"

Marco heaved a sigh before faking an enthusiastic smile. "I'm wondering if there's a slot open in your team."

Dipper's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Marco said, shrugging. "It'll be fun." he added, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

Dipper wasn't dumb. "What's the catch?" he asked, raising a suspicious brow upwards.

"What do you mean?"

"There's gotta be a catch, right?" he continued. "I mean, you never handed in your application form even if you said you would."

"This is a help me, help you situation." Marco began to explain. "You help me, and I'll help you. Aight?"

"Dude, you just played with your sentence structure, but I think I get what you're trying to say." Dipper said, scratching the back of his head. "But okay, what is it that you want me to do?"

Marco pointed at the pudding cups stacked like a pyramid at the end of the lunch lady's counter. "See the cups over there?"

Dipper followed the direction of Marco's finger and nodded. "Uh, yeah? What do you want me to do?" he repeated, still not grasping the situation fully.

"Cause a distraction while I grab pudding from that pyramid."

"Dude, why don't you just buy them?"

Marco frowned at him. "Can't! We get these things for free. Strictly one pudding cup per student." he explained, pointing at the printed sign on the wall behind the pudding pyramid.

"I know. I mean, outside." Dipper clarified. "Why don't you just buy them in a convenience store or something?"

"Because," Marco matter-of-factly said, "That's the lunch lady's special pudding. She made it herself."

"Then why don't you ask people if they could give their pudding to you?"

"Takes time. I need it ASAP."

"Must be good if you wanna steal it that much, huh?"

Marco smiled. "It's really good. A certain someone I know thinks that her pudding is the absolute best."

Dipper nodded. "So, it isn't for you." he stated. Then he pointed at him. "Is it for your blonde girlfriend?" he asked.

"Star isn't my girlfriend." Marco snapped, grabbing the tip of Dipper's finger and putting it down.

"Yet." Dipper pointed out.

"Yet." Marco agreed, then he sighed. "It's for Star, though. She needs it for... coercion purposes."

Dipper was about to ask him something, but opted to keep his mouth shut. Then he surveyed the counter as he moved his tray closer to the lunch lady's corner.

Marco gave him a pleading look. "Just help me out and I'll help you out. Whaddaya say?"

"Pinky swear you'll join the Mathletes?" Dipper asked, holding his pinky finger up.

"Pinky swear." Marco said, crossing his pinky with his.

"Deal."

The lunch lady cleared her throat. Marco and Dipper immediately brought their attention to the humongous bespectacled brunette in a ruffly navy blue dress. Her white apron had splotches of red - and it sort of looked like blood splatter from their viewpoint. With a strict look on her face, she allowed the ladle she was holding to hover above two different kinds of soup. "Mushroom or onion?" she monotonously asked, like she was dragged out of her bed this morning.

Marco pointed at the brew that looked less poisonous. "That one. Whatever that is." he declared.

"Mushroom. Excellent choice." the lunch lady said. Then she turned to Dipper.

"How about you- oh! It's Mabel Pines!" she said, eyes flickering in recognition.

Marco glanced at Dipper. "Mabel? I thought your name's Dipper."

Dipper's face looked like it got scrunched by a rag. "It is. Mabel's the name of my twin." he said.

"Identical?" Marco said to Dipper as he grabbed a small cup of pudding.

"No, but if she chopped her hair off and wore baggy clothes then I suppose she could impersonate me for a day."

"Sorry, my eyes are not as sharp as it used to be." the lunch lady told Dipper, waving the spectacles that dangled around her neck. "Hello Dipper. Where's Mabel?" she asked.

"She's skipping lunch today." Dipper replied. "Apparently, she had forgotten about the Math worksheets that's due this afternoon."

The lady clicked her tongue. "Oh hell." she muttered. "That's actually an unhealthy thing to do. Tell her to come visit me straightaway as soon as finishes what she is doing."

Marco, believing that the lunch lady was distracted, reached out to take another pudding.

"Hey!" The lunch lady instantly snapped back and threatened to whack Marco with her ladle. "Only one pudding per person." she informed him, pointing at the sign Marco read earlier.

Marco immediately put his hand away, and that's when Dipper decided to initiate his distraction plan.

"Hey, may I ask?" Dipper began, pointing at the greyish-green soup with orange blobs. "What is this?"

"Onion soup." The lunch lady replied.

"Really? Then why do I see orange blobs?"

Other people who were in the line had curious looks on their faces, trying to assess what the orange blobs were. This created enough opportunity for Marco to swipe two cups from the stack.

"I mean, these blobs are definitely not onion, right?" Dipper continued, pointing at the blobs swimming at the surface of the poisonous-looking soup.

The lunch lady poked an orange blob with her ladle. "Of course. What you see are carrots." she said.

Dipper frowned. "Then why do you call it onion soup when it's obviously carrot soup?"

"Because there's onion in there."

"Uh, I don't see it."

The lunch lady crossed her arms. "What is this, a health inspection interview?"

Dipper shook his head. "Um, no. Sorry. I was just curious."

"So what will it be?" the lunch lady asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Hold on," Dipper said, lifting a finger to distract the lady from glancing over at Marco's direction. "I'm still deliberating whether I am allergic to carrots or not."

Marco successfully swiped another pudding cup.

"Oh, good Lord _please_ help me." The lady began, sighing. "Is it really necessary to ask yourself whether you are allergic to carrots or not? Shouldn't you know that already?"

Dipper shrugged.

"You get mushroom _._ " the lunch lady snapped, dipping the ladle in mushroom soup.

Dipper poked over the protective glass. "Okay, that's actually a very good idea. Please put plenty of mushroom soup in my bowl because-" he paused, putting a hand on his chest. "I really love mushroom so much."

"If you are already aware that you love mushroom so much, then I wish you declared that you wanted mushroom IN THE FIRST PLACE!" the lady roared, swinging her ladle across the counter. "Look at the line! I still got tons of people to serve…"

Dipper backed away a little gave the line a glance. He noticed that it was twice as long as it used to be. Then with a shrug, he just shot the lunch lady an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I'll take mushroom soup. Final answer. Locking it in."

"This isn't a game show, son. You're very lucky I'm friends with your sister."

"Hooray for Mabel's existence!" Dipper said, raising a triumphant fist.

While the lunch lady's eyes were preoccupied in the soup, Marco swiped two pudding cups, put them in his jacket pocket, and vanished from Dipper's side.

As soon as the lunch lady handed Dipper two large bowls of goopy mushroom soup, he mumbled a quick thanks and moved on to what's left of the pyramid. He quickly swiped a pudding cup from the bottom row and put it in the middle of the bowls. Then, with an anxious look on his face, he walked around the cafeteria searching for the boy in a red hoodie. It was quickly replaced with relief as soon as he spotted the said boy sitting in the secluded part of the cafeteria. He was transferring the smuggled pudding cups from his pocket and into his bag.

It was a feat to get to where Marco sat. As he struggled to balance the contents of the tray he was holding, he also had to evade several teens who obviously hadn't been oriented with their school's "keep-right" rule as they rushed to the exit. Thankfully, he made it to the table without any hitches, and man – the travel wore him out.

He had to sit.

"Hi." Dipper said, huffing heavily, placing his tray in front of Marco as he sat.

Marco greeted him with a proud grin. "Hey." He said. "Now _that_ was an Academy Award winning performance by Dipper Pines."

"Wow," Dipper said, picking up his spoon, pretending that it was an Oscar. "This… this is an honor. I'd like to thank Marco Diaz for actually convincing me to be an accomplice to the great Pudding heist-"

"Cue in orchestra music." Marco said, humming the Oscars theme.

"Oh, and I'd like to thank my Grunkle Stan for letting me experience what it's like to be a criminal and for actually giving me the experience to be locked up in jail." Dipper said, wagging his "Oscar" to his imaginary fans. "Thank you, once again!"

Marco's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wait. Whaaaat? You went to jail?"

"Haha, it's actually a funny story. I was jailed for counterfeit a few summers back." he replied, stirring his Oscar/spoon in the soup.

"Wow, that's actually…super cool." Marco said, picking up the other bowl in Dipper's tray. "This is mine, right?"

"Hmm. I'm pretty sure it's yours." Dipper said. "After all, you left the counter without getting your soup."

* * *

Star, who had just finished her test, rushed over to the cafeteria after reading Marco's text.

 **M: At the back of the cafeteria.  
With Dipper Pines.**

 **S: Dipper Pines? O.o  
The Mathletes boy?**

 **M: Yep.**

 **S: Social suicide! =D**

 **M: Stop it. He's nice.  
Btw, just grab utensils.  
I already got you your lunch.**

 **S: Okay. Omw. =3**

When she had finally arrived, she walked over to the condiment corner to grab utensils. Then she rushed over to the back of the cafeteria to locate the boy in a red hoodie.

"Hi!" she greeted, sliding next to Marco. Then she looked at the brown-haired boy sitting in front of her. "Hi," she began, extending a hand towards Dipper. "I'm Star."

Dipper reached over his bowl to shake her hand. "Dipper Pines." he said.

Marco pushed her chicken plate towards her. "I believe you wanted chicken?" he said.

Her eyes brightened at the sight of chicken platter, but frowned upon seeing that his tray was empty. "Wait, isn't this _your_ chicken platter?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I have soup." Marco said, gesturing to the half-empty bowl outside the tray.

Star frowned. "That's not filling."

"Sorry to interject, but it kind of is." Dipper said, lifting a murky stretch of sticky, goopy soup. "Kind of makes me wonder what else she put in here."

"Arroz, maybe?" Marco commented, bringing a spoonful to his lips.

"Maybe, since it feels like eating paste." Dipper added.

"Well, okay." Star said as she proceeded to slice her chicken with her fork and knife. Then he faced Marco with a discreet look on her face. "So, did you get it?"

"Get what?"

"The goods."

Marco lifted the flap of his bag to show the princess his loot. "Managed to get you six cups and they're all in here."

With a glad look on her face, she pulled him into a quick hug. "Yessss! You're the best!"

Marco blushed a little, then pointed at Dipper. "Thank him too. He's actually the real MVP here."

Star stood up and went over to Dipper's side of the table. "Sorry, I'm about to do something weird."

The brown haired boy hunched over his soup – like he was protecting it from the princess. "Whatever you are planning to do, don't take my soup away from me!"

"What? No!" she exclaimed, circling her arms around his shoulders to pull him into a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Dipper froze.

Marco laughed. "Don't worry. Star's very expressive."

Dipper slowly nodded. "I can feel that," he said, then he pretended to cough. "I mean, see that. I can see that."

Marco's eyes traveled to Star's chest and saw that she's unwittingly pressing her goods against Dipper's ribs. "Uh, Star?" he said, "You're making Dipper uncomfortable."

"Oh! Sorry."

When Star broke the hug, she pulled her chicken platter closer to her side of table and resumed eating.

Dipper shot her a puzzled look. "You're not sitting next to your boyfriend?" he asked her.

Star shot him a strange expression. "What are you talking about? He's so not my boyfriend."

"Yet." Dipper whispered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Star crossed her arms and glared at Marco. "Hey, what's going on? Why are people calling you my boyfriend?" she demanded.

Marco shrugged as he pressed the side of the bowl to his lips. Then he lifted it up to drink what's left in the bowl.

"Don't worry too much about it. You guys are just close, so that's why." Dipper muttered, then he handed over his pudding cup to Star. "Here, take an additional pudding. Now you got seven."

Star received the pudding and shot Dipper an appreciative grin, though her expression seemed like she still didn't let go of the subject.

"I gotta go. The Mathletes are meeting up this afternoon. You promised," he said, giving Marco a small smile.

"Yep, I'll be there." Marco promised.

Dipper stood and slung his bag over his shoulder. "Dotterweich building, room 202," he said.

Marco nodded. Then Dipper waved at the both of them before exiting the cafeteria. Marco noticed that he followed the "keep-right" rule as he left.

Star bent over the half-eaten platter. "Hey, are you seriously joining the Mathletes?" she asked.

"Why not?"

She lightly banged the table with her fist. "You can't join Mathletes, it's social suicide!"

Marco pinched her cheek. "Admit it, you just wanted to say that line from Mean Girls," he said.

"Heh. You got me." Star said, laughing.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER SIX**

Thanks so much for those who left all kinds of feedback – and for making it this far! What are your thoughts when I brought in Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls? I don't really intend to make him into a major character, so no – I don't think I'll change the classification into a crossover.

BUT YOU CAN BE A PART OF MY FIC – since they're in high school – so the couple is going to experience hanging out with people from various clubs and activities. Here's what you should do (if you're interested, of course). Leave a review or PM me your character's name, age (must be teenage), color scheme (hair, eyes, skin), affiliation with the couple (mathlete, prom committee, classmate, rival from another school), skills, interests and hobbies – and I will definitely find ways to put you in the story.

 **Here's the part where I reply to all of you:**

 **Starco forever:** Thank you so much! I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope you enjoyed this part as well.

 **Inferna Blossom:** Wow, thank you for leaving your thoughts in every chapter! I'm really happy that I made someone relate to the story that I wrote. Nachos for you!

 **JellyBro99:** Glad you felt that way! I luvs ya too! *gives you a bone-crushing hug* You get nachos!

 **Aliyaperez101:** Thanks! Nachos?

 **Guest:** Here it is! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Guest #2:** I'm not sure! Maybe Alfonzo is a growing boy interested in things like that. ;)

 **Lupus Boulevard:** Thanks for sharing your real thoughts! Tunay ka talaga na kaibigan. Haha. Did you see the rating? I followed your suggestion – and thank so much for leaving an honest review. I really appreciate it. Nachos? Oh, and write your story na!

 **trace chadwick:** Thanks so much for leaving a lengthy review about the stuff you liked in the previous chapter. Honestly I took a long break because I wanted to follow your suggestion – you know, what I wrote in chapter four. I hope this chapter does not disappoint. ;)

 **Anonymims** **:** *checks your tumblr page and sees your name* Oh my gosh, I should learn to pay attention to what I read. I used to have a tumblr account but I forgot the password. As soon as I remember I promise to follow you straightaway! Thanks so much for leaving what you loved about the previous chapter. I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter as well!

 **Tanner:** Why thank you! This chapter is relatively safer than the previous one. Have a cookie for leaving a review!

 **DanaGlama:** I do? Thanks so much, Dana! *hugs you tighter*

 **MaFx98:** Glad you found this awesome! Yeah, something big will happen – once I get around to writing that part. Anyway, thanks so much! *hugs you* Stay awesome, read you!

 **SonicElite:** That's actually a good idea. You know that I really wished for the same thing – and since I have plans to go back to school, I'm fervently praying for your idea to really happen in the future. Anyway, thanks so much for leaving your thoughts about the previous chapter and I'm glad that you were able to relate with it! Thanks bro~ I'll get Star to hug you tight!

 **Lost:** Here's the update! Please do not use the unstoppable power of the NEBALOON against me!

 **Chrissdomm:** Eee, I'm so sorry. Don't worry. This chapter is safe – but you might wanna watch out in the future chapters. I totally don't blame you if you wanna leave halfway. I just hope you're enjoying the ride even though there are minor bumps. Hee hee hee. Hugs?

 **I love it:** Here's a brave soul! Glad you said that! Because of you, I'll fearlessly write the next chapter without any apprehensions. HAVE A TON OF NACHOS! *yanks a string and a rush of nachos fall on top of us*

 **StarcoLover69:** Nooo don't die! Thanks so much for leaving your feedback! Please let me know if you get around to writing your own story. I'll definitely give it a read! *gives you a basketful of Nachos*

 **THANK YOU...**

 **...To those who left favs:** Akolon, Angelz1251, Arsenal63, Bravo107, CaptainPeiper, Chimicherrychanga, Crazy pansycake, Darkside-Link, Dez1033, FalconPuncher, Finn1880, Hirocan, IDontGetIt1596, Inferna Blossom, Jason Valdor, Krazyfanfiction1, Lady Secrecy, Lord Limpaticus The Grand, LuluAbu, Lupus Boulevard, MarioBrosFan191, MeepXDtroller, MixedMediaMadness, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Icecream03, Reikasa, SakumaTheEmperador, Starcoshipper13, Starcosuperfan2015, Starlightaquamarine, The Real Travioly, Tjsavior, Vicious0, aliyaperez101, chrissdomm, deadshoot12345, digimak2, freddiemercuryforever1946, geohvod, hgatica95, litterry, phoenixhunter300, princessdior22, rprimahuda12, salipalo55

 **...To those** **who clicked follow:** Akolon, Arsenal63, Auther of the Earth, CaptainPeiper, Chimicherrychanga, Crazy pansycake, Darkside-Link, Death flower 9625, Dr. logic, ElJeremy98, Emastar01, FalconPuncher, Finn1800, Gojifan122, Hirocan, IDontGetIt1596, Jason Valdor, Krazyfanfiction1, Lady Secrecy, Lord Limpaticus The Grand, LuluAbu, Lupus Boulevard, MEEPlogic, MaFx98, MarioBrosFan191, MasterJedi14, MeepXDtroller, Mr. Drawer, Mr. Icecream03, PureImagination14, Realaspie, Reikasa, RejectionQueen, Renting, RobotMk3, Sadielover1470, SakumaTheEmperador, Starcosuperfan2015, Starlightaquamarine, TMNTLittleTomboy, Tanner15, Taromaru, The Real Travioly, Tjsavior, Vicious0, aliyaperez101, andrew567, cartoon-reject, chrissdomm, craztrain99, deadshoot12345, emmanuelhenry135, freddiemercuryforever1946, geohvod, helloimant, hgatica95, , kolapez, kronos93lrt, litterry, megaldanielr, mlpserenity, merenteria99. Nonfatyogurt19, phoenixhunter300, princessdior22, rprimahuda12, salipalo55, syrusshooper, theslayer147, zengods

 **Thanks so much for noticing this fic! Please don't hesitate to leave any form of feedback! Have a great day!**


	7. SPECIAL CHAPTER

**A/N:** Hey guys! Just got home from Manila! I got to watch **Les Misérables** at **The Theatre at Solaire!** It was stupendously magnificent, and I swear that it's money well spent. Loved all of their performances - most especially the actor who played Jean Valjean (Simon Gleeson). The event ended with a standing ovation - and they really deserved it. Good job, Les Mis Manila!

 **Disclaimer:** The characters mentioned in this Fanfiction aren't mine, but that's what I love about Fanfiction. You can write whatever you want about them. Hee hee hee. I hope that you're still enjoying the plot - well, I hope you're still enjoying everything about it. Do leave a review, fav, or follow if you like what you're reading. I'm throwing in a little bit of fantasy AU in here, but I promise you that I'll give you one hell of a ride.

 **P.S.:** As for those who submitted their character concepts, I'm threading them into the story right after this chapter. I'm still accepting more character ideas, just read the end of chapter six to see what the requirements are. Anyway, thanks so much for participating! I love a good challenge, and you guys are the ones who keep me going, actually. God, I love all of you.

Oh, and shout out to _butterdiaz_ for promoting my fic! ( **Instagram** : **svtfoe . co** ) This one's for you!

 **If you're on mobile, get your phone chargers ready.**

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

When Star pulled out the heavy book from her locker, the first thing she did was take it to the car. She had managed to convince Marco to give her the keys to his mother's Honda Fit, and he had her promise that she wouldn't use this opportunity to take it out for a joyride. (" _Please_ Star, we can't afford to have the car wrecked in another accident," was what he said earlier before they went their separate ways.)

She propped the book on her lap and allowed its back to rest against the steering wheel. Then she flipped the pages open.

"Glossaryck." she called out. "I need to talk to you."

A small blue man with elvish features suddenly appeared in front of her. "Princess Star Butterfly!" he greeted, bowing gracefully amidst the sparkly purple smoke that surrounded him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked.

"First and foremost, I need to make sure that my parents will not be aware of what I'm about to ask you." Star stated in her best princess voice.

"Hmm." Glossaryck began, raising a brow. "Depends on what your question will be."

"Urges. To touch myself. To do it. You know, _it_." Star stated concisely, trying her hardest to sound less embarrassed.

Glossaryck's face was filled with concern, then he scratched his chin. "You _do_ realize that it is my sworn duty to be transparent to the King and Queen of Mewni if the princess has a question involving sexual attraction, intercourse, or orientation, right?" he reminded her, conjuring a lengthy scroll that rolled down to the floor. Then he pointed to an unintelligible script that was written in the middle of the paper. "It says right here, Princess."

Star read the script and sighed. "Well, I guess you're right. No pudding from the cafeteria for you, then."

"The lunch lady's special pudding...?"

Star lifted her chin. _Perfect. He took the bait,_ she thought.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I _do_ have the lunch lady's special pudding." Star said, lifting a plastic bag full of goods. "And I have a lot of them, too."

Glossaryck looked at the plastic bag with gluttonous desire. He held out his hands to grab the bag, but the princess pulled it away before he ever could.

"Promise you'll keep this between us." Star demanded.

He sighed. "Fine, I promise."

"You have to be sincere when you say it!"

Glossaryck threw his hands up in resignation. "I _sincerely_ promise! I _won't_ tell your parents about your urges!" he impatiently yelled, sounding really frustrated instead of sincere.

The princess decided to accept it and simply cracked a pudding cup open. "So lately I've been having these urges towards Marco-"

He covered his mouth to suppress a gasp. "Oh dear, I should _really_ tell your parents about this."

"Don't you dare!" Star warned.

"Don't worry. I promised." He reassured her, opening his mouth wide. "Now feed me." he commanded, pointing to his mouth.

Star scooped a big chunk of pudding and fed him with it. "You _do_ realize that you're asking the princess of Mewni to feed you, right?" she muttered.

"Oh, I am completely aware." He said in between chews. Then his expression softened. "Thank you, highness." he happily said, smacking his lips in delight. "So tell me... what's causing the distress in your heart?"

"First, I want to know if it's true." Star said. "That I'll turn into a monster if I curb my desires."

Glossaryck didn't skip a beat. "Yes, you will! After all, transitioning is a natural process that can't be stopped. To put it bluntly, my dear, you are in heat."

Star gasped. "I'm in _heat_?!"

"Don't worry. The monster in you will be prevented if you allow your body to... explore another's," he said, waving his hand nonchalantly - like it wasn't such a big deal for him.

Unfortunately, for Star, it is.

It was _her_ body they're talking about, and if she fails to indulge herself, then she'll turn into a horrible rampaging monster that destroys everything in her path. Last time, she covered the entire school with purple hearts and vines.

Oh, and she even trapped a number of boys in purple webbing.

And let's not forget how she just whisked Oscar away and took his car to the skies.

For that, the school suspended her for three school days.

At first, she thought that it was a good thing because it meant that she's not allowed to go to school for a while. Sadly, she was dead wrong.

She was forced to write personalized and handwritten apology letters to ALL of the boys she violated, traumatized, and probably molested. (Yes, including Marco - though she didn't really write his letter seriously because she preferred to "show" him how sorry she was by finally allowing him to choose the DVD in the next movie night sesh.)

So, because of that, she can't afford to screw things up anymore. It's too troublesome to write letters to a bunch of people she's not friends with - or never had the opportunity to be friends with, rather. How much more if the new monster is twice as horrible as the last?

Sigh. Imagine how many handwritten letters that would be.

Since that's the case, then it means that she must make it her mission to prevent something like that from happening ever again.

The only way to stop it (according to Glossaryck) is to have her indulge in her desires. But, if she lets that happen, then that will mean that her friendship with Marco will be in severe jeopardy.

There'll be a big chance that the both of them will never _ever_ be the same again.

"It's just the same as what happened in your Mewberty phase. Just let your body indulge in some _physical therapy_ before it happens and the debut of your monster will be prevented." He continued, giving Star an encouraging smile.

"But what if I fail to indulge myself?"

"Pshaw, you'll be okay!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you'll be super okay!" he said, giving her an enthusiastic thumbs-up.

Then his face turned grim. "But your boyfriend will be in big trouble. You don't want to find out what the monster in you will do to him if you keep resisting your urges, darling. Trust me."

"So what should I do?" she asked.

"Do yourself a favor and just fuck him, sister." He advised, giving her a sly knowing look.

Star let out a frustrated yell, opened the window, and threatened to throw the half-empty pudding cup.

 _"Don't!"_ He yelled, pulling her hand down. Then he cleared his throat. "Tell me, _when_ exactly did your urges start?"

"After he did this..." Star said, unraveling her scarf, baring the dark bruise on her neck.

He gasped again. "Oh, wow. That looks like a love bite..."

"It is," Star confirmed. "We were drunk," she reasoned.

"Ah, can't help but wonder," Glossaryck said, touching her neck with his little blue hands. "Did something weird happen before he gave you that love bite...? Something monumental? Something... very magnificent? Something that's only exclusive to the both of you?"

Star paused to think for a while, tapping the side of her chin as she thought. Then she recalled the events of the Blood Moon Ball. When they waltzed together, all eyes were on them as the light of the Blood Moon served as their spotlight.

Then it dawned on her.

 **When the light of the blood moon shines through the crescent-shaped skylight, it will select two people and bind their souls together for eternity.** Of all the couples it graced, it _specifically_ chose to bless her and her best friend.

She attended the Blood Moon Ball with her ex-boyfriend with the _intermittent explosive disorder_ (as Marco would have put it) as her date, and the moon could have bound her with that guy. But nooo. (Thank heavens!)

She sighed before she spoke, and Glossaryck leaned closer to listen intently to what she's about to say.

"At the Blood Moon Ball, the light of the blood moon shone on the both of us. We're just best friends, and I _genuinely_ think of him as a sibling. Come to think of it, isn't it _weird_ that the Blood Moon decided to bind our souls together for eternity?" Star said, chewing on her lip. "That's very strange, now that I think about it."

Glossaryck's expression darkened, and the clouds that were once sparkly turned into ominous black smoke. "No, it's not strange at all... So it's the both of you, huh..."

"What? What do you mean it's the both of us?" Star demanded.

"If you want to know that much, then feed me again," he said.

Star scooped another curl of pudding and held it in front of Glossaryck's face. He bit the spoon and slowly moved away from the princess, causing the pages to rapidly turn to the page that Star needed to see. He swallowed the pudding in his mouth before giving the page a slight wave of his hand, and the illustrations came to life.

Star thought it was cool that they just literally woke up from their paper beds.

A paper princess that looked very much like herself stood in the middle of the page, and her paper bed disintegrated into small specks of glitter and sand.

"Wow, she's very pretty!" Star exclaimed.

"You're just saying that because she looks like you," Glossaryck quipped. "Anyway..." he said, trailing off as he fanned the glittery dust away from the pages of the book.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess named Starla," he began.

"Why, that's great great _great_ grandmother Starla. Mother named me after her." Star remarked, giving Starla's illustration a little flick.

The paper doll fell to her butt, and she cursed in a squeaky voice. "Hey, watch it!" it seemed to say, as it shook her tiny little fist at the bewildered princess.

"It can see me?" Star asked, giving the tiny paper doll a curious stare.

Glossaryck nodded. "Try not to bully your grandmother's illustration so much." he warned. "When threatened, the paper folk tend to inflict great pain by slicing the fingers of their aggressors with their bodies."

"Like a papercut?"

"Exactly like a papercut. Only ten times worse," Glossaryck replied, grimacing like he just recalled something unpleasant.

"Sorry, great great _great_ grandma."

Glossaryck cleared his throat. "A-hem, okay. So as I was saying..."

* * *

Ages ago, in the historical kingdom of Mewni, there lived a beautiful princess named Starla Butterfly. She had long, gorgeous hair that swayed like silk as it danced with the soft blow of the wind. Her skin reflected the glow of the moons, and her eyes twinkled like the stars in the night.

And everyone loved her.

Unfortunately, even though her demeanor is sweet like a puff of candy floss, her personality is just as bitter as the brewed coffee the kitchen maid served her that morning.

The princess spat the coffee back into the cup. _"Yech!"_

The kitchen maid covered her lips in surprise. She was new to the castle, and she didn't expect to flub her performance on her very first day.

"Who made this coffee?!" The princess demanded, slamming the porcelain cup on the table. Her voice echoed in the room, and those who were present went very, very still.

"Was it you?" Starla asked, giving the kitchen maid a questioning look.

Before the kitchen maid could utter a reply, a red-haired servant girl responded for her. "Angelina did, your highness," she said, pointing at the kitchen maid.

Angelina gripped the sides of her tray and covered her face with it. She never made the coffee, but why did someone point their finger at her?

"You!" Starla thundered.

"I c-can explain," Angelina stammered. "I didn't-"

Before she could finish her reply, the door of the dining room swung open, and the king waltzed in. "Top of the morning to all of you," he began, eyeing all of them with a charming glint in his eyes.

All the servants present in the room sucked in their stomachs, puffed up their chests and stuck their noses up as the King surveyed the room.

Angelina immediately took a step back and imitated the lot (because it seemed like the right thing to do).

"We'll discuss your ineptness later," Starla sniped, ripping her gaze away from the poor kitchen maid.

That hurt Angelina's feelings, yet she tried her hardest to not let it show.

Princess Starla was lucky that Angelina didn't possess her mother's powers. Her mother was a Tree Witch, and a very powerful one at that. A snap of her fingers can turn ungrateful and irritable people into woodland animals (and that's probably how her father "disappeared" one day).

The King's pale blue cape looked like solemn waves of water as he approached his daughter's seat, and his cloak felt like a spray of cold ice as it brushed against Angelina's back. That made her jump a little, snapping away from the strict posture.

"Sorry, dearie!" The King exclaimed, giving her a gentle pat on the back. That perplexed Angelina more, for the King acted like a friend towards his subjects - as opposed to his beautiful daughter, who treated her like she was scum.

He leaned to give the princess a quick kiss on the cheek. She looked away and angrily wiped her face with the sleeve of her nightgown.

As soon as the King whirled around to get to his chair, Angelina managed to get a gentle whiff of his regal clothes, and that's when she noticed that he smelled like rainwater and a bit of grass.

"Good morning, darling." The King said, giving his daughter a nod as soon as he settled himself.

"You seem to be jovial, as always." Starla responded, returning the nod.

"And you should be, too," the King responded. "We are commencing with the preparations of your Coming of Age Ball."

Starla was about to say something in protest, but the King beat her to it. " I know! I know it's too early to prepare for it, but I want it to be the grandest of all the balls we've had the pleasure to attend so far."

Starla rolled her eyes. "Why can't it be just a normal birthday party? Less hassle, minimal expenses."

"Nay," the King said, shaking his head. "We have to display our finest - since we are inviting prominent diplomatic figures and people of royal blood to attend."

"Ugh," Starla grunted in disgust. "Remind me whose birthday party is it that you're planning again?"

"And that's when we'll present you in front of your potential husband. He's a prince from a prominent and respectable family too," the King continued, completely ignoring Starla's remark.

Starla huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms. "I'm not interested in him,"

"Ah, that's unfair." the King told her. "You haven't even met him and his family yet."

"What's unfair is that you're forcing me to marry someone I don't love." Starla snapped.

The King sighed and rested his chin on the palm of his left hand. "Panettiere!" he called out, motioning for the butler to come forward.

Panettiere did what he was told and rushed over to the King's side, giving a gentle bow as soon as he arrived. "Your majesty,"

"Has the Town Physician returned from his travels?" he asked.

"Unfortunately, he hasn't."

The King's expression turned somber as he eyed his daughter. "Are you sleeping fine?"

Starla just shrugged. "Fine, I guess."

"Darling, you were screaming and thrashing in your bed last night."

Starla sulked.

"Need more sleeping powder?" the King prompted.

"No!" Starla yelled, knocking over her chair as she stood up. Angelina managed to support the chair before it collided with the marble floor.

"Anyway," the princess continued. "Even if I sleep, I will only have nightmares."

The King gave her a very worried look. He knew that a lot of people saw his daughter's unpleasant side - and that's because she was always sleep-deprived.

He did everything to help her out and had the finest doctors observe her, a counselor to talk about whatever's been bothering her, and the court jester to make her laugh.

Much to the King's chagrin, everything turned out to be ineffective.

The princess fell back to her seat and covered her forehead with her palm. "My head hurts," she muttered.

Panettiere was quick to stand next to the princess and put a hand on her shoulder as he leaned towards her ear. "Princess," he said, "Your face is pale and your body is weak, so you mustn't over-exert yourself. Please lay down."

"You're right," Starla replied as she stood once more, and staggered slightly as she made her way out of the room. Panettiere quickly came to assist her and helped her walk despite her protests.

As soon as the princess left the room, the King sighed greatly.

Angelina, who had been standing behind the princess' chair, couldn't help but notice the forlorn look on his face. "Your highness, if I may... I can't help but overhear your conversation with the princess."

The King's attention quickly darted over to her. "Uhuh?"

"I know someone who can help her."

"Tell me more." he said.

* * *

Starla was sitting on her bed that night, bumping her back against the headboard of the bed. She tried everything to stay awake, but the more she kept her eyes open, the heavier it felt.

A knock on her door was heard, and naturally, she told that person to go away.

Despite her protests, the door swung open to reveal the King and a handsome young man, perhaps around the same age as she is, enter the room. He wore traveler's clothing, so Starla assumed that he must be some sort of a young wanderer.

"Starla," the King began, "There's someone I want you to meet today." he said, patting the back of the traveler.

The young man stepped up and bowed in front of the princess. "Hello, princess."

"W-who are you?!" the princess demanded.

"I am Dr. Marcus, PhD. I eat dreams for a living."

"You... eat... dreams?"

"Yep," he said, smiling widely. "Most especially bad dreams. They're my favorite, actually."

The princess found him very chatty. She hated chatty people the most, so she covered herself with her blanket. "Go away!"

"Noooo Starla!" the King yelled, ripping her blanket off the bed. "We will try this man! He has really good customer feedback!"

"And how exactly does his service work?" Starla asked.

Marcus scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "I kind of find it hard to explain. At least try my services for tonight. Honestly, you could use some sleep."

"Fine, even though it sounds creepy." Starla said, "Don't try anything while I'm asleep."

"Don't worry, princess," a guard spoke, waving his spear. "We guards are keeping a close watch."

"You better," the princess huffed, laying on her bed.

"Uh, I don't want to be shish kebab'd." Marcus said, pointing at the spear.

The King spread the blanket and allowed it to fall on top of the princess. Then he tucked her in bed.

"Sweet dreams, darling." he said, giving her a gentle peck on the forehead.

As soon as the King left, Marcus carried a chair over to the foot of her bed and sat on it. "You wanna talk?" he asked.

"Talk about what?"

"Your dreams?"

She eyed him warily. "Are you some sort of a therapist?"

He gave her a boyish smile. "Kinda?"

"I don't trust you well enough," she said, crossing her arms defensively.

"Are your dreams bad, though?" he prompted.

"They're... bad," she admitted.

"How bad?"

"I don't feel comfortable telling you,"

Marcus nodded. "Okay, I understand. Just go to sleep already."

The princess closed her eyes, and Marcus did the same.

"Whew, I'm starving... Heavens, that was such a long journey..." he mumbled.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Huh? You were saying something?"

He apologetically waved his hands. "Oh no, no... Please go to sleep..."

The princess closed her eyes once more, this time, allowing her consciousness to whisk her away to dreamland.

* * *

She was on a boat, and the weather was just as disagreeable as the last dream.

The waters surrounding her were turbulent, and the waves licked her boat dangerously. She fought hard to maintain her balance by gripping on the sides of the boat as she struggled to stand up.

As soon as she stood, she looked around, desperately seeking for land.

She hated the water. It reminded her so much of her father. She didn't hate her father, though. She just hated the idea of being the King's daughter.

All the duties and responsibilities suffocated her - and she rarely had freedom for leisure.

Frankly, if she could escape from the castle and live a regular life, she would.

The strong wind blew on her hair, and the gust overwhelmed her greatly, throwing her balance off, and making her stumble backwards.

"Oof!" she expressed as her butt landed on the wooden finish of the boat.

She lay there, watching the violent view of the night sky. Flashes of lightning threatened to hit her, and the loud sound of thunder scared her.

"I want to wake up," she whispered to herself.

Unfortunately, she couldn't.

The wind took her boat deeper into the vast ocean, and the intensity of the weather grew stronger.

Suddenly, her boat rocked violently, and she pushed herself up to see what was going on.

Big mistake.

A large tentacle speared its way up, piercing the bottom part of her boat.

"Ah!" she cried, panicking at the sight of water entering her boat. She knew it was futile to back away from the water, but she did it nonetheless.

As her boat was slowly sinking, a large monster bobbed its large head from the deep waters, and lifted another set of tentacles - motioning to kill any minute from now.

At that moment, Starla knew that she was done for.

"Oh my god!" an ecstatic voice cried from behind her. "Your father didn't tell me that this is an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

Starla knew that voice! It was Dr. Marcus, the dream eater!

She quickly whirled around to look at her 'savior' and waved frantically at him. "Over here!" she called out.

"I'm here!" he yelled back, as he rowed towards her in a makeshift raft - watching her with a relieved look on his face. "Looks like I made it just in time, huh?" he said, holding out his hand to pull her into safety.

"Barely," Starla responded, grabbing his hand to support herself as she hopped into his raft.

"My, your dreams are even better than I expected." Marcus commented, spreading his arms wide as he looked around.

Starla's eyes grew wide as the beast deconstructed into small particles, spinning rapidly into a large fluffy ball of dark cotton candy.

She watched it fall simply into Marcus' hands and watched him eat the fluff that was once the 'beast'.

"Mmm, crunchy." he commented right after he swallowed the fluff.

"You really eat dreams..." Starla managed to say, still trying to process all of what she just saw. This man... What he just did... It was just too unbelievable.

"Yeah, this is what I do." Marcus affirmed, giving her a boyish smile as he sat next to her.

"This is a dense nightmare, though," he continued, surveying the weather as the raft floated in the middle of the ocean. "It's not the kind of dream that you can create in one day. How... Fascinating. For me, that is."

Starla shot him a look. "For some reason, it sounded like you were praising me."

 **WHOOSH!**

Another tentacle shot out of the water, and Starla quickly ducked behind Marcus' back. "Marcus!" she yelled. "Save me!"

The beast roared loudly, and Starla braced herself for the attack.

But it never came.

 _"Munch... Munch..."_

" _Huh?_ " she thought, then looked up at the young doctor.

He was happily feeding himself with another batch of dark cotton candy, smiling to himself as he chewed. "Mmm. This beast is especially crunchy, too! Just the way I like it!"

Starla couldn't speak and kept rubbing her eyes. She really couldn't believe it.

After he swallowed his food, he shot her a confident smile. "You can sleep peacefully now, my dear princess."

And for the very first time in what seemed like forever, she _finally_ slept well.

* * *

"What pains you, princess?" Marcus asked ten dreams later. "I'll listen to you."

They were in the middle of a vast corn field, and Marcus just magically turned a forest fire into a sparkly red ball of spicy-flavored cotton candy.

"Um, well..." the princess began, twiddling her fingers as she spoke. "I feel suffocated."

"In what sense?"

"I loathe being the princess. In fact, if I could throw away this life, I would."

He looked shocked hearing that from her. "Really?"

"Really."

"That was surprisingly unexpected," Marcus said, "May I inquire as to the reason why?"

"I'm seventeen. My father, the King, wants to marry me off to a prince from another dimension as soon as I turn eighteen. The purpose of our union is to solidify diplomatic bonds and _blah blah blah_ ," she said, making a face as she imitated her father's royal swagger.

That made the dream eater snort.

Starla immediately glared at him.

"Sorry, your face just looked funny," he said, trying his best to stifle his laughter. "I didn't know you had a face like that."

"And I didn't know you had a mole under your eye," Starla responded, poking the mole under his eye.

"Please refrain from touching my mole, princess."

"I was just making sure it wasn't dirt."

They laughed again, this time, laughing like they were friends for a very long time.

"Okay, let's get back on track," Marcus reminded, "What triggered your dreams to become like... this?"

"As soon as I resented my father for denying me with the freedom I seek, my anger towards him festered, and that's when my horrible dreams started." Starla explained.

Marcus just nodded.

"Because of my nightmares, I began to fear sleep. I did everything to prevent myself from falling asleep because I didn't want to experience another horrible dream. Since I couldn't sleep, I became more irritable, short-tempered, and vulnerable to stress."

Marcus nodded again, then licked some of the fluff left in his fingers.

"And that's when people started to hate me because I treated them badly," she bitterly said, starting to sniffle as she fought the tears that stung her eyes badly. "I know... I know what they're saying behind my back. And I feel... I feel that I can't walk around the castle freely as much as I used to because I'm afraid that I'll give them more reasons to say that I'm mean and hot-tempered... Ungrateful, unrefined, and... _Ugh_..."

A sole tear fell, and Marcus watched her wipe it with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Hmm, that makes a lot of sense." Marcus said, wiping his sticky hands with a handkerchief.

The princess blinked at him. "What?"

"Your first dream. You were surrounded by water, if you drown, you'll suffocate." Marcus explained. "This dream, you were surrounded by fire in the middle of a cornfield. Inhaling too much smoke from the fire could suffocate."

Starla sighed. "No wonder people call you a doctor. You're intelligent."

"I heal people, that's why." Marcus pointed out, giving Starla a small pat on her head.

Starla closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy his touch. It was strangely comforting, and she desperately needed comfort right now.

But Marcus eventually remembered that Starla was a princess - and that he was nothing but a pauper, and that he's not worthy of patting her head like that. With a gasp, he quickly removed his hand. "Oh, sorry. That was rude of me."

"No, not at all," the princess said, giving him a small smile. "I rather liked it."

Marcus grinned at her. "Well, I like you."

The princess instantly blushed, and covered her face with her hands. "What?! Did you just confess...?"

Marcus was quick to respond, waving his hands in front of her face vehemently. "No! No, it's nothing like that!" he yelled, in a pitch higher than usual. "I just think that you're actually a kind person. Also, I'm pretty sure everyone is just waiting for you to smile again so... hurry up and recover."

Starla was about to say something, but Marcus saw another dark creature and lunged at it. "Food!" he yelled, catching it by its tail with his bare hands and pulling it from behind.

He didn't bother turning it into cotton candy. He just ate it raw.

"Ew," was all Starla could say.

"Hehe," Marcus said, wiping the crumbs off his face. "It's very tasty." Then he offered what's left of the tail to her. "Want some?"

Starla declined. "No thanks,"

"Your loss," Marcus said before popping the tail into his mouth.

* * *

Half a year passed, and the princess found herself dreaming that she was sitting on a tree. Marcus was sitting right next to her, and they were throwing seeds at birds.

They watched the birds race towards where the seeds _plinked_ and saw how they fought angrily against each other over who gets to peck the seeds first.

If assessed logically, the birds have no reason to fight. The seeds in Starla's dream were never-ending, and it's quite strange how these birds felt hunger, for there's no reason to be.

They were just in her dream – but lately, with Marcus, it didn't feel like one.

"I'm proud of you," Marcus began to say.

"Why?"

"Because my mother told me that you were smiling even more, and that you were treating everyone in the castle better,"

"You have a mother?" Starla asked, suddenly curious.

He nodded.

They have been friends for a while, but this is the first time he mentioned his mother. The thought of Marcus having parents _never_ crossed Starla's mind. Looking back, Starla realized that she must have hogged the spotlight every night whenever they were in her dream but Marcus seemed like a person who didn't to mind, though. He wasn't really much of a talker when it comes to things about himself - but that's not an excuse.

How can she call herself his 'best friend' if she knew nothing about him, right?

"Who's your mother?" she prompted, nudging the dream eater's rib.

"Angelina the kitchen maid is my mother," he admitted, showing her the picture inside his locket. It was a small portrait of a dark-haired beauty in her teenage years. Starla knew this woman so well, for she sniped at her countless of times for being clumsy and inept when it comes to kitchen-related tasks. Lately, as the poor woman performance shifted from drastic to exemplary, the princess had warmed up to her, and even confided to her about her 'strange feelings' towards the dream eater.

Who, apparently, was her son.

She instantly turned pale.

"Uh, hello?" Marcus said, waving a hand in front of her horrified face.

" _Oh my god!_ " Starla shrieked, covering her lips with her hands. "I didn't know! I'm so sorry!"

Marcus smiled a little. "That's okay, you never asked."

"I was horrible to her, too." Starla admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground.

"Yeah, at the beginning, you were," Marcus affirmed.

The princess covered her face once more. _"Ugh."_

"Don't fret, my mother knows your plight." Marcus said, reassuring the princess with another pat on her head. "She likes you now."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Starla said, nodding. Then she smiled at him. "That's actually reassuring news. Thank you."

He said nothing, but he seemed to be looking at her intently.

"What? Do I have something in my nose?" Starla asked.

"Uh, no," he began, looking away after realizing that he was already staring at her. He, then, diverted his attention towards the chirping birds below them. Starla followed his gaze and wondered what's so interesting about the winged animals.

Marcus flung more birdseed at them. "Gee, I wonder what they taste like?" he asked, licking his bottom lip as he watched them curiously.

"Like roast poultry?" Starla guessed, shrugging.

Marcus had already hopped off from the tree branch and landed gracefully on the ground. "We'll see," he muttered, grabbing a swallow by its tail. "Oh, would you look at that, it has pretty feathers," he said, lifting it up for the princess to see.

Starla leaned a bit to properly look at the bird's plumage. "Sorry, I can't see it clearly!" she declared, making the branch bend awkwardly as she threw her weight to the front.

"Don't lean too much, you might fall!" Marcus advised.

"Don't worry!" the princess breezily said, waving a hand to dispel his thoughts. "I'll think I'll climb down,"

She grabbed a branch to steady herself. The new branch bent strangely as she shifted her weight, yet she still struggled to balance on it, giving him a confident look to reassure him that she was fine.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Marcus warned, putting his arms on his hips as he surveyed her progress from below.

She tentatively rubbed her foot against a slippery bark. "Why are the trees in my dream filled with algae?" she moaned, panicking a little.

Marcus was already alert, bracing himself just in case she decides to go for it. He was silently praying that she wouldn't - but he knew Starla long enough to know that she makes stupid decisions from time to time.

Much to his chagrin, she stepped on the bark, pulling again on the supporting branch to regain her balance. And just when Marcus thought that Starla could manage on her own, a loud _snap_ was heard, followed by the shrill yell of the may-care princess.

"Starla!" Marcus yelled, springing forward to catch her as she fell.

" _Oof!_ "

"You alright?" he softly asked, giving her a concerned look as he carried her in his arms.

Starla wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close. "Yes," she replied, kissing his nose.

He let go of her, and she fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Starla yelped.

"Uh, I... I'm sorry, princess. I must go wash my face in the river... Excuse me." he said, still flustered as he fled the scene.

A rainbow chicken walked in front of her, stopped in its tracks and clucked at her. Starla thought it was an invitation to pet it, so she reached to touch its feathered head.

To her dismay, it flinched, clucked a string of angry caws, and ran away.

"What a chicken," she remarked, but she wasn't referring to the rainbow chicken at all.

* * *

A month before her Coming of Age, the princess had been dreaming well – and it's all thanks to her friend, the dream eater. She had been friends with him for quite some time, and she thought that maybe – _just mayyybe_ – she should at least try to ask if he could grant her one simple request. Not in the dream world, but in the real world, this time.

"Hey Marcus," she called out, poking her head out of the covers to look at him.

"Yes, princess?" he said, lifting his hat a little to look at her.

She smiled. She gave him that hat out of fondness, and she was extremely happy that he was using it more often than she thought he should.

Her hand went out of her covers – inviting it to be held. "Won't you come over and hold my hand while I sleep?" she asked.

He bit his lip, looked at the guard standing next to him, and shook his head. "I'm afraid that can't be possible, princess."

Starla instantly sat up on her bed. "Why?!" she demanded.

He also sat up straight on the seat of his wooden chair, pointed at the heavily armored man standing next to him. "Uhh… the contract dictates that I am not allowed to go beyond my designated seat. If I try to lay a finger on you, this royal guard will pierce me to death."

The royal guard nodded, as if to agree.

"This is bothersome," Starla said, letting the back of her head rest on the comfort of her fluffy pillow.

"Let me remind you this, dear princess, I am but a mere pauper. I am not worthy enough to touch your hand."

"But-"

There was a knock on the door, and a guard poked his head in. "Doctor, sorry to intrude, but the King wants to see you."

Marcus looked at Starla, and she just nodded as if she understood.

He got up to leave.

* * *

"You called, your highness?" Marcus asked right after he bowed.

He lifted his eye in his direction. "Ah, Marius-"

"Marcus, sir."

"Marcus! Sorry, I tend to be very forgetful." he corrected, flicking the side of his head with a finger. "Anyway, you're just the person I wanted to see."

Marcus watched Panettiere assist the King as he stepped down from his throne. "Is there something I can do for you, your highness?" he asked.

The King touched his shoulder. "I just wish to thank you for helping my daughter sleep well at night."

"It is my job, sir." Marcus responded, eyeing the King's hand on his shoulder.

"For that, I'm giving you your reward," the King said, handing him a parchment from Panetierre's hands. "Your very own clinic, in the middle of the Wayward Forest, and a treasure chest filled with golden doubloons."

Marcus' hands shook as he received the parchment, still dubious as he read the golden script over and over. "This is... This is more than what you have offered initially."

The King nodded enthusiastically. "You earned it, m'boy!" he exclaimed. "Good job!"

Marcus smiled for a while, but frowned upon realizing what it meant. "Pardon me for asking this, sir, but... does this mean that you are terminating my services?"

The King paused and eyed Marcus warily. "Why, m'boy... You have done what is asked of you. Besides, the princess is finally sleeping well. She can be left unsupervised."

"That's true..."

"My daughter is getting married soon. Her fiancé, the Prince of the Underworld, is a rock that gets easily weathered by the soft wind, if you catch my drift."

"I do," Marcus replied. Prince Thomas has been notorious for his short-temper and angry, childish tantrums. He has also been known to be petty and disproportionately vengeful, always threatening to unleash hordes of demons and monsters to the homes of the people he severely disliked.

But, he's very powerful. Even more powerful than his Tree Witch lineage. Prince Thomas has been known to guard and protect those he truly cared about, and, compared to Marcus, Prince Thomas seemed to be a very suitable bet.

"At least it's a guarantee that he'll take good care of her," the King pointed out.

Marcus nodded. "How does this involve me?"

The King shifted on his feet. "Well I..." he stammered. "I like having you around in the castle m'boy, but the servants noticed that there's something odd going on between you and the princess." the King softly confronted. "I'm afraid it may cause unnecessary hitches as we go along her engagement with Prince Thomas."

"Trust me, your majesty. There is _nothing_ going on between me and the princess," Marcus defended.

"If that's the case then saying goodbye to her is no extraordinary feat." the King finalized.

* * *

"Marcus!" the princess yelled, rushing over to his side as soon as she found him.

Before Marcus could react, the princess launched herself towards him, and his reflexes immediately caught her.

"Princess! This is not proper!" Marcus cried, immediately letting her go.

"Who cares?" she asked, circling her arms around his waist. "We're inside my dream, and obviously, the guards can't bother us here."

Marcus deliberated this for a while, and finally smiled. "Pfft! Yeah, that's true!" he answered, returning her hug with a tighter one of his own.

Then she kissed him.

Marcus sucked in a breath, surprised by the sudden impact of Starla's unexpected kiss, heat prickling through his gut at the first clumsy press of her lips against his. His body instantly responded to her wishes, but some part of his brain knew that this shouldn't be happening. "Princess-"

She kissed him deeper, tilting her head to better slant her mouth over his.

Marcus avoided her gaze, and she brushed her lips against his jaw. "No, princess..."

"It's okay..."

"It's not!" he cried, pushing her away. She fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, princess. I... I can't. Not with you."

She ran her hand through her hair, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Today..." Marcus began, choking as he held back tears. "Today is the day we have to say goodbye,"

"Goodbye?"

"My job is now done." Marcus told her. "I have fulfilled my task. You're finally sleeping soundly, and for that, the King has decided that it's time to terminate my services."

Starla immediately stood from the ground and gripped Marcus' collar firmly. "What are you saying? You can't just leave! You're my best friend!"

He gently bumped his forehead against hers. "You're my best friend, too."

Starla tried to kiss him again, but he looked away. "Don't..."

"But I like you!" she cried, tilting his head to face hers. "Please don't say goodbye, Marcus. It'll break my heart," she pleaded.

His lips quivered a bit. "Believe me, if I could, then I'll spend my forever with you," he admitted. "It doesn't matter if I stay as a loyal friend. I don't care if it's in another timeline... If I were to be granted a wish, then I really wish..."

But he knew that it will be very impossible, and the King – well, he is the _absolute law_. A mere pauper like him is not worthy enough to oppose to his wishes. After all, he was only given the sole task of curing his daughter's insomnia. Falling in love with her was _never_ part of the deal.

It was never written in the bloody contract to begin with.

"What do you wish for, Marcus?" Starla cried. "I can make it happen!"

He slid his hands on her shoulders and slowly pushed her away. "I'm afraid you can't, princess. I'm terribly sorry."

She was already crying, tears glistening against the pale skin of her cheeks. "Then tell me this..." she began, sniffling as she struggled to speak.

Marcus hung his head low, but he was listening.

"Do you love me?" she feebly asked, voice shaking as she released the question.

Marcus could feel the pain in her words as he gazed into her deep blue eyes. That was a very tough question to answer, but he had to give her heart a little bit of peace.

"In the dream world, we are the best of friends. I learned so much from you and I cherished the moments we spent together."

"Me too," the princess chimed in, but the dream eater wasn't done yet.

"But in the real world, we are employer and employee."

Reality hit her hard she almost swayed. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to hear him say it. But he needed to. And she allowed him to, because it's the cold, hard truth. And the truth is a reminder that they cannot be.

"To put it bluntly, we can't be more than that," he continued, reaching out for her cheek to wipe a stray tear with his palm. "So, thank you. Thank you for everything…

…and goodbye."

* * *

"Marcus!" she cried as soon as she woke.

"He left while you were asleep, princess," the guard answered. "He seemed to be in a hurry, too."

With a gasp, she threw the covers off her body and jumped off her bed.

Angelina was just minding her own business when the princess barged in the kitchen. "Angelina!" she gasped, grabbing hold of the door frame for support as she panted loudly.

"Princess!" The kitchen maid exclaimed as she whirled around to face her friend. "You mustn't run with your bare feet! The ground is not worthy-"

"Where's Marcus?!" she demanded.

"Uh, he's... I'm sorry. He told me not to tell you – or anyone."

"Why not?" Starla yelled, sounding frantic. "I am the princess! I demand to be informed!"

"And I am his mother," Angelina replied, smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry, but he made me swear not to tell you – but," she trailed off, fishing an envelope in her pocket, "he wanted me to give this to you." She finished, handing the envelope to the princess.

"Please read it in solitude." was what's written on the back, and a small script that wrote "not in front of my mother, please" was beneath the bigger font.

Starla couldn't help but smile a little. Even if he's not around, he still manages to make her laugh.

With a situation as maddening as this, smiling has truly been a feat.

She took the envelope back into her room and ripped the topmost portion open. She slid the letter out and read it carefully.

 ** _Dear princess,_**

 ** _I am itching to prod you awake, but I am forbidden to do so. The rest of the people in this bloody room are not allowed to do so, and guess what? You failed to witness the event of the year!  
_** ** _The blood moon is absolutely spectacular. It has this enchanting red glow, and it's making your golden hair shine like a bright ruby glinting in the night.  
_** ** _One of the royal guards thought it was uncanny that the blood moon only glimmered on the both of us when they, too, were in the room. They took turns stepping in front of the light, and yet, the crimson ray evaded the silver armor they wore - which may have caused a little bit of uproar amongst those who aren't well-versed in the field of magic.  
_** ** _As much as I want to gush about the moon, I'm running out of space in this paper. I also have to be mindful of the ink, since my mother only brought me a capful from a squid she found from the kitchen._**

 ** _Enough of that._**

 ** _The reason why I am writing to you is because I wasn't given a chance to properly express my wish for you to be truly happy. You will finally be eighteen, and there's no doubt that you'll be the fairest maiden of them all.  
_** ** _It's such a shame that I am not an aristocrat - nor do I have a trace of royalty in my blood (not even a smidge, unfortunately), hence I'll never get to see you standing happily next to me in a beautiful white dress - since I am deemed unworthy and unfit to ask for your hand in matrimony. I cannot bear to stand witness as you walk in the aisle with the prince the King has chosen for you, and neither do I have the power and social standing to oppose to his wishes.  
_** ** _To add to that, the Prince can clearly take care of you, and I obviously cannot. You deserve the best - and my meager allowance can't even provide for myself. I know. Woe is me. (I cry.)  
_**

 ** _You might be wondering why I write like I am still broke when your father obviously paid me a lot for curing his beloved daughter. Believe it or not, I refused to accept even though it was so damn tempting! BUT what I realized, after meeting you, is that: all the riches in the world couldn't compare to a woman like you.  
_** ** _To accept the reward means that I only saw you as a job, a mission that I accomplished, a task I had successfully done. I really treasured our friendship, Starla - and to me, the time I spent with you was reward enough and I could not ask for more.  
_**

 ** _I know you have a penchant for fairy tales, and in most I have read, the ending is usually positive. So if we meet again, I hope that we will get the happy ending we obviously deserve. Perhaps not in this timeline... but in another._**

 ** _Now, I must flee. Don't ask my mother where I will be. She, too, hasn't got a clue._**

 ** _I truly wish you happiness, dear Starla... but it would have been wonderful if I had the capability of giving it to you._**

 ** _Yours (whether you like it or not),_**

 ** _Marcus_**

Her tears welled up as she crumpled the letter in her hands, but she could never throw it away.

* * *

It was the eve of her much-awaited Coming of Age Ball, and all of the best skilled workers were present. They had just finished installing wall fountains along the gardens, and gardeners immediately started to adorn these with various plants that had beautiful vines and flowers swirling around the terracotta finish of its pots.

Starla had been watching them from the window above, and she sighed at the sight. She didn't ask for things like these, and frankly, the only reason why she was poking her head out of her window was because she wanted to find a way to escape before the felicities and merriment occur.

It was obviously futile, since the King hollered at the artisans, repeatedly chastising them for being severely behind schedule. She would have laughed if she was in a better mood, but she decided to draw her curtains and slip in her bed.

 **Silence.**

"Starla…" a voice began to say, as a figure climbed in the window and entered her room.

She knew that voice. "Marcus!" she gasped.

He got in with her, fast, pulling the covers over them, disregarding the dirt his boots would leave on the sheets. She almost screamed, but he silenced her with a kiss.

Starla wrapped her arms around his neck, wove her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He slid on top of her and parted her lips with his tongue, and she twined her legs around him as he pressed his body against hers.

He kissed her fiercely, savagely, claiming her, showing his love so boldly she could only return it with equal measure. " _I want you,"_ he said roughly.

"I…"

 ** _Bang! Bang! Bang!_**

Panettiere found himself banging on the door of the princess' chambers, desperately hoping that she'll unhinge the latch to let him in.

"Princess! Open the door!"

Her eyes shot wide open, then she looked around. The dream eater was nowhere to be found.

"Was it another dream?" she asked herself.

"Princess, your father is asking for you!" Panettiere called out.

Starla covered her head with a large pillow, humming to herself as she tried to drown the voice of the desperate butler. A part of her wanted to tell him to go away, but her throat felt too parched after denying herself water.

The roundness of her cheeks deflated, and her attitude was quite dour – for she insisted to stay in her quarters for days and she refused to eat whatever the cook served.

Now her eyes felt heavy, yet she refused to succumb to the sweet call of the dream world.

 _No,_ _not without Marcus,_ she thought. "No…" she moaned.

Her eyes had been stinging with tears, and a huge sob ripped out of her chest, and tears, hot and salty, had flowed down her cheeks.

But the call turned stronger, and for the first time in a span of a week, she found herself riding a boat in the middle of the vast ocean where she first met the man she loved.

* * *

The poor butler returned to the King's chambers bearing news that he had failed once more.

"Bloody hell!" the King angrily yelled.

There was a frenetic flurry of movement, followed by a thud and a grunt, and another string of blasphemy that Panettiere was far too sensible to take offense at. The King was on the ground, and from the expression on his face, this time, he'd actually been hurt.

"Your highness, are you alright?" Panettiere asked frantically, even though it was clear he was not.

"She's as stubborn as ever," he bit off, gritting his teeth as he pushed himself off the ground.

"I'm sorry," Panettiere said quickly, groveling to the ground as he spoke. And then, because the situation clearly called for a more substantial apology, he said it again. "I'm very, very sorry."

The King did not speak.

"You must know that I did everything I could, your highness, but she…" the butler didn't finish. A stream of babble wasn't going to help his cause, and indeed, he appeared very much _not_ to want to hear his pathetic voice of defeat.

The butler swallowed nervously, giving the King a little peek from below. The King was still rubbing his temples, shaking his head as he paced back and forth.

"Your highness…?" Panettiere asked hesitantly.

The King scowled. Not specifically at him, but still, it was enough to confirm the butler's decision not to tell his majesty about the fact that his glasses were askew.

His lips parted, and the King almost spoke, but then he waited. He took a breath, then another, then a third, and when he opened his eyes, his expression had changed. He was calmer now.

"Stand, Panettiere." The King said, and the butler shot right up. He leaned a little forward to bow once more.

"Yes, your highness."

The King exhaled another puff of air and played with his beard.

"Sir, if I may…" the butler spoke, "Do you think we should call the dream eater once more?"

The King speared him with such a ferocious glare that the butler shot his mouth immediately. "No, we shall proceed as planned. The first guests along with the Prince of the Underworld has finally arrived, and we must see to it that they have proper lodging-"

 **CRASH**!

"What was that?!" the King demanded, suddenly alert.

Both men rushed outside and found a huge monster coming out of Starla's bedroom. It stood to its full height, revealing it to be slightly taller than the princess. It had purple fur covering its body, and lavender wings flitting on its back. It scratched its dark claws against the wooden finish of the doorframe as it bared its sharp teeth at the men, hissing as it took a step towards them.

"It's happening!" Panettiere yelled, pointing at the beast. "Princess Starla has transitioned!"

"Run to safety, I'll handle her." The King said, stepping in front of the butler.

"But your highness-"

"That's an order!" he barked.

The butler scrambled away, and the King watched him go, listening until the sounds of his footsteps disappeared.

"I'm sorry, child. I didn't realize that depriving you with the dream eater's contact would make you want to yearn for him more." The King said, snapping his fingers. A sheathed sword from the wall revealed itself and flew to his hands. "Is that why you refused to come out of your room? You've been having urges? You could have told your pappy, m'dear."

The beast growled.

"Well, I've always dreamed of battling my child in a match to the death…" the King mused, releasing his sword from its scabbard.

* * *

Her boat capsized, and she sank deeper into the water.

Starla was beginning to feel faint, since she was running out of air to breathe. Her body tried to swim back to the surface, but a tentacle gripped on her ankle, and pulled her towards it.

 _I guess this is how it is…_ she thought to herself, closing her eyes as she gradually started to lose consciousness.

 _Marcus… save me…_

Suddenly, the tentacle wrapping her foot slowly degenerated, and it turned into a muddy ball of soggy cake.

 _This power…_ she thought. She knew it well. It's obviously Marcus!

She craned her head to look upwards and found a square figure floating above the surface. It looked like a makeshift raft! It seemed similar to the one he used in her first dream.

She kicked herself free and swam right back upwards, and as soon as she was inches near the surface, a hand grabbed her collar and she felt herself getting dragged out of the water.

"Whew, almost… lost… you there…" he managed to say, panting heavily as he pulled her close.

"You came back!" Starla whispered, still in disbelief as she fell into his arms.

"I'm glad I did," he replied, laughing a little as he sniffed her hair. He looked down at her, gently touching her cheek with his hands.

She smiled. She had far too much happiness bursting within her to keep it inside.

"I love you," he finally said.

"I love you, too!" she said, throwing him off with a sunny smile. And then, because she could not stop herself, she whispered. "Kiss me, then."

He needed no further urging, and he leaned down, taking her face in his hands as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss. Starla felt herself burning, then melting, then quite positively evaporating. She almost laughed with joy, and she rose to her tiptoes, trying to get closer and then—

He was gone.

* * *

The guests gasped.

There was a terrible cry, and Marcus went flying across the small space of the hallway, slamming against the opposite wall.

Panettiere let out a shriek and scurried away along with the rest of the guests. A chandelier fell into the middle of the room, sending shards flying everywhere. The King jumped high enough to prevent himself from getting splintered.

Now, the monster was in the middle of the ballroom, charging towards the poor dream eater, crushing his neck with its massive fingers.

"I'll save you!" Prince Thomas yelled without thinking, hurling himself at the monster, jumping onto its back. "Let go," he ground out, trying to grab its arm to stop it from bludgeoning Marcus again.

He successfully emitted a red charge, and the monster cried loudly, releasing the dream eater from its vice-like grip. It redirected its attention towards the Prince, and tried to swat him away.

Prince Thomas jumped backwards, releasing a piercing white light from his eyes. " _I'm_ your opponent."

"Shit," the dream eater cursed, coming to his feet. He was wobbling a bit, using the wall as support as he stood up. His hands left a dark and sticky print on the wallpaper – and it smelled a little bit like syrup.

Upon closer inspection, his fingers were covered in cake.

His eyes widened upon the realization, but it was worth a try. There's a way to save the princess!

"Raaargh!" the beast yelled, slamming its fist into Prince Thomas' cheek.

"I'm sorry, princess." Prince Thomas said, wiping blood from his chin with his sleeve. "But I'll have to kill you—"

 _Oof!_

"—before you start killing others," Prince Thomas grunted, his voice seemingly swallowed up by the force of the beast's fist in his belly.

"Rrrrahh!" the beast cried, grunting as it delivered a vicious blow to the prince's midsection.

"Starla, stop!" Marcus yelled. He appeared to be regaining his equilibrium, and he drew back his arm and slammed his fist into the beast's back, then he backed away.

He saw syrup dripping from his hands. "She's a literal dream, huh?"

The beast howled in pain, turned around, and charged at Marcus. His energy waned, and not knowing what else to do, he closed his eyes and allowed the beast to charge at him. After all, it was just a dream, an illusion.

He's the dream eater.  
He eats dreams.  
Yes, that's what he does.

"It's going to kill you, m'boy!" the King warned. He rushed forward, in an attempt to pull the beast back, but Marcus' knee shot up, catching the princess squarely in the groin.

It let out a sound that was positively inhuman, and it went down, taking Marcus with it.

* * *

"Then what happened next?" Star asked, concentrating at the paper illustrations on top of the leather book.

A big monster towered above Marcus' paper illustration, and she watched the paper man get crushed.

"He bit the monster's neck and used every ounce of his magic to suck the bad dream away from the princess." Glossaryck said, pointing at the paper beast.

Star watched it closely as the beast shriveled back into the illustration that it once was, only to see Marcus' paper self splayed on the paper floor. Paper Starla held Paper Marcus in her arms, shaking it in a desperate attempt to wake him up.

"He… died?" Star asked, chewing on her lip.

"Feed me," Glossaryck said.

Star threw a sideways glance at the discarded pudding cups she carelessly threw on the passenger seat. With a frown, she faced the being once more and sighed. "I got none left,"

"Then I won't tell you,"

"I need to know!" Star demanded, banging her hand on the steering wheel. She unconsciously hit the horn with her fist, and the car honked loudly.

Glossaryck's hands flew to his ears.

"Sorry," Star muttered.

"If you want to know badly then—"

"I know, I know! Pudding!" Star hurriedly said, slamming the book shut, throwing it at the backseat, and rushed outside of the car.

That's when she bumped into somebody.

"Ah!" she exclaimed as she stumbled back, and a box fell to the floor. Art materials flew everywhere, and a spray can rolled in front of the blonde.

"Oh dear," another voice said, and Star lifted her head up just to see who it was. It was an olive-skinned girl with a short bobbed brown hair streaked with soft lavender highlights. She had been patting the ground as she moved around—like she was searching for something.

"My glasses!" she frantically yelled at the blur in front of her. Star eyed the glasses near the tire of Marco's car, and she handed it over to the Latina.

"Here you go," Star said.

The girl graciously nodded at the blur, and wore the glasses just to see who it was. "Ah, Star!" she exclaimed.

"Uh, hey… um…" Star fidgeted, biting her lip. She can't believe she had forgotten who this pretty girl was! But she knew that she has seen her somewhere before.

"Brielle Gardea!" the girl said, introducing herself as she held out her hand. "We've never met personally, but I know you because you're my cousin's girlfriend!"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah! Marco's my cousin," she said, smiling cheerfully as Star shook her hand.

"Oh! Well, he's not really my boyfriend." Star denied.

She let out a little gasp and looked a bit shocked as she let go of the princess. "Really? Oh, um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume. I just thought… well… uh… he posts a lot of pictures of you on Facebook…" she stammered as she tried to put small cans of paint back into the box.

Star helped her by picking up the large paint brushes and spray cans from her side of the floor. "It's okay," she said.

As soon as all of the materials were returned in the box, Brielle stood up and offered a hand for Star to pull. Star quickly took the offer and she helped her stand. Both girls instantly dusted themselves as they exchanged silly grins.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Brielle started to say as she bent to pick the box up.

Star smiled sweetly. "Yeah, you too."

"Hey, um, are you busy right now?"

"Um, kind of? I gotta head to the cafeteria once more. I didn't get to snag a pudding earlier."

"Well, it's a little strange but… the lunch lady ran out of pudding." Brielle said, sounding a little disappointed.

Star's shoulders sagged. "Really?"

"Really."

"Ah, well, that makes me free, then,"

Brielle's face instantly turned sunny. "If that's the case, then do you want to help the prom committee? We're five members short!"

"The prom committee?" Star repeated, blinking. "What do you guys do?"

"Party planning!"

"Party planning!?" Star repeated, this time, sounding really thrilled.

"Yes!"

"Then count me in!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 7**

Thanks so much for reaching this part and for leaving all kinds of feedback! I really appreciate all sorts of reviews (whether it's short or lengthy) and I'm glad that there are still some who pushed the favorite/follow button.

To explain this lengthy chapter, this is my take on why the blood moon shone on our protagonists, and I'm trying to imply that this is the timeline where Starla and Marcus could make things right – reincarnated as Star and Marco. You may be wondering where Starla's mother is in all of this. I honestly don't know, but maybe I'll know in the future. *shrugs*

 **Here's the part where I reply to all of you:**

 **Tbonvoisin66:** I'm glad you enjoyed it! I hope that this chapter is enjoyable for you as well!

 **Ericbarrera38:** With pleasure!

 **Phazzooo:** Here you go! I'll throw in a bowlful of nachos!

 **Kaylee7:** Thanks Kaylee! I'm excited for the second season as well, and I hope that the cartoon reaches the point that Starco will officially happen! *fingers crossed*

 **JellyBro99:** I'm so sorry! The nurse just removed my dextrose, and I am officially released back into the wild! I'll never stop until we reach the end! I love you too! *hugs you tight*

 **Guest #1 (probably Lupus Boulevard)** : I'm glad the previous chapter impressed you! I'll be focusing on the LURVE in the next chapter, so be ready for truckloads of fluff because I'm gonna wham it into your face! Thanks for leaving a character PM!

 **Guest #2 (probably MaFx98):** Glad you're looking forward to a lot of things in my fic! We got one down (the chat with Glossaryck), we still have the Mathletes and the Prom Night! As for the other characters in GF, I'm not sure if I can guarantee bringing Pacifica into the story – but we'll see. It's an open possibility that the school will allow people to bring dates from other schools? Thanks for leaving a character PM!

 **Butterdiaz:** I'm glad I did! I hope this chapter is strong enough to keep you intrigued! I love you for a lot of reasons, and I thank you so much for promoting my fic! *hugs*

 **CaptainWiggy:** Thanks bro! Here's the next chapter! *throws a bag of nachos at you for you to munch while reading this chapter*

 **CLM88:** Thanks so much! Hold on, let me reply to your PM. I like exploring new things, and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **Cherrybomblolly:** Believe me, teaching others Math is quite difficult, and if my fic really taught you a little bit then that's good! *thumbs up!*

 **Star Mendes:** Hi! I'm glad you enjoyed my story so far and thought it was DA BEST! *spins you around* Yeah, thanks for leaving a character suggestion! I'll definitely incorporate Crystal into my story, don't worry. Your character's gonna be so interesting.

 **Anonymims:** Thanks so much! Don't worry, Star will come around. You will eventually be super happy with her, I guarantee you that. :] Oh, and thanks for leaving a character PM! Since you were one of the first people who did, she's in this chapter!

 **Satoshi-Frog:** Hi! Thanks for enjoying the chapters I wrote! I'm glad you found it excellent! Thanks for leaving a character suggestion as well. I'm not sure what you mean by "super flashy" but I'll try my best to fit that description… though is it okay if I dye his hair a little bit blonde? If he's trying to be flashy, then he should go for a flashier color, yes?

 **TexasBornMind76:** Thanks so much! Will do! Hope this chapter is still as awesome as the previous ones. Here, have a bowl full of nachos!

 **Ssnnooppyy:** Here you go! Enjoy this chapter!

 **DanaGlama:** Yep, rated this to M. It'll eventually go there in the future, so… *winks at you* Thanks! I really had a blast watching Les Mis! It was a dream come true, to be very honest, and I may have cried so much when it ended. Damn… it was… magic.

 **Chrissdomm:** I will hug you tight and never let you go! Thanks so much for being super awesome!

 **SonicELITE:** Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad I wowed you! I hope this chapter garners another wow from you! Thanks for leaving a character suggestion as well! I'm actually writing the next chapter and I think you'll enjoy how your character gets to interact with the couple!

 **THANK YOU…**

 **To those who left favs/to those who clicked follow: Aaron2014, Dan Mew, DonDonatek, Dranzer631, Eldrik, Just-that-random-girl08, MelodyOfStars, Phazzooo, Rangerman33, TexasBornMind76, The Time Traveling Momoko, Ultragamerkitty, butterdiaz, deathslicers1, ezraortiz . 200, ian . kollipara, mreteria99, nerfer4life, riia . ikavalko, ssnnooppyy, tbonvoisin66, thielecarino, Izac45, lowkeycrazy, zuink16**

Anyway, thanks for leaving any form of feedback! It left my heart warm and fluffy hearing feedback from all of you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hi. I'm back. Guess what?** We finally released a cover! It's not exactly a walk in the park, but believe me - all that hard work was worth it! I'm just glad that we did it. So please, _please, please_ support frustrated singers like me by listening to it. All you have to do is visit my **Fanfiction profile** , **scroll down until you see the links** , and **copy-paste** the link for **SOUNDCLOUD** or **YOUTUBE** in your browser and give the first (and only) song you see a listen! Oh, if you have a **SMULE** account, look for **terracea** and let's sing songs together!

Also, remember when I said that I'm resigning in my job? **TURNS OUT THAT MY RESIGNATION IS EFFECTIVE MAY 20**. Things have been super hectic in my office lately (because we are rapidly losing staff members due to mass resignation), and I honestly found it difficult to find the perfect time to just sit and write. I even leave the office around 9pm in the evening just so that I could finish everything that needs to be done. I even reached the point that I brought my work home with me - and that's the last thing I wanted to do. Sigh.

 **ON THE BRIGHT SIDE:** Tomorrow's the day I get to meet the person who'll replace me, and I sure do wish that she'll enjoy my job more than I do so that our department stays afloat.

So yeah, enjoy this chapter. You deserve it. Thanks so much for being patient. I really appreciate all of you who left all sorts of feedback. For all of those who left their character concepts, this chapter is for you. Hope you liked how I incorporated your characters in my story! ( **SHOUTOUT TO: SonicELITE, Anonymims, Lupus Boulevard, MaFx98, Satoshi-Frog, Star Mendes, Dana Glama and CLM88 for being such awesome people. Seriously.** )

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own SVTFOE and Gravity Falls.** The rest of the characters mentioned in this story are original characters contributed by the readers. The only character I own is named after me.

 **CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

"We're here!" Brielle announced.

The door swung open to reveal teenagers wearing paint-stained clothes. They were spray-painting props that looked like backdrops stolen from the set of the recent Cinderella movie. Some were squatting on the floor, glue-gunning paper flowers on a fake bush.

"Whoa," Star remarked, taking a little step back to observe the entire gym. Backdrops that looked like real topiary were propped against a concrete wall. She wanted to touch those just to check, but she had no suitable place to park the big box she held in her hands.

"What's the theme?" she found herself asking as they went deeper into the room.

"Evening Garden," Brielle answered, kicking strips of paper away from her feet. "And since we're forced to have our prom within school premises, we decided to employ the Art Club to make the entire school gym look like a real garden!"

"Wow, that's amazing!" Star exclaimed.

"I know, right? Ooh, that thing looks like a small castle on a shrub," Brielle said, grinning at the sight of girls painting a miniature tree-house.

"Grass comin' through," a tall boy said, as he wedged his way in the middle of the girls.

Star gaped at the long roll of green carpet the boy tucked in his arm. "That thing looks heavy! Is that really real grass?!" she asked.

"Nah, just a cheap mossy green carpet the Debate Team haggled from Home Accent," Brielle replied. "They're pretty awesome, you know, considering how they managed to bring boxes full ofChristmas lights the other day. Now we have enough to make the ceiling twinkle like the night sky!"

"That's awesome!" Star exclaimed.

"Honestly, we have Mabel to thank," Brielle said, spreading her arms wide as she marveled at the sight of the students working together. "She's the president of the Art Club, and she made all of this possible,"

"Wow, I'd love to meet this Mabel person. She seems cool," Star remarked.

"I think that can be arranged," Brielle replied, smiling at the blonde. "Anyway, she's in the middle of doing something super important so it's just you, me, and the prom committee!"

"And who's the chair of the prom committee?" Star asked.

Brielle's shoulders slumped as she pointed at herself. "Nobody wanted to do the dirty work," she said, frowning. "They said they needed someone who's scrupulous enough to handle the challenge,"

"Do you hate the position you're in right now?" Star questioned.

"Nah, I don't. I like a good challenge, but I sure do complain a lot to get rid of the stress," Brielle replied.

Star giggled a little. "Oh, Brielle. Whatever floats your boat, you know?"

"I'll do anything to keep it sailing!" Brielle cheerfully said.

 _"Duck!"_ a voice from afar shouted.

People around Star started to do what they were told, but she carried a large box in her hands, and it would be impossible to evade any sort of attack directed at her. She wanted to protect herself with the box, but it contained delicate art supplies that could create a big mess if hit - so she turned her back and braced for impact, fervently hoping that it would either miss or hurt just a little.

 ** _PAF!_**

Star looked behind her, and Brielle had already caught the projectile. Upon closer inspection, Star realized that it was a volleyball that's painted bright yellow.

Brielle started to twirl the ball with her index finger as she looked around to check who the culprit was.

"Brielle! Over here!" the same voice shouted. It was the big brute Justin, jumping up and down to be seen. Frankly, because of his big physique he didn't need to do that - but he did it anyway.

Brielle served the ball cleanly, and it flew from her hands to Justin's. He shot her a grateful grin as soon as he caught it.

"Gee, thanks!"

Brielle wasn't as happy. "How many times do I have to remind you guys that you shouldn't play with props?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

Justin pouted. "Sorry," he mumbled. Then he turned to his friends. "Guys, we gotta stop goofin' around," he said, with shoulders dramatically slumped and all.

Despite the fact that Justin was their captain, the boys still kept at it, juggling berries made out of styrofoam as they laughed like breezy kindergarteners.

"Hey! Stop whatever it is that you're doing and put it back!" Brielle yelled at one of the jugglers who threw berries at his friend.

"Chill, Gardea. You're like, super stressed," the juggler responded.

"I'm not paying you to juggle those berries!"

"Uh, correction! You're not paying us to do anything," he defiantly said, but he stopped juggling anyway.

"Give us something to do, then," Justin offered.

"Yeah!" another jock nodded. "The reason why we're playing with styro balls is 'cause we ran out of things to do,"

"Fine! Take this box and bring it to where you stored the Christmas lights," Brielle said, gesturing at the box Star held in her hands. "After that, bring your friends with you to retrieve our snacks from the lunch lady. Just inform them that Mabel sent you,"

"Not Brielle?" Justin asked.

"Mabel's good friends with the lunch lady, so I had her do the negotiating,"

"Got it," he said, giving Brielle a thumbs-up. The rest of the boys started to reattach the balls back in the shrub they got the berries from.

"We want two feature pages of the football team in the upcoming yearbook," a jock piped up.

Brielle nodded. "Done,"

"Thanks Brielle," Justin said, lifting the heavy box out of Star's arms.

Then the boys left.

"Okay, breathe," Brielle told herself as she steered herself to do breathing exercises in the corner.

"You should take note of that," Star suggested.

Brielle took out her checklist. "Right, thanks for reminding me," she said, hastily scribbling on the paper.

Star peered over Brielle's script and noticed that just like Marco, Brielle had immaculate handwriting. Star started to wonder if their handwriting was a trait they inherited from their ancestors.

Brielle retracted her checklist and put it back in her pocket. "In this line of work, you'll always need a checklist to keep track of everything," she said, sighing. "And this thing reminds me of the overwhelming amount of work I still have to do,"

"If you want, I could help you out." Star offered. "I'm pretty good at party planning and stuff like that,"

"Know what? I think our meeting in the car park was fate," Brielle responded, holding out her hand for Star to shake.

Star gripped Brielle's hand and shook it firmly. "I agree," she said.

Brielle smiled. That's when Star started to notice Marco's features on her. She had the same olive skin, chestnut hair, kind eyes, and perfectly straight teeth. And because of that, Star was almost tempted to draw a mole underneath Brielle's eye just to see if she and Marco could pass as twins.

"You know what? You totally remind me of someone I know," she said upon releasing Brielle's hand.

"Why do I get this feeling that you're thinking of my cousin right now?" Brielle asked, lifting a brow.

"Because I am," Star replied, winking. "You guys share the same features,"

"Duh, we're cousins,"

Star started to play with the fringe of her scarf. "Yeah, but there are times that I just think of him in the most random situations and wonder why the hell am I thinking of him."

Brielle crossed her arms and looked at Star intently. "Hey, are you sure that there's absolutely nothing going on between you and my cousin?"

Star mulled for a minute, tapping on her chin thoughtfully as she made an attempt to deliberate. Sure, Marco's charming, sweet, and very handsome. If his family didn't house Star in their home and encouraged them to treat each other as siblings, then she'd definitely crush on him. Hard.

But he probably thought little of the sitch. After all, after the little incident they had in the living room, he acted as if nothing happened and just carried on pretending how they used to be back when they were a hundred percent okay.

Maybe he just doesn't see her that way? Star doesn't want to know. But frankly, she didn't have the guts to ask him if that love bite meant something to him.

Because it totally meant a lot to her.

"What is he to you, anyway?" Brielle pressed.

Star opened her mouth to speak. "He's a-"

 _"A piiiiiig!"_ a voice shouted from afar.

Star nodded. "Yes, he's a pig- wait, what?!"

"A pig?" Brielle repeated, whipping her head towards the sound of the voice. She yanked Star's hand as they rushed into the scene.

A huge pig stood in the middle of the room, happily munching on a strip of fake grass.

Brielle's hands flew to her hair. "Oh no!" she cried.

"What's a pig doing here?" Star asked.

"Probably looking for its owner," Brielle said, scanning the area for a helpful item. "Hey, do you have a rope or something?"

"Hmm, I only have this," Star replied, pulling her wand out of her sling bag.

"Ooh, that's an unusual weed-whacker," Brielle observed, adjusting her glasses to get a clearer look.

"It's not a weed-whacker! It's a wand!"

Brielle's face fell. "Oh, well that's not gonna-"

 _"Rainbow Unicorn Rope Dash!"_

Bright light started to emit from the tip of Star's wand, and a flashy-looking rainbow unicorn shot out of the ray. It briefly paused to pose in its full glory, proudly showing off its colorful mane.

The pig squealed in terror, quickly moving its pudgy legs to run towards the exit.

The unicorn stomped its foot, neighed ferociously, and dashed around the pig, wrapping its tail around the poor animal. The pig tried to combat the unicorn by jumping up and down as it tried to bite the creature. Unfortunately, the unicorn was quick, and in less than a minute it disintegrated, leaving a thick rope of rainbow vines around the swine.

"…work," Brielle finished, still looking at the pig with a dumbfounded expression.

"Good piggy," Star began to say, patting the pig's furry head.

The pig looked as if it wanted to cry as it grunted in defeat.

"Um, we should probably bring the pig to D202," Brielle said, pulling a stray vine from the pig's back, holding it like a leash.

"To where?" Star asked.

"D202," Brielle repeated, already leading the pig towards the exit.

"Hey," Star began, quickening her pace to match Brielle's. "Isn't that the-"

* * *

 **D202: MATHLETES CLUBROOM**

"Alright, this is it. Do or die time… the moment of truth." Marco said to himself as he lifted a hand to knock on the door.

 _"Social suiciiiiide!"_ came Star's sing-song taunt in his head.

He hesitated, and made a motion to turn back. Then he steered himself to face the door once more, reprimanding himself in the process.

"Aw come on! It's just a stupid door! Why is it so difficult to do a simple knock?" he complained.

"Yeah," a voice behind him agreed. "What's stopping you?"

Marco whirled around to find the leader of the Mathletes staring at him with sheer curiosity.

"Hey," Dipper greeted, tipping his hat off to the startled boy.

"It's you!" Marco exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's me. Unless you're expecting someone else then I'm sorry if I disappointed you," Dipper began to say as he took out his keys. Marco stepped aside and watched Dipper jam the key into the keyhole. He twisted it until it made a satisfying click, and the door swung open to reveal a normal-looking classroom.

"Come on in! Don't be shy!" Dipper said, clapping Marco's back as he ushered him into the room.

"Whoa, what are those?" Marco asked, pointing at the strange-looking jars with eerie body parts of bat-like creatures.

"Some memorabilia my grunkles sent from Gravity Falls,"

"What's a grunkle?" Marco asked.

"Great and uncle mashed into one word," Dipper replied, grinning. "My sister came up with that and it just… stuck,"

"You have a lot of weird stuff in here," Marco commented, bending to inspect the creatures in the glass closely. Some of them strangely looked like Ludo and his minions, but it's probably just coincidence.

"Yeah. There's a lot of strange stuff in my room," Dipper explained, "I could show you sometime, that is, if you're not that busy,"

That piqued Marco's interest, and he instantly nodded. "Whatever these things are… they look super cool, Dipper."

"I know, right?!" Dipper said, pointing at the creature that looked a lot like Ludo. "If there's something I'm trying to investigate, it's where these creatures came from. All I know is that they are here now and always have been, and always will be."

Then he pulled up a chair between two empty seats. "But- _ahem_ \- that's a topic for another day," he said. "In the meantime, while we're waiting for the others, make yourself comfortable!"

Marco sat on a chair and allowed his bag to rest against the steel backrest. "So," he began, looking around. "Where are the others?"

"They're on their way," Dipper answered, putting a hat on the vacant seat reserved for the president. Then he pointed at the makeshift bar counter to his right. "There's a coin-operated coffee vending machine over there if you want to fix yourself a cuppa,"

"You have a coin-operated coffee vending machine?" Marco exclaimed, eyes darting over to the medium-sized machine with Korean characters written above various images of delicious-looking coffee.

"Yep, it also has automatic falling cup system," Dipper pointed out. "Unfortunately, we just ran out of cups so feel free to borrow a cup from the cupboard over there. Just wash it in the restroom right afterwards,"

"Wow! Uh, what else do you have in your bar counter?" Marco asked as he stood from his seat.

"Tea," Dipper answered. "Jacob has just restocked the tea drawer."

"Who's Jacob?" Marco asked as he walked towards the bar counter. He pulled the drawer below the coffee machine and saw various tea bag packs meticulously arranged by color.

"That would be me," another voice said, matched by heavy-sounding footsteps. Marco whirled around to see a tall boy wearing black rectangular-framed glasses. His slight coiffed hair was just as black as the t-shirt he wore, and he finished his outfit with blue chinos and sneakers.

"Ey, prez!" Jacob cheerfully said, slapping Dipper with a high-five as he passed by.

"Hey. Introduce yourself to Marco," Dipper said, pointing at the Latino.

"Sure," Jacob said, throwing his bag over to the seat next to Marco's.

"Hi bro, I'm Jacob," he said, reaching for a handshake.

Marco was about to shake the boy's hand but stopped himself after seeing thin wires sticking out of the boy's glove.

"Uh," he said, pointing at Jacob's palm, "There's a joy buzzer in your hand,"

Jacob smirked as he retracted his hand. "Damn,"

"Dude, that's an old trick, nobody's gonna fall for that anymore," Dipper said to Jacob as he grabbed an eraser from the steel ledge attached to the whiteboard.

"Um, Miles fell for it the other day," Jacob retorted, removing the strapped device wrapped around his hand.

"Who's Miles?" Marco asked.

"Miles Boulevard. The strange kid with the maroon hair and bright green eyes," Dipper responded. "Oh, and we don't know why but his skin is somewhat like satin sand. Anyway, you should at least be familiar with him. He's your classmate in Phys. Ed."

"Really?" Marco asked as he tried to recall a person Dipper had just described. After a minute, he grimaced, shooting the boys an apologetic look. "Nope. Sorry. I don't recall the guy,"

"Hmm," Dipper said, tilting his head sideways as he swept the board with the eraser. "I could have sworn…"

Jacob chuckled. "For a kid with outstanding features, I find it ironic that Miles was not noticed,"

 **BANG BANG BANG** went the sound of the eraser as it collided with the whiteboard thrice.

"Bro, what the hell-!?" Jacob yelled, slightly covering his ears with his hands as he ducked away.

"Okay. Who the fuck drew this crude art of a bulbous male genitalia using a neon pink and permanent marker?" Dipper demanded, pointing at the penis drawn crudely on the board. Below it were the words _"such it"_ written in a scrawl that was just as offensive as the drawing itself.

"Can't believe that there are people who _still_ can't spell the word 'suck' right," Marco muttered under his breath.

"Did you draw this, Jacob?" Dipper asked, tapping on the image with the back of the eraser.

"Jeez! No! Why do people automatically assume that it's me?!" he wailed.

"It's probably because you tried to zap me with a joy buzzer the first time we met," Marco pointed out.

"Well, that's a good point but no! I am not your culprit," Jacob said, shaking his head vehemently.

"Then whodunit?" Dipper pressed, lips forming into a tight line.

"Crystal did," Jacob said. "She specifically told me not to tell you but, yeah. You didn't hear it from me,"

"Come on," Dipper said, shaking his head. "Crystal's not the type of person who'd do something like that,"

"What made you say that? You don't know her that well," Jacob said.

"I know her long enough to say that she's the type of person who'll freak out if she saw one," Dipper countered.

"Sure, okay. Fine! You may be right. But I still think that girl's not as clean as she wants you to believe," Jacob remarked.

"Can it, Jacob. She's a nice girl, and that's all that matters," Dipper said as he scratched the pink ink with his fingernails.

"You don't seem to like this Crystal very much, Jacob," Marco observed as he put a cup in the machine's spout.

"Oh, believe me. I like her. I like her _very_ much," Jacob replied, grabbing a cup as he spoke.

Marco wasn't sure if he was just being sarcastic, or he was truly genuine – but this dude tried to zap him with a joy buzzer, and he attempted to do so with a good-natured look on his face. This obviously meant that Jacob's the type of person that one shouldn't easily trust.

So, instead of continuing where the conversation left off, Marco just simply pushed a random button and listened to the whirr of the machine as it squirted out his drink.

It's way more satisfactory to hear the sound of liquid dropping into your cup compared to the whiny musings of the internal drama that's been going on before he entered the premises as an official member of the Mathletes.

The door bolted open, and in came a flame-haired girl in white everything. Her jacket, skirt, and boots shared the same orange floral pattern, and, despite the fact that her skin is ridiculously pale, she still had a way of making her outfit work.

"Oh, speak of the devil," Jacob whispered.

"Hey guys," Crystal began, dropping her white handbag on Marco's seat.

When her bag didn't create the usual thud it made, she looked at the chair and her eyes widened as soon as she realized that the chair was already preoccupied with an unfamiliar bag.

"Who…" she began, then trailed off upon seeing that there was new face in the room. "Uh… hello…"

"Hi, I'm—"

"Marco Diaz, I know," she said, sounding slightly irritated instead of welcoming. Jacob just shot Marco a knowing look and simply sipped on his coffee as he looked away. Crystal seemed to note this, and her cold gaze suddenly turned pleasant. "Fun fact. Dipper idolizes you," she said.

" _He idolizes me_?" Marco repeated, blinking incredulously as the words rolled off his tongue.

"Yep,"

"Why?"

"Long story, nobody cares," Crystal said, waving her hand dismissively as she strode over to the seat across Jacob's.

"Uh, he obviously cares, Crystal. I think that's why he asked." Jacob debated, rolling his eyes as he brought his mug over to his side of the table. "Anyway, Dipper pined for your participation ever since we were freshmen. You see, you're such a well-rounded individual. You did well academically, and you even flourished in your extracurricular. Not to mention that you managed to snag several awards for being such an outstanding student..."

Marco was about to protest and tell him about his poor performance in last year's periodical exam (he got a B in two subjects), but Jacob was so into his speech that he didn't allow anyone to disrupt him.

"...so, long story short, _you_ are the perfect role-model and spokesperson for a dying club that had a crappy rep. Frankly, I think that having you as a part of us will be a great asset. People love you and it's obvious that you will reel in more fishes – something Crystal has failed to do, despite her cute looks,"

"Ugh. Whatever! I'm more than just cute!" Crystal angrily said, crossing her arms as she fumed at Jacob. "And besides, you talk as if he's the chosen one of some sort!"

"Come to think of it, he probably is," Jacob affirmed.

Offended, Crystal grumpily expressed her disapproval by stomping her foot. "Hmph!"

The door swung open, and in came a wavy-haired brunette dressed in an oversized green parka. She carried a large black helmet in her right hand, and a stack of paper cups in the other. Marco observed that the cups were big enough for Dipper's coffee vending machine.

She dumped everything she held on top of the long table and waved hello to everyone. "Hi guys! Sorry I took so long!" she cheerfully greeted.

"Yeah! Where have you been, woman?" Jacob demanded.

"Oh, this little piggy went to the supermarket," she said, laughing a little as she walked over to Dipper.

"Why do you keep calling yourself a piggy, Terra? You're more of a walking stick," Jacob remarked, sounding a little annoyed.

Terra just ignored Jacob and tapped Dipper's shoulder. "Hey Dip! I managed to buy cups for the vending machine!"

"Thanks!" Dipper said, noting the cups the girl left on the table. "Um, how much did it cost?" he asked.

"Don't worry. Here's your money back," she said, ruffling through her pocket to collect the coins inside.

"Seriously?!" Dipper said, briefly removing his gaze away from the whiteboard to face the girl.

"What? I needed change," she said as plinked the coins on his palm. "There, that's about everything," she muttered.

"You're covered in dirt," Dipper observed.

"Had to ride the dusty trail just to get here," Terra reasoned as she dusted her shoulders with her hands. "Can't believe they closed the main road for some stupid event,"

True enough, she had flecks of dust on her lightly-tanned skin, and Crystal instantly rummaged her bag for a bottle of hand sanitizer. When she finally managed to pull the bottle out, the first thing she did was fling it at the girl.

"Terra! Heads up!" Crystal warned as soon as the bottle went airborne.

Terra caught the bottle effortlessly and wagged it at Crystal. "Thanks!" she gratefully said, shooting everyone with a radiant smile.

Marco felt a small lump in his throat as he gazed at Terra. She seemed to be the cool big sister type and seemed a lot more laid-back, down-to-earth and ebullient compared to the flame-haired baby dragon that sat across him.

Terra was about to drape her parka on the back of the seat next to Crystal's when she was interrupted by the condescending click of the redhead's tongue.

"Please don't sit next to me," was all Crystal could say.

"Hypochondriacs," Terra muttered as she threw her coat on the chair next to Jacob's.

"So... What happened to the whiteboard?" Terra spoke, eyeing what's left of the neon pink mess.

"It got vandalized," Dipper answered. He managed to scratch away half of the drawing, but neglected to get rid of the _"you such"_ still written underneath.

"You… _such_?" she warily read, eyeing Jacob as she spritzed her hand with sanitizer.

"Hey! Why are you looking at me like that?" Jacob demanded.

Marco couldn't help but notice the mischievous glint in Crystal's eyes as Terra grilled the boy with her smoldering gaze.

"Tell me what happened." Terra demanded.

"Somebody drew a penis with a pink permanent marker," Jacob answered.

"Is that somebody you?" Terra asked, lifting a perfectly threaded brow at the bespectacled boy.

"Come on, Terra. If I drew that, _I_ wouldn't use a pink marker,"

"You would if you wanted to frame another person for the violation," Terra said, nodding over to Crystal.

" _Please_ , I wouldn't spell a common four-letter word incorrectly. I'm not illiterate!" Jacob defended.

"We know. So there's this possibility that you intended to spell 'suck' like that... to pin the crime on someone else," Terra pointed out.

"Why are you looking at me? I know how to spell!" Crystal yelled.

"Spell polychaete!" Terra cried.

"No fair! That's a difficult word!" Crystal complained.

"But you know how to spell, right?" Jacob mentioned.

Crystal scowled, then sighed. "P-" she began.

"Uhuh?"

"O-L-L-Y-K-E-E-T-"

"Wrong!" Terra declared.

"What's a _polly keet_?! Is that some sort of a Pokemon that I don't know about?" Crystal demanded, lightly banging her fist on the table.

"Well, according to my dad it's a free-swimming trochophore larva," Terra answered.

"Spell trochophore," Jacob challenged.

"Sure! But before I do it, do _you_ know how to spell trochophore?" Terra asked.

Jacob could only roll his eyes at Terra, but instead of sniping at her with another quip, Marco noticed that the pair exchanged similar-sounding snickers as they looked away from each other.

"Here," Terra said, tossing the bottle of hand sanitizer over to Dipper. She simply grabbed a dry-erase marker from the steel holster and proceeded to cover the pink ink with squid black ink.

"W-what are you doing?" Dipper demanded, looking at the whiteboard with a panicked expression.

"Making marks to take marks," Terra replied.

"But you're making it worse!" Crystal cried.

"Nah, she made the right call," Marco pointed out, returning back to his seat.

"Yes—" Terra began to say as she whirled around to look at the new voice that sided with her. Upon realizing that it came from a new face in the club, she grinned at him and waved an ecstatic hi.

"Hi! I'm Terra!" she cheerfully said. "Terra Pendleton,"

"Or T-Penn for short, just like the rapper," Jacob said, nudging Marco's ribs. "Haha! Get it? Did you get the pun?"

"Ah, T-Penn and T-Pain, yeah… I get it…" Marco said, nodding his head. He wasn't really a big fan of heavily auto-tuned singers, but he knew the guy well enough to note the pun.

"Why is everyone treating him like he's Harry Potter or something?' Crystal complained. "Last week, all of you were fawning over me!"

"Are you sad that you're dethroned, princess?" Jacob teased.

"Well, he literally did that, didn't he?" Crystal snapped.

"Huh? What did I do?" Marco asked.

"You're sitting on my seat," Crystal stiffly said.

"Your name's not written on it, Crystal," Terra said firmly as she furiously dabbed her marker on the whiteboard.

"Yeah, but—"

Marco quickly got up and yanked the strap of his bag. "Come on, let's switch,"

Crystal's defiant expression instantly changed, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "That's not necessary—"

"Switch," Marco insisted, sounding a little irritated. Now he finally understood what Jacob's been trying to relay, and frankly, her hostility is the last thing he needed right now.

Marco was patient, but if tested to his limits, things could get ugly. He was this close to breaking his oath to only use karate for self-defense, too.

"Fine," Crystal agreed as she slung her handbag over her shoulder. Then she marched over to her original seat. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Marco muttered under his breath as he traveled to the opposite side of the table. "It's not really much of a big deal, anyway,"

"To her, it is," Jacob whispered. Crystal, who was finally sitting next to him, stomped on his foot under the table.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"There!" Terra exclaimed as soon as she finished covering the pink ink with a thick layer of black ink. "You're good to go, Dip!" she said, backing away as the president took over.

He proceeded to wipe the board with the eraser he held in his hands, and then with a surprised look on his face, the offensive pink blotch was entirely wiped away, leaving a clean slate of white from the original surface of the board.

Dipper turned to thank Terra. "You have my thanks," he said, ruffling her hair affectionately like he would to a pet.

Terra's face broke into a happy grin, and she blushed furiously as she buried her face in her hands.

"Is it me, or does Terra have a thing for Dipper?" Marco asked Jacob.

Jacob and Crystal exchanged confused looks and just shrugged.

"Terra's like a dog," Jacob pointed out.

Crystal nodded. "She's fiercely loyal to her master,"

"But we don't think that she likes Dipper that way," Jacob added.

"Yeah," Crystal agreed.

"Well, at least the both of you finally agree on something," Marco muttered.

 **THUD!**

All heads turned towards the entrance as the door awkwardly creaked open. In came a boy with slightly disheveled hair and weary-looking eyes. He covered his light brown skin with a long-sleeved gray sweater and wrapped his waist with a navy blue jacket.

"Ouch," he muttered, rubbing his head with his free hand as he pocketed his iPhone with the other.

"Always watch where you're going, Franz," Dipper warned.

"Sorry, I was in the middle of reading something I found in Kotaku…" Franz reasoned, sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

"Hi Franz!" Terra cheerfully greeted.

Franz's face instantly brightened. "Hey!"

"Good game last night," she said, flashing the raven-haired boy with a peace sign.

"I know! It was epic!" he exclaimed.

"Sadly we lost because of you," Jacob accused.

Franz sighed. "Cut me some slack, Jake. It's been a while since I last played Defense of the Ancients," he said. Then he smiled at Terra. "Thanks for letting me join, though. It was a very refreshing way to take a break from all the studying I did,"

"I agree," Terra said, nodding. "But being in the losing team twice in a row really pissed me off so I played three extra rounds and won all of 'em,"

"Good girl, proud of you!" Franz praised, giving Terra a high-five. As soon as his hand rose, the sleeve of his sweater fell, and the first thing Marco noticed was a fat spider-shaped scar on his wrist.

"Cool scar," Marco said.

"Why thank you—whoa, whoa, _whoa_!" Franz exclaimed, blinking multiple times as he faced the Latino. "Do my eyes deceive me or is it really Marco Diaz I see over yonder?" he asked, faking a medieval accent just because.

"Uh… that's me…"

"Hoo boy," Crystal muttered under her breath.

"No way! Dude, welcome to the club!" Franz said, giving Marco a firm handshake. "It's nice to finally meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, I guess…" Marco said, trying his best to mimic Franz's energy level.

While the two boys were busy getting to know each other, Terra tapped on Dipper's shoulder once more. "Prez? Brielle just texted me and said that she's coming over to return your pet pig," she whispered.

"Holy shit…" Dipper trailed off, frowning slightly. "Did Mabel allow Waddles to wander around the school grounds again?"

"I… I think so…" Terra said.

"God, why can't she just leave the pig at home?"

"I… don't really know..." Terra replied.

"Terra?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

"My questions were rhetorical,"

"Sorry," Terra mumbled, returning back to her seat.

"Hey, where's Nick?" Franz asked.

Jacob raised three fingers up in the air. "Nick in three, two…"

The door swung open, and an Asian kid carrying a big acoustic guitar strode inside the room. He wore a purple shirt over his black skinny jeans, and covered himself with a black jacket. His aura was just as flashy as the blond hair he sported, and his ear had multiple piercings of skull-shaped studs.

"Sorry I'm late," the boy said, dumping his things on the seat right next to Terra. "Band practice with The Wilds,"

Marco's ears twitched upon hearing the familiar name of the godawful band that played during his ex-crush's birthday.

When he inspected the boy closely, he recognized him as the band member who quickly corrected Oskar when he made a mistake in delivering Jackie's age to the crowd.

Also, if he remembered the scene correctly, the kid's hair was jet black, and that he seemed like the nerdy boy-next-door type while he jammed with the rest of The Wilds, who, on the other hand, dressed like delinquents who had just escaped from juvy.

Now, everything about him screamed the word _'rebel'_ \- but, for some strange reason, the kid looked ridiculously well (and even better than the rest of The Wilds).

Terra gasped. "Ohmigosh! I thought it was a joke but you actually did it, man! You bleached your hair!" she exclaimed.

Franz pointed at his hair. "Everyone! Nick bleached his hair!"

The Mathletes murmured sounds of approval as they ogled at Nick's bleached hair. Even Crystal looked very much impressed.

"Is it weird?" Nick asked, giving Terra an uncomfortable look as he fondled with the strands of his heavily bleached hair.

"Nah, on the contrary, it strangely looks good on you, Nick!" Franz said, smiling as he settled on the chair next to Crystal.

"Strangely?" Nick repeated, wondering if the usage of the word meant that it was a good or a bad thing.

"Oh, don't worry too much about it," Jacob said, giving the musician a reassuring grin.

"Thanks so much! You have no idea how good it is to hear positive feedback. I've been receiving nothing but hate!" Nick exclaimed, returning the grin with a charming one of his own.

"Even your parents?" Terra inquired, looking at the newfound blond with concern.

"Oh yeah, they absolutely hate it," Nick said, pulling a face. "Now they think I'm a bad influence on my younger brother and I'm banned from seeing him until I dye my hair back to black,"

"So dye it black," Jacob said.

Nick hummed tentatively. "Come on, man. I just got this hair,"

"But aren't you dying to see your brother again?" Jacob quipped, slightly raising his brow a little as he smirked.

Marco just snorted.

All heads turned to look at him.

"What?" Marco asked. "That was funny!"

Terra was already smiling. "Yeah, it was,"

"Speaking of support, have you guys bought a copy of our very first album?" Nick said, changing the topic.

"Um, you made us buy your album, Nick…" Terra pointed out.

"More like, you gave it to us as a gift and made us pay for it," Jacob muttered.

"Okay, I'm sorry - but I knew that you guys wouldn't buy it if I didn't give you a little push," Nick said.

"I didn't get to eat dinner that day," Franz muttered.

"Shut up! I gave you a candy bar!" Nick snapped. Then he took a deep breath and smiled. "Anyway... What do you guys think?"

"Of the what?" Terra asked.

"Of the album, silly!"

"Uh," Jacob began to say, twiddling his thumbs awkwardly as he avoided the Asian's eager gaze. Crystal thought of this as an opportunity to excuse herself out of the room, and Terra wiped her helmet vigorously with the sleeve of her parka.

When Nick looked over at Franz, he saw that the boy was tapping rapidly on his iPhone. Dipper, on the other hand, turned the whiteboard and hid behind it as he wrote something that seemed important.

"What about the new guy?" Nick asked, redirecting his gaze at Marco.

Marco pointed at himself. "M-me?"

"Yeah, you!" the blonde began, leaning over the table as he spoke. "Thoughts?"

Marco took a deep breath before responding. "I didn't buy your album but I witnessed you guys perform in Jackie's birthday party..."

Nick looked at him expectantly. "And?"

"And I think you should ditch Oskar," Marco admitted.

Everyone eyed Nick warily. The friendly smile on his face disappeared, and Marco suddenly felt a little anxious as he waited for the Asian to say something.

The tension was dangerous, but the Mathletes said nothing to ease the situation. It was apparent in their eyes that they also wanted to tell the boy the very same thing. Plus, all of them wore the same guilty faces as they continued pretending to be genuinely interested in whatever it was that they were doing.

"Finally..." Nick whispered.

Marco looked up. "H-huh?"

Suddenly, the Asian leaped and tackled Marco from behind.

"Ack!" Marco choked.

"Someone _finally_ said it!" Nick exclaimed as he squeezed his new friend tighter.

"H-help... M-my neck!" Marco wheezed.

Nick gasped and instantly released Marco. "Oh no! Dude, I'm so sorry!" he said, lifting both hands up as he backed away.

"Oh?" said a sleepy voice by the entrance.

It was a frowning kid with matted maroon hair. He wore his oversized brown jacket over his upper body like a blanket, and his pants were made out of loose beige fabric. He tugged his headphones from his ears to his neck and sighed heavily.

"Hello Miles," Jacob said.

Miles greeted everyone with a big yawn as he trudged all the way to the coffee machine.

"You're almost late again," Dipper said, giving the redhead a stern look.

Miles blinked his emerald orbs thrice before answering with a lazy grin. "Almost. Also means that I still made it in time." he slurred.

"Well, that's true," Dipper said, relaxing his face by replacing it with a smile. "Keep that good behavior up,"

Terra approached Miles. "Sooo... did you honestly remember that we have a meeting today?" she asked.

"Honestly? I kind of forgot…" Miles sheepishly admitted as he grabbed a cup. "My real intention was to just grab a cuppa. Or try to catch some Zs… Then I saw all of you in the room and I'm like… _whoa_! There's a meeting today? Man, I totally forgot!"

"At least you're here," Terra said, giving Miles a congratulatory pat on the back.

"Agh!" he yelled, protecting his face with the ceramic mug he held in his hands.

"Whoa!" Terra exclaimed, backing away instantly. "Sorry dude, I kind of forgot-"

Miles slammed his mug on the table. Then, with a creepy look on his face, he lifted his hands up and made clenching motions as he slowly inched towards Terra.

Terra hid behind Jacob. "Jacob! He's doing that thing again!"

"Don't worry, I'm here!" Jacob remarked, slinging his arm around Terra.

Miles stopped in his tracks and looked at Jacob. "Hey! How do you get girls to run over to you like that?" he asked.

"Uh… dude. You're a genius... But when it comes to girls, you're such a total dunce," Jacob answered.

"Also, you went up to her and did that creepy hand thing," Franz said.

"What's the creepy hand thing?" Miles asked.

"You know... The boob-squeezing motion," Franz explained, demonstrating the action Miles just did.

"That was... obviously not my intention," Miles pointed out as he picked his mug up again.

"You also did that face thing," Nick said. "Your face was like this..."

Nick's pulled a face - and it looked nothing like the face Miles pulled earlier. It was a goofier face, with his tongue sticking out like he was about to blow a raspberry.

"Hey, I did not stick my tongue out!" Miles objected, pointing at Nick with the empty mug still in his hand.

"Uhh, you kinda did," Dipper said, stepping out from behind the whiteboard.

"I don't believe you!" Miles cried.

Dipper's face fell. "Why?"

"Because you were busy writing on the board," Miles said. "It's impossible for you to see what's going on,"

"Fair point," Dipper replied, grinning as he returned to the whiteboard.

Franz's eyes hovered to the empty seat of the flame-haired girl. "Miles?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"I'm playing a visual novel in my phone right now and one of the characters totally looks like your little sister," Franz muttered.

"Really? Does that character dress up like a walking candle too?" Miles asked as he brought his cup over to the coffee dispenser.

"Yes. Look! She's the splitting image of Ririko-chan!" Franz agreed, lifting his phone up to show the 2D girl he was talking about.

Dipper poked his head out of the board again. "Franz!" he called out.

"Yes, prez?" Franz said, whirling around to face Dipper.

"That game's not part of the _Romance Academy_ franchise, right?" he asked.

Franz shook his head.

"Good," was all Dipper could say.

Franz returned to the screen of his phone and tapped on Ririko-chan's face. "Man, I wish I had a little sister. Little sisters are the best. Most especially the _tsundere_ types," he said.

Miles hummed in agreement as he pressed the button with a sticker that's probably says 'cappuccino' in Korean.

"Otaku alert!" Jacob cried, poking Franz with his joy buzzer.

 _ **BUZZ!**_

"Ow!" Franz cried as he shoved the prankster away. "Buzz off, Jacob!"

"Haaa! Good one, Franz!" Jacob said, wagging his joy buzzer in front of Franz's face.

"I didn't intend to make a pun out of the situation, Jake,"

"Your reaction's pretty _pun-ny_ , though!" Jacob replied.

Miles, who seemed contented with the coffee cup in his hands, pulled the solitary chair at the edge of the long table and sat on it. He placed the cup on the table and gave it a little stir.

"It's like a brown galaxy…" he began to say, as he watched small cappuccino flecks go round and round.

Terra waved a hand in front of Miles' mesmerized face.

When the redhead didn't respond, she took a step back and cupped her mouth with her hand. " _Kshhht!_ Houston, we just lost Miles. Over. _Kshht!_ "

" _Kshhht._ Deploying rescue team in a jiffy. Over. _Kshhht._ " Jacob replied, gesturing Nick to come over.

Nick made airplane noises as he swung by, lightly bumping Miles' head with the barrel of his guitar.

"Ow," Miles expressed.

The door swung open to reveal Crystal with a juice box as she marched back to her seat. "I'm back," she announced. Then she scowled upon seeing her older brother. "Hi big bro," she said.

Miles just nodded at her. Franz started holding his phone up to compare Crystal with his beloved Ririko-chan.

Crystal turned to look at everyone. "What did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much," Marco answered, checking his watch. It's five minutes past the intended start of the meeting. A minute more and he'll probably get himself another cuppa.

He looked around. The people seemed cool. Despite the fact that all of them seemed to be entirely different characters, he found it comforting that all of them managed to mix well with each other. Why in the world would people think that hanging out with these people mean social suicide? All of them seemed very interesting.

With a slight worried look on his face, he began to wonder how he could blend in with the Mathletes.

"All right everybody, eyes up here," Dipper said, tapping the whiteboard with the butt of the marker he held in his hands.

Noises of chairs creaking against the floor as the members settled themselves echoed throughout the room. Some items that were originally on the table (like Terra's helmet and Jacob's joy buzzer) were moved to the floor. Various notepads and pens replaced these items, and everyone instantly plastered serious looks on their faces.

"Hey noob," Miles whispered to Marco as he pushed his coffee cup away. "When in Rome, do as the Romans do,"

"Why?" Marco asked.

Dipper flipped the board.

Marco gasped. No wonder he took a long time to write. He was scribbling equations!

"You have twenty minutes to solve," Dipper instructed. "Begin!"

Marco hurriedly took out a pen and a bunch of scratch papers from his bag. He honestly expected doing Math ('cause duh – they're the Mathletes), but he didn't expect to do it as an icebreaker.

His pen furiously scratched the surface of the paper. He knew the first two items and answered it breezily. The third equation barred him from the fourth. To derive the answer would mean that he'll need a calculator, but, as he eyed the rest of the people in the room, it seemed that all of them relied heavily on mental math.

Icebreakers were meant to shake things up and wake everyone. Seriously, if this was Dipper's idea of an icebreaker, then he made the right call.

"Fifteen minutes," Dipper said, looking at his watch.

"Ack!" Marco exclaimed. He just finished the third equation. His mouth fell open in surprise as soon as he realized that he still had to do seven more.

A light knock on the door was heard, and a girl with a mousy brown bob poked her head in. She whispered Marco's name.

Marco lifted his head just a little bit just to check who it was. When he saw that it was his cousin Brielle, he gave her a quick nod before returning back to the seemingly unsolvable fourth equation.

"For a moment," Dipper said, excusing himself as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Hi," Brielle said, giving Dipper a enthusiastic wave. Then she presented the pig to the president. "This is-"

"Waddles!" Dipper exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise as the pig jumped into his arms. "Did Mabel leave you all alone again?" he asked the pig, tightening his grip around its pudgy body.

Waddles squealed contentedly as it buried its snout in the crook of Dipper's neck.

"Hey, I thought that we're returning the pig to Mabel," Star told Brielle.

Brielle nodded. "Through Dipper,"

"Why?" Star asked as if she still didn't get it.

"Oh! Yeah, that's right!" Brielle exclaimed, lightly slapping her forehead. "Silly me. Can't believe I forgot to tell you. Mabel and Dipper are twins!"

Star turned to look at Dipper. "Whaaat? You have a twin?"

Since Dipper was carrying a pig at the moment, the best he could do was nod and smile at the princess. "Yeah..."

"Cool," Star remarked.

"Mabel is so gonna get in trouble for letting the pig run free," Dipper said. "What if Waddles gets whisked away by the butchers from the slaughterhouse right across the street?"

"Why is there a slaughterhouse right across the street?" Star asked.

Dipper and Brielle shrugged. It was evident in their faces that they really didn't know.

"At least her pig's with you now," Brielle said to Dipper reassuringly.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about this," Dipper said as he put the pig down on the floor.

"No, it's okay!" Brielle said, handing the leash over to Dipper. Then she pointed at Star. "Uh, this is..."

"Star, I know. We've already met," Dipper said, giving Star a small nod.

Star confirmed this by nodding back.

"Ah, good. I see... That's nice... Anyway, sorry for missing today's meeting, prez." Brielle said. "You know, with the prom com and all."

"I understand," Dipper said, frowning a little. "It's a shame you couldn't participate in the upcoming decathlon,"

Brielle's eyes suddenly looked downcast. "Yeah, but I really thought I could balance everything. This responsibility's so much heavier than I thought,"

"Don't worry. Should you decide to compete, I'll give you my slot," Dipper offered.

"What about you?" Brielle asked.

"I'll sit as coach," he replied.

"Don't. It's your last competition. You should compete," Brielle urged. Then her face brightened. "On the bright side, I don't know how you did it but... how did you manage to get my stubborn cousin to do drills in the clubroom?"

Dipper leaned a little, like he was about to tell a secret. Brielle and Star moved a little closer to hear better.

"I helped him steal seven pudding cups," he said in a low voice.

Brielle jerked backwards. "You're kidding!"

Star just grinned knowingly.

"I'm not." Dipper said.

"But Marco's not the type who breaks the law!" Brielle exclaimed.

Dipper pointed at Star. "She made him do it,"

Brielle's eyes darted over to the princess as she covered her mouth in disbelief. "Really?"

"It's... It's for a friend," Star lied. (Glossaryck is technically a friend, right?)

"So what you're trying to tell me is that... The three of you were the ones responsible for the insufficient pudding cup incident?"

Dipper and Star nodded.

"Oh man! Wait 'til auntie hears all about this!" Brielle exclaimed.

"I don't think she'll believe you," Star commented.

Brielle turned to Dipper. "Prez, you have a history of swindling and theft-"

"Hey, now!" Dipper exclaimed, pretending to be offended, then he spoiled the effect by grinning.

Brielle looked at Star. "And Star is unfamiliar with the rules and regulations of Earth-"

"You make it sound like I'm not from here..." Star squeaked, pouting a little.

"But you're not," Dipper pointed out.

"Oh yeah," Star said, knocking her head with her fist. "Silly me,"

"But Marco... Wow! Him participating in theft? Totally unexpected! I'm super flabbergasted! This is so befuddling, I can't even!" Brielle gushed.

"Uh, I got ten minutes left," Dipper mumbled, looking at his watch.

"Right, so back to business." Brielle began, taking out a thick folder from her bag. "For liquidation review,"

Dipper took it from her hands and inspected the contents. "Are all of the receipts in here?" he asked.

Brielle nodded.

"Aight," Dipper said, tucking the envelope in his arm. "Anything else?"

"The prom com wants the Mathletes to man the registration booth," Brielle said. "Responsibilities include selling tickets and handling the ballot boxes."

"We'll do it. But what's in it for us?" Dipper asked.

"Well, where do you want to hold this year's outing?" Brielle asked.

"Anywhere's fine really. The important thing is that it will be better than last year's outing," Dipper answered.

"Okay. Here," Brielle said, handing Dipper a smaller envelope.

Dipper received the envelope with a confused look. "What is this?" he asked.

"Tickets for the _Woodstick Festivaaaallll_!" Brielle sang.

"Oh my gosh!" Star exclaimed, giving Brielle an enthusiastic look. "It's like Coachella, but with metalheads!"

Dipper was already skimming what's written on the back of a ticket. "But the location is-"

"In Gravity Falls!" Brielle finished.

Dipper gasped. "What?!"

"Isn't that ten hours away from here?" Star asked.

"Come on, Brielle. You're kidding, right?" Dipper asked, waving the envelope in front of her face.

"Of course not! Why would I kid?" Brielle said, giving Dipper a saucy smile. "Besides, you gotta be careful with that envelope. You don't want to lose the tickets inside. They're freakin' VIP!"

"But we have classes on the dates of the Woodstick Festival," Dipper said, frowning after reading the event dates written on the front of the ticket.

"Don't worry," Brielle said. "Just tell them that it's a team-building activity under Skullnick's supervision and the school will allow you to go,"

"And Skullnick's already aware of this?"

"Yep!"

"Is she coming with us, though?"

Brielle frowned. "Yeah. Unfortunately, that's the only way I could get her to sign the waiver forms required by the school,"

"How did you even get this?" Dipper asked.

"Connections," Brielle winked.

"You're super awesome, you know that?"

"I know," Brielle said.

Dipper was already brimming with happiness as he clenched the envelope in his hand.

"Oh, and don't disclose the fact that we're going to Woodstick," she added. "No Facebook posts about it, either!"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem," Dipper said. "Except for Nick,"

Brielle nodded. "Ah, yes. I agree. Watch out for Nick,"

 ** _"...space unicorn! Soaring through stars... Delivering rainbows all around the world..."_**

"Uhh, what's that?" Dipper asked, looking around to find the source of the sound.

"That would be me," Brielle answered, taking her phone out from her pocket. "Sorry, it's my ringtone,"

"Hey, that's Marco's ringtone too!" Star exclaimed.

"Sorry, I gotta take this..." Brielle muttered as she excused herself. Then she put the phone next to her ear as she walked away.

Star was left with Dipper alone in the hallway, and she smiled awkwardly at him, hoping that there were no chunks of food stuck in her teeth. Dipper returned the boyish grin, and Star noticed that the things people say about his looks were greatly exaggerated.

"Dipper," Star began to say.

"Hmm?"

"Is Marco going to Woodstick with you guys?" Star asked.

"He's a Mathlete. He's required to go," Dipper replied. "After all, it's going to be a team building activity," he said, clenching his index and middle fingers at the last words.

"I want to go," Star declared.

Dipper counted the tickets. "I guess we could spare one ticket for you," he informed her. "After all, Brielle gave us twelve tickets. The Mathletes only have nine members plus one moderator,"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I guess we can invite two nonmembers to come with us, so yep. Join us, Ms. Butterfly. It'll be super epic to have you on board,"

"Thanks!" Star said, grinning wide as she held her hand out to receive the ticket.

Instead of giving her the ticket, Dipper slid it back into the envelope. "I'll have Marco give the ticket to you, though."

Star frowned. "What, why?" she asked.

"I can't just hand out these things without finalizing the details of the trip," Dipper explained.

"What sort of trip is it gonna be? Is it going to be a road trip? How much are we supposed to contribute?" Star asked.

Dipper scratched his chin as he hummed in thought. Then he nodded. "In all probability, yes, it is going to be a road trip since it's much cheaper to travel via road than getting an abrupt flight. Also, it is impossible to estimate the total cost of the trip right now so let me run the numbers first," he informed her.

Star peeked at the small window on the door of the Mathletes clubroom. "And these people are not... weird, right?" she asked.

Dipper made another hum, and this time, it sounded tentative. But before Star could say anything, he smiled at her reassuringly. "They're not weird," he answered.

Stat shot him a suspicious look. "Are you just saying that?"

"I don't know about you, but they're an okay bunch of kids," Dipper replied. "Sure, they fight a lot - but they're all good friends with each other... I think..."

"All of them look... Different than what I expected," she said as she observed the people inside.

Dipper grinned. "Yeah, we get that a lot," he said.

Star looked back at Dipper and smiled. "I guess that social suicide thing is a rumor, huh?"

"Seems like it," Dipper said. Then he checked his watch and gasped. "Oh my goodness! I gotta head back in,"

"What about Brielle?" Star asked, thumbing the Latina's direction. She seemed to be arguing with someone on the phone.

"She can just text me the rest," Dipper said, picking the pig up. "Seriously, I need to go,"

Star nodded. "Alrighty then,"

He just gave her a small nod before shutting the clubroom door.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **Okay, I gotta stop typing before my word count reaches another 10000.** Thanks for being super encouraging and patient! I really appreciate those who left feedback in all of my stories. For those who left their character concepts, I wish that you liked how I incorporated your characters into my fic. If there are still readers who want to be part of this fic, do check chapter 6 out for the mechanics.

Oh, and one more thing. Should I change the category into a crossover since they're going to Gravity Falls? Dipper and Mabel's gonna play a big role, and I might throw in the other GF characters we know and love.

 **Here's the part where I reply to all of you:**

 **joseftanti:** Thanks for leaving all sorts of feedback! I hope you liked this chapter!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeer** : Thanks for the support and the encouragement! Readers like you make me feel happy!

 **Lupus Boulevard:** Thank you so so much! Padadalhan kita ng popcorn. Promise yan. :)

 **Mr. Drawer:** Here's the update! I hope you enjoyed reading this just as much as you enjoyed the previous chapters!

 **trueGeek:** Thank you for leaving a very detailed review! I'll do my best to incorporate your suggestion in the future and I thank you giving me encouragement and support!

 **Mallory Shadowielder:** Yeah, I spent a lot of money just to watch Les Mis, but it was worth it!

 **The Howling Behemoth:** Maybe you'll see it later on when they finally go on a trip!

 **Lexi56:** Maybe there will be an M scene in the trip? Stay tuned!

 **Ficreader:** Thanks so much! Don't worry, I will definitely finish writing this fic!

 **MoonWolf:** Thank you so much!

 **Bravo107:** Will do! Thank you!

 **Trace Chadwick:** I was a little worried because you didn't leave feedback! I thought you were sick of this story! Hahaha nah, just kidding. I'm glad you really enjoyed the chapters I wrote, and I also appreciate that you do not hold back when it comes to your reviews. I really appreciate it bro. Thanks so much!

 **SonicELITE:** Brochacho! Thanks so much for the constant support! Friends like you encourage me to keep writing! *hugs*

 **PDavis32:** Hey! Thanks so much for leaving a review! Aww... thanks so much for the sweet words! I also enjoy reading your works and I'll gladly give you tips. Just leave me a PM anytime. I'll make sure to reply!

 **CLM88:** I KNOW I KNOW I READ YOUR STORY. I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY ABOUT IT TOO BUT I'LL PM YOU INSTEAD. Sorry if I didn't leave a reply. Things have been super hectic at work lately, and I really appreciate that you wished me well when I got hospitalized. Thanks so much for letting me know what you liked in my story. I hope you liked this chapter too. :)

 **Rainbow Network:** Sorry if your phone died! I hope it's okay now! Hahaha. I'm just glad that you enjoyed my story to the point that you left a form of feedback. I hope you liked this one too!

 **aliyaperez101:** Thanks so much!

 **KrissDomm:** Thank you!

 **ssnnooppyy:** Oh gosh, I am so sorry if your phone died! Just let me know if you need a new phone... but I hope you're also aware that I cannot give you a new one. Hahahaha. Thanks so much for leaving feedback!

 **DanaGlama:** Hey! Who's your OC again? I scrolled in the previous reviews and I couldn't find your character suggestion. Anyway, yes! I paid a lot of moneh! I'm broke, but it's okay! Hahaha.

 **THANK YOU...**

 **to those who left favs/clicked follow: joseftanti, Mindscape-v2903, NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek, MissCartoonGirl14, Redx1059, trueGeek, Infinity-Osz23, Mallory Shadowielder, skyeclouds, StarcoIsEverything99, Crystal-Rose-Lover, Drao2298, The Howling Behemoth - and I'll just greet the rest in the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Hey guys!

Terra is a free elf! (Harry Potter reference, sorry.)

Sorry if I took a while to update my story. Life happened. Here's an update:

 **1\. So I'm officially a metalmouth.** That's right. I got braces. And they hurt so bad.  
 **2\. I applied for graduate school.** I GOT IN.  
 **3\. I don't have a desk job anymore.** So I met up with my college buddies and went on a road trip with them... hence my unannounced hiatus.  
 **4.I just bought Overwatch.** Pardon me while I activate hikikomori mode.  
 **5\. And now I'm a college teacher.** I applied for a part-time job in my Alma Mater's Psychology Department and guess what? I passed my teaching demo and I just started teaching a class. They're a bunch of nice kids, and I'm kind of awkward in front of them but whatever. I'm just gonna wing it. Thanks to my bro SonicELITE and buddy MaFx98 for listening to my woes. Anyway, you should congratulate MaFx98! He got into the university he applied for! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU BRUH. Keep up the good work!

 **So yeah, there you have it! I'm back, baby. And I'm mighty glad that there's a lot of you out there who still believe in Terracea.**

 **ANYWAY, HAVE YOU SEEN THE TRAILER FOR SVTFOE S2? SMOOCH BUDDIES. IMPLIED STARCO. JULY 11. SRSLY. I CANNOT WAIT.**

 **Disclaimer:** Star vs. the Forces of Evil and Gravity Falls are not mine. I'd totally make them into a crossover if I owned them, though. The only character I own is the character named after me, and the rest are owned by some of the awesome readers of this fic. I love you guys.

 **CROSSOVER**

 **So this fic will officially by a GF and SVTFOE crossover. I have big plans for this fic and I'm hoping that my dear readers will understand. Those who are expecting M will definitely get M. Just let me build something first. Hahaha.**

 **QUESTION AND ANSWER PORTION FOR THE OCs!**

 **Since some readers gave them a little bit of love, feel free to ask an OC a question! Just leave a review or PM me the questions and they will definitely respond to you. You can also dare them to do stuff, but please – nothing too dangerous. *winks**

 **CHAPTER 9:**

* * *

 **Marco's POV:**

"Stop writing!" Dipper said as he entered the room.

Without thinking, I lifted my pen up.

When I realized that Dipper only told us to stop writing, I put my hand down and looked around. Imagine my relief when I saw them doing the same thing. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if I was the only one who did it.

So I put hand back up again.

What's weird about the situation was that all of them had smiles on their faces. Like they were exhilarated from solving Math equations. Exhilarated!

What's even weirder was that I am smiling like an idiot too.

Ah… Mathematics. I can understand your plight if you hate the subject. I mean, it's a bit difficult and at times grueling. But if you keep practicing the subject with a positive attitude, then maybe a day will come that you'll react just like these kids right after you finished solving ten items of pure hell.

I guess it's just nice to sit with a group that doesn't treat the subject like it's the world's worst whatever.

All of a sudden, a shrill shriek interrupted my thoughts.

"What the hell, woman?!" Jacob yelled at Crystal.

Crystal was already standing on her seat, pulling the hem of her skirt down in order to prevent others from seeing what's underneath. (As if I'd look.)

"W-what the hell is that?!" Crystal demanded, glaring at the thing Dipper carried in his hands.

"It's a pig, in case you haven't noticed," Jacob replied.

My mouth fell open. No way! So I wasn't hallucinating? It really _is_ a pig!

"A pig?!" Crystal repeated, very much horrified.

"I don't have the time nor the crayons to explain everything to you, Crystal. Yes! _That_ is what a pig looks like," Jacob sighed, rolling his eyes.

Crystal was too aghast to think of a proper comeback. It was apparent that she didn't like pigs. Apparently, the pig seemed to dislike her too, since it refused to look at Crystal the moment she started her outburst.

Well, welcome to the club, pig.

"Bro!" Jacob said. "I was expecting food, but I wasn't expecting it to be alive!"

Dipper chortled before putting the pig on the floor. "Don't say that, man! Waddles is a friend, not food," he declared.

Terra cupped her mouth as she leaned towards my direction. "Believe it or not, but the pig is actually their family pet," she whispered.

"That's actually cool," I responded. Surely, having a pet pig must be therapeutic.

"Ack! Waddles, no!" Dipper yelled, pulling on the leash wrapped around the pig's pudgy body.

The pig squealed as it climbed on the moderator's chair. As soon as it settled itself on the cushy seat, Dipper pushed it back to the floor. Unfortunately, the pig threatened to bite its owner, snapping its mouth multiple times if Dipper's hand hovered near it.

"Feisty. If it weren't a pig, then I bet you guys will be the best of friends," Jacob whispered over to Crystal.

Crystal slapped Jacob's arm. "Shut up!" she hissed.

Dipper, having been driven away from his seat, resigned to the long table where the rest of the members sat, sitting on the seat where he left his pine tree hat. Then he put his hand on his cheek and sighed.

Okay. I reached a new conclusion. Having a pet pig isn't therapeutic at all.

Crystal pulled a face, obviously disgusted. "Prez, why do you own a filthy pig?" she asked.

Dipper's expression suddenly turned worried. "What made you say he's filthy?"

"I… I didn't say he's filthy…" Crystal lied.

"Don't lie. We all heard you call the pig filthy," Franz pointed out.

"S-shut up!" Crystal yelled, stomping on Franz's foot.

Franz yelped, sounding a little bit aroused. (The little beads that formed in the corners of his eyes were obviously quiet tears of joy.)

"God, he's such an M," Terra whispered to Jacob.

"I don't understand why he likes that girl so much," Jacob commented. "She's vile, mean, and annoying,"

"Studies show that we tend to dislike those who share the same qualities as we do so does that mean you're also vile, mean, and annoying?" Terra teased, giving the raven-haired boy a little nudge on the rib.

"No, sweetheart, you know I'm not," Jacob replied, flicking Terra's nose with his finger.

"Mmm. I think you are," Terra said, swatting his hand away.

As they exchanged witty banter and inside jokes, Dipper banged the table with his fist to capture everyone's attention.

Kinda annoying, but it actually works.

"Whose turn is it to do the drill-check?" Dipper asked.

Nobody responded.

"Come on," he began, tilting his head to the side. "Brilliant minds cannot forget,"

The room was still silent.

"Great," Dipper mumbled.

Terra's hand shot up in the air. "You know what? I'll do it," she said.

"You did it last month," Jacob informed Terra. "Someone else should do it,"

"You're totally right," Dipper agreed. "So why don't we have Jacob do it?"

" _Whaaaat_?! Why _meeee_?" Jacob wailed.

Because you opened your mouth? I wanted to say.

"Because you never did it before," Dipper replied.

"What about Marco and Crystal?" Jacob said, shooting us a desperate look.

"H-hey! Do your own dirty work!" Crystal protested.

For once, I actually agreed with Crystal.

"Come on! Checking is super easy," Jacob insisted.

"You should try it before you say anything about it, dude," Dipper said.

The rest of the team murmured their agreement.

"Oh, goddammit," Jacob sighed, yanking the papers from the hands of his friends. Terra just gave him a little pat on the back. "There, there…" she coaxed.

Dipper strolled towards Jacob's seat and handed him the answer key. Jacob reluctantly yanked that too.

"Jake?" Dipper began.

Jacob looked at Dipper. "What is it, bro?"

"Please hand over Crystal's answer sheet,"

Jacob looked shocked. Then his stance turned a little bit defensive. "Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure that you'll do something to her paper while you're doing the checking," Dipper said.

"What do you mean _do something to her paper_?"

"Y'know, you could... uhhh... change her answers or grade her paper incorrectly," Dipper hinted.

Jacob scowled. "Aw come on, do I look like a person who would do such a thing?"

"Yes," Dipper, Miles, Terra and Franz said in unison.

"Well, all of you just lost a Facebook friend," Jacob muttered as he handed Crystal's paper over to Dipper.

"Oh, don't worry," Franz began to say, whipping out his phone. "I'll remove you from my friends list right now,"

"Ass," Jacob remarked, shaking his head.

Marco found himself getting a little bit entertained. Jacob's obviously the clown of this nerdy bunch.

Suddenly, Nick thwacked the back of Jacob's head with a large paper fan. "Get back to work!" he barked.

"Ooo, where did that thing come from?" Miles asked, pointing at the paper fan.

"This is actually one of the random things I found in the stock room over there," Nick answered, gesturing towards the door at the back of the room.

"Cool, do you think there are still other cool stuff inside?"

"Why don't you find out?" Nick replied.

Miles didn't hesitate and just left his seat.

"Anyway..." Dipper began as he handed Crystal's paper to Terra. "Check this for me, pretty please?"

"Will do," Terra replied, receiving the paper from Dipper's hand. She looked very eager to be given work. I wish I'm just as eager whenever mom asks me to help out with the chores.

"Um, you should probably check this paper too…" Jacob asked Terra, handing another sheet of paper.

"What's this? Oh!" Terra began, instantly recognizing the riotous scrawl on the paper. "Why did you give me your paper, Jake?" she asked.

"'Cause I think it's strange that Dipper wouldn't trust me with Crystal's paper… but thinks that it's perfectly alright if I check my own," Jacob said.

"You have a point," Terra agreed, pulling the paper from his hands.

"In fact, why don't you check all of these?" Jacob hinted, dumping the rest of the papers on Terra's side of the table.

"Oh honey, please do the rest of the world a favor and give us a reason to trust you again, aight?" Terra declined, pushing the papers back towards Jacob. "We still haven't solved that penis-on-the-board thing that _you_ obviously did,"

"Gosh. The penis-on-the-board mystery. Come on. Everyone still thinks _I_ did it," Jacob complained.

"Well, did you?" Terra asked sweetly.

"No, sweetheart. I didn't." Jacob said, rolling his eyes.

"Mmm, if you say so,"

"Oh, you know I'm innocent," Jacob said, shooting Terra a boyish smile.

Terra shook her head. "Don't do that,"

"Do what?"

"That charming smile," Terra pointed out, pinching his cheek.

"A-hem!" Dipper interrupted, banging the side of the table again, but this time, with his fist. "Until we resolve who drew the penis on the whiteboard, I will never stop doubting Jacob," Dipper declared.

"Hey!" Jacob protested.

"Or everyone in this room, rather," Dipper corrected.

"Including Terra?" Miles challenged.

Dipper shrugged. "Hey, you never know,"

"Even I doubt myself," Terra joked, garnering silent giggles form the room.

"Well don't, 'cause it's obviously not you," Franz pointed out.

"Yeah, maybe I was the one who did it," Marco said.

Another round of loud snickering surrounded the room.

" _Impossibru_!" Nick declared with a Japanese accent, thwacking his paper fan on the table.

"Hey guys! I'm baaaack," Miles said, walking out of the stock room. "Look what I found,"

"Cool! What's that?" Crystal asked.

"That's kind of why I brought it out of the room," Miles admitted. "I didn't know what it was, and I was hoping that one of you will recognize this thing from somewhere,"

Franz adjusted his glasses as he inspected the thing Miles held in his hand. Then he smiled. "Oh, that's a floppy disc,"

"What the fuck is a floppy disc?" Miles asked, peering into the little hole of the thing he held in his hands.

"Come on Miles, you can't be that ignorant," Dipper said, crossing his arms. "Everyone knows what a floppy disc is and what it is for,"

Terra's hand rose once more. "I actually used one when I was a kid," she bragged.

"That must have made you into one of the cool kids back then huh, Terra?" Miles sarcastically said as he returned back to his seat, still playing with the floppy disc.

Terra flipped her hair. "You bet!" she joked.

"Terra Pendleton for Prom Queen," Miles said.

"A landslide victory!" Terra declared, flashing Miles with the peace sign.

The pig pressed its moist snout against Dipper's hand and put its paw on top of an envelope Dipper left on the moderator's table. "Oh yeah," Dipper muttered, picking up the envelope. "Hold on, Waddles. I gotta announce something important first,"

The pig nodded as if it understood. Great, now this pig can deliver non-verbal cues.

"Last year, we weren't able to participate in the academic decathlon because we only had seven active members. The requirement is at least ten," Dipper said.

"Allow me to do a quick headcount," Franz interrupted, counting heads as he looked at everyone. "Dipper, Terra, Jacob, Miles, Nick, me… the newbies, and the absent one, Brielle. That's nine people. We only need one more,"

"Unfortunately, Brielle can't join us for the decathlon," Dipper said, frowning. "She has prom committee duties. So yeah, we're gonna have to look for two more kids,"

"Man, we're running out of time," Nick muttered.

After hearing Nick say this, everybody had troubled looks on their faces – except Crystal. She looked very indifferent. "Yeah, good luck with that," she muttered.

Miles pointed at me. "Don't worry, we have this guy!" he said. "He might attract some kids to come join us,"

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

Crystal looked aghast as she faced her brother. "Et tu, brother?"

Miles just shot her a lopsided smile and ruffled her hair.

"H-hey!" Crystal objected.

I wanted to protest, but honestly? I think it's quite flattering that these kids see me as one of the coolest guys in the entire campus but I'm actually sharing Crystal's viewpoint. Why does everybody think that I'm such a great person? I'm not!

Dipper kicked the side of the table and everyone turned to look at him. (Poor table.)

"Okay, so I'm thinking," Dipper began, "Maybe we could do something to grab people's attention. You know, change the people's perspective about the Mathletes,"

Yes, I agree. The Mathletes really need to work on their image. That "social suicide" typecast must go kill itself.

"We're obviously cool, it's just that the people don't see us that way." Dipper continued.

"Uh, well we kinda knew about that," Terra began, twiddling her thumbs as she frowned.

"We're not as cool as you think we are, prez," Jacob added.

"Reality sucks," Franz commented. "That's why I have my PSP with me. I could just zone out from this discussion and enjoy the wonderful world of virtual reality,"

"Or you could try LSD," Miles joked.

"So what's the plan, Dipper?" Nick asked. His new fan rested on the table as he plucked the strings of his acoustic guitar instead.

"I devised a plan to make us appeal to the cool kids," Dipper said, flipping the whiteboard, revealing a huge talent show poster. (When did he put that on the board?) "So we obviously have talented members in our team, right? There will be a talent show at the Bricklayer's Coffee and Resto. We could use this opportunity to promote the club!"

Only one person fit the bill right now. Everyone turned to look at Nick.

"Come on guys, I'm not the only one with talent here. I mean, Franzy's got crazy long fingers and he can balance a dozen eggs on the back of his hands," Nick said.

"Like what Sia did on Carpool Karaoke," Miles pointed out, nodding.

"How is that a talent?!" Franz objected, crossing his arms.

"Fine, Franz can hack into anything and break any sort of code," Nick said.

"I don't think people will enjoy watching me hack into government websites," Franz countered, then he looked at Terra. "What about her?"

"Why her?" Miles asked.

"She works in a MidEast bar as a singer!" Franz revealed.

Terra spat out her drink.

Nick looked at Terra. "You can sing?!"

"H-hey! That's supposed to be a secret!" Terra protested.

Franz instantly covered his mouth. "That's supposed to be a secret?!" he said in a muffled voice.

Terra crossed her arms and directed her gaze at Jacob. "Anyway, all eyes should be on Jacob right now. _He_ can perform magic tricks,"

"Excuse me! Pranks aren't magic tricks," Jacob clarified. "And why didn't you tell me about the MidEast thingy, huh?"

"Because you're gonna come watch me perform!" Terra cried.

"And what's wrong with that?" Jacob pressed.

"Everything,"

"Nick and Terra, congratulations! The both of you are officially our performers in the Bricklayer Talent Show," Dipper said. "I'm counting on you!"

Terra slumped. "I didn't say yes..." she muttered.

"But Dipper's counting on you," Jacob underlined.

Terra heaved a very reluctant sigh. "I'll do anything for the president," she said.

"Okaaaaay... Let's move on to the next topic," Dipper began, lifting a small envelope for everyone to see. "Take a wild guess what's inside this thingy!"

"Movie tickets?" Miles asked.

"No! Way better!" Dipper exclaimed. "You know last year's club activity?"

"Oh my god. Is it another camping trip with no internet?" Franz moaned.

Dipper chuckled as he nodded. "Yes. But this time, we're going to the- drumroll, please!" he opened the envelope as the teens pounded the floor with their feet. "The Woodstick Festival!" he finished, spreading his arms wide to create the ta-da effect.

"No. Fucking. Way." Nick said, giving Dipper an incredulous look.

"Yes fucking way!" Dipper confirmed, handing the blond the envelope.

Nick didn't hesitate to give it a small peek. When he saw that there were really tickets to Woodstick tucked neatly inside, he bit his lip and handed the envelope back to the beaming president.

"Well?" Dipper asked.

"...the tickets are... VIP..." was all Nick could sputter.

"How did you even get tickets for Woodstick, anyway?" Miles asked, shooting Franz a skeptical glare.

"Hey," Franz said, lifting both of his hands. "I may be familiar with obtaining any sort of ticket via hacking, but trust me when I say that this time... I'm sooo not responsible for this,"

"We have Brielle to thank, actually," Dipper clarified.

I blinked. Brielle? As expected of the daughter of an indie rockstar. She gets free concert passes if her father is invited to perform. Luckily for the Mathletes, they get to enjoy Brielle's perks.

"Okay, any questions? Objections? None?" Dipper asked, raising a hand.

"We're going to Woodstick. There's no reason to object," Terra said.

"Yeah, you're right," Dipper said, nodding as he brought his hand down. "Anyway, the next agenda is..." he trailed off as he eyed Jacob.

"Gimme a sec, almost done," Jacob said, still comparing the paper in his hand with Dipper's answer key.

Dipper sighed as he erased the stuff written on the board. Then he wrote **TRIP TO WOODSTICK** in big bold letters. "Since we are unable to announce the results of the drills yet, let's just plan for trip instead," he said.

I stared at the bold letters on the board with a very happy look on my face.

Imagine that, we're going to Woodstick!

Frickin' Woodstick!

Thank goodness I joined the Mathletes!

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Brielle ended the call with a sigh. "Calm yourself," she muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"What's wrong?" Star asked.

Brielle quickly replaced her sullen expression with a smile. "Oh, nothing! Nothing's wrong!"

"Do you seriously expect me to believe that?"

Brielle threw her hands in resignation. "Fine," she sighed. "So you might have heard of this girl named Pika,"

"Umm, no. Who is she?"

"She's a really destructive wild child and she's in the gym right now,"

"Is that a bad thing?" Star asked.

"What part of 'destructive wild child' did you not understand? Of course it's a bad thing! She's like a walking atom bomb set to destroy us all!"

"Just chill!" Star advised.

Brielle started to walk. "If it's Pika, I can't _just_ chill…"

"So what are you planning to do?" Star asked as soon as she matched Brielle's pace.

"We need to stop her before it's too late..." Brielle muttered, quickening her pace.

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?"

"We'll see when we get there,"

When Star and Brielle reached the gym, a short teen in a purple shirt and black shorts stood by the entrance.

"Thank goodness you're here," he began to say, relief taking over his anxious face.

"Speak," Brielle ordered.

"Um, so I... tried to stop her but she distracted me with a turtle..."

"You let yourself be distracted by a turtle?! You simpleton! How could you?!" Brielle cried.

The boy took out the turtle out of his pocket. "Look, he's friendly! I named him Darwin-"

Brielle stomped her foot and the boy flinched backwards. Then, just before he could regain his footing, Brielle yanked his collar and pulled him closer.

"I don't care what you named your stupid turtle, Leo. I asked you to do one thing! One stupid little thing!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I tried..."

Brielle was already ranting. "Idiots could even perform the task I asked you to do! You're not an idiot, Leo. Don't give me a reason to call you one!"

"Come on, Brielle. Let's look at the damage," Star said, grabbing the brunette's arm.

Brielle let go of Leo's collar. "I'm gonna give you one last chance so please don't muck it up," she warned.

"Yes ma'am," Leo whimpered.

Star just wagged Brielle's arm. "Let's gooo," she urged.

Brielle's legs obediently followed Star but she was still glaring at Leo as they walked away. "Don't let anybody who isn't authorized through that door ever again, you hear?"

Leo saluted. "Don't worry, boss! I won't commit the same mistake ever again!"

"Riiiiight," Brielle muttered sarcastically. Then she turned to Star. "Think he can do it this time?"

"I don't know… he doesn't really seem dependable," Star replied.

"I'm mad!" Brielle declared, gripping on the hem of Star's sleeve. "I'm super mad!"

"I can tell. I mean, you just turned my arm into some form of a stress ball,"

Brielle let go of Star's arm. "Jeebus Crust! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! Don't worry too much about it! Here... Keep squeezing my arm until you feel better," Star said, offering her arm.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks," Brielle declined, pushing the arm away.

 _"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!"_ came a shrill voice from above.

Brielle and Star looked up and gasped at the sight of a pigtailed girl riding on the moon prop.

"Looks like we came in too late," Star said.

Brielle was biting her fingernails. "Shitshitshit-"

The moon prop was already swinging dangerously back and forth, causing small debris from the ceiling to fall to the ground. Star had to admit, even though it was a bit entertaining to watch the girl dangle on the prop - and her acrobatics surely didn't disappoint - the big fact was that she wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

 _"ALL YOU EVER DID WAS… YOU WRE-EH-ECKED ME!"_

It didn't help to see the jocks laughing at the spectacle instead of stopping it. To make the situation even worse, Brielle lost her composure. She was already stomping her feet and flailing her arms as she shrieked and yelled at the hyperactive girl.

"Get off that moon prop right now!" Brielle barked, stomping her foot angrily at the Miley wannabe.

"Why hello there Miss Prim-and-Proper! Howdy?" the girl responded, tipping her mini top hat at the brunette.

"Pika! What the hell are you doing?!" Brielle demanded.

"I thought I should bring the party into the room! God, why is everybody so serious? We should liven it up before people get bored to death!"

"Yeahh!" Somebody from behind the stage yelled.

"You go, Pika!" Another voice cheered.

"See? They agree with me," Pika chippered.

"I don't!" Star yelled.

"Ooh, what's Star Butterfly doing here?" Pika cackled, giving Star a curious glance.

Star took out her wand and pointed it at Pika. "Don't make me use this on you, Pika!" she warned.

"Oho! Is that the magic wand you are so proud of, princess?" she sneered, eyes turning into little slits as she looked at the wand. "It looks like a plaything. Put it away,"

"It's not a toy!" Star cried, mildly offended. First a weedwhacker, now a toy?!

"Mmm, it looks nice. A little tweak and it'll be the perfect scepter for the Queen of-"

"Mischief, we know! Now get down from there before the rope breaks!" Brielle interjected, pointing at the rope holding the moon.

"Ah-ah! You need to tell me where Mabel is first," Pika said, wagging her finger.

"Look around! Obviously, she's not here!" Brielle replied.

"Why do you think I'm on this moon? I was _looking around_ for her... _obviously_ ," Pika said, then she gave a little pout. "Pity, I wanted her to see me in the prime of my awesomeness,"

"Well, she does look awesome," Star mumbled. "I mean, she's got really nice pink highlights on her curly red hair-"

"Star, focus!"

"...and she's got really nice fishnet stockings-"

"She thrives on attention! Don't give it to her!" Brielle barked.

"Oh yeah!" Star exclaimed, refocusing her wand at Pika's direction. "You have ten seconds before I zap you with my wand!"

"Zap awayyyy!" Pika yelled, swinging in a carefree fashion. Even wilder than before.

 **SNAP!**

"Uh-oh, that's not a good sound," Star muttered.

"Th-th-the rope!" Brielle yelled.

 _"Rubber sparkle bounce house!"_ Star cried.

* * *

 **THUD!**

"And that concludes our meeting for today," Dipper announced, pounding Nick's fan on the table. "Thank you for coming,"

"...sniff... sob..."

"Aww. Why are you _still_ crying, bro?" Jacob asked, putting his hand on the Asian's shoulder.

Nick rubbed his nose. "I st-still can't b-believe we're g-going to the Woodstick Festival," he stammered.

"Haha, I can't believe it myself," Jacob said, then he turned to look at Marco. "It's all thanks to your cousin,"

Marco nodded.

"Oh, by the way, congrats on your very first drill," Jacob continued, handing the Latino his paper back. "You got the highest score,"

"Whoa," Marco said upon receiving his paper. "Trust me, I was totally unprepared," he said, eyeing the 98 written on top of the paper.

"All of us were," Terra said, stepping in front the Latino. "We don't usually do drills as an icebreaker,"

Marco blinked. "Really?"

"Yep," she confirmed. "Anyway, what are you planning to do right after this?"

Marco tilted his head sideways. "I was planning to walk home with my best friend. Why?"

"Wanna watch a movie with us?" she asked.

"Uhh... Depends on what you are planning to watch," Marco said.

Terra whirled around to face Dipper. "Prez, what are we watching again?" she asked.

Dipper stopped wiping the board with the eraser and hummed thoughtfully. "Mmm, whatever you guys want to watch," he said.

"The Conjuring 2," Franz answered.

"Ah, yeah. Horror film. Me likey," Miles said, nodding in agreement.

Crystal stomped her foot. "NO! We are not watching that one!"

"Why? Are you scared?" Jacob taunted.

"N-no! It's j-just not worth it," Crystal responded, crossing her arms defensively.

"Aw, we could watch Finding Dory instead," Terra offered.

"T-that's a kid's movie!" Crystal exclaimed.

Jacob raised a brow. "Aren't you a kid?"

Franz interjected. "Hey! Stop teasing her so much! She doesn't like it,"

"I'm not teasing her," Jacob defended, "I'm just messing with her,"

"Oh sweetie, isn't that the same thing?" Terra asked, prodding Jacob's rib with her elbow.

"You know it's different, darling," Jacob said, winking cheekily at the brunette.

"Let's just decide when we get there, aight?" Dipper said.

"The prez has spoken," Miles stated. "Whatever he says goes,"

"Alright," Terra said, clapping her hands excitedly. "Who wants to ride with me?"

Jacob's hand rose. "Me! Pick me!"

"Jacob it is!" Terra proclaimed.

As the Mathletes made their way outside, Dipper clapped Marco's back. "Good job, man," he said, grinning brightly at the Latino.

"Thanks!"

"So uh, why don't you invite Star to watch a movie with us?" Dipper asked.

"Is that okay?"

Dipper nodded. "Sure. Tell her to bring Brielle with her,"

"Aight," Marco said as he fished his phone in his pocket.

* * *

 ** _"Space unicorn! Soaring through the stars-"_**

"Hello?" Brielle answered. "Ah, Don! Yes! Are you with Joe right now? Please tell him to come to the gym immediately..."

The bounce castle finally deflated, and some members of the Art Club took the liberty of rolling the thing away from the scene. While it saved Pika's life earlier, it didn't save the other thing that it was meant to save. Unfortunately, the intricate-looking moon prop (that probably took weeks to be finished) ended up shattered on the floor.

Pika was still looking at the pieces of what was once the moon prop. Star could see that Pika was deeply remorseful for what she did. Clearly, she had already dropped the tough girl act, and she started to survey room, probably contemplating about what she just did.

"Hey," Star began, approaching the petite girl with a gentle smile on her face.

"Hey," Pika replied.

"So what was that all about?" Star asked.

"I didn't know what came over me," Pika began. "I just wanted to piss her off, you know?"

Star sat next to her. "Well... you succeeded,"

Pika smiled. "I know,"

"Why do you want to piss her off?" Star asked.

"Because she's Mabel's best friend,"

"Do you want to be Mabel's best friend?" Star asked.

"No, I deserve to be Mabel's best friend," Pika corrected. "That girl's too boring. Mabel needs someone dynamic and fun, like me!"

Star scratched the back of her head. "I know that you didn't ask for my opinion, but I think that you can have more than one best friend, you know?" she said.

"Nonsense!" Pika cried. "How can you call yourself a best friend if you are sharing the title with someone else?"

Good point. "Eh, um, you know Marco Diaz?"

"Isn't he the dude that you're always with?"

Star nodded.

"Well, what about him?"

"He's my best friend,"

Pika rolled her eyes. "Duh, the whole world knows that,"

Star sighed. "Well, yeaaah, I know. But he isn't my only best friend. You see, my other best friend is a princess from another dimension! Her name is Pony Head-"

Pika put a hand up to interrupt the princess. "Excuse me, but did I hear you right?"

Star blinked. "Eh?"

"Your other best friend is named Pony Head?"

 _And you're named Pika_ , Star thought. Then she took out her phone. "Look," she began, tapping on the image gallery. "This is what she looks like,"

Pika's eyes widened at the sight of a pony head floating in mid-air. She squeezed the picture to zoom in. Even though she's still incredulous, she remembered that Star's one of the supernatural - and the credibility of Star's claim would have been deemed rubbish if she merely was just human.

Which she isn't... Obviously.

"And she's an alien just like you?" Pika asked.

"Yep," Star affirmed.

"Is she friends with Marco Diaz?"

Star chewed on her lip. "Umm. No. Not exactly... She thinks Marco has stolen me away from her,"

"See? That's what I totally feel about Brielle," Pika said, shrugging.

"But it doesn't have to be that way-"

The door was kicked open, and in came a tall guy with shoulder-length jet black hair. His soft brown skin mixed well with the beige tunic he wore.

One thing's for sure. He looked totally zen.

"Pika!" The boy yelled, rushing over towards the little girl.

"Joe!" Pika responded.

Star quickly turned to look at Pika. "Your boyfriend?" she asked.

Pika shook her head. "My twin,"

Star's mouth fell open. Joe can't possibly be Pika's twin. He's too serene as opposed to Pika's crazy. Plus, they look nothing alike!

"I know what you're thinking," Joe began, grinning at Star. "We really are twins. Want proof? We have the same eyes,"

Star carefully compared Joe's eyes with Pika's. They did share the same brown shade and even had those itty bitty green flecks near the rim.

"Cool," Star remarked.

"Anyway," Joe said, taking hold of Pika's shoulders. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt!"

"No need to fuss, dear brother. As you can see, I'm still alive," Pika responded.

"YOU FELL FROM A GREAT HEIGHT!" Joe thundered, shaking Pika's small body violently. Then his lips quivered. "If you weren't saved by your friend, then you would have ended up just like that prop over there,"

Pika clicked her tongue as she averted her eyes from her brother's gaze.

Brielle, along with the other kids from the Art Club, were gathering the pieces of the moon prop. Star looked at Brielle with great concern. Brielle didn't show it, but Star could feel her angry aura from afar.

But Brielle's not the only angry one in the room.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Pika? We can't have you do irresponsible things that could hinder others from doing their work! See that moon prop you just broke? Well, we're paying for that! Remember the car you vandalized last week? Know how much that cost? You don't! 'Cause you're not the one paying for goddamn everything!"

 _"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee..."_

Star was startled to see Pika doing a bunch of weird noises in front of Joe. While the rest of the room started laughing at the spectacle, Joe stood there in silence, still stern and unfazed. The corners of his mouth were twitching, but he crossed his arms and continued to leer at his childish twin.

"Stop it, Pika. You're not a child anymore," Joe commanded.

"Star?" came Brielle's voice. "Your phone's ringing,"

Star immediately answered her phone. "Yes?"

"Star?" came Marco's voice. Then he paused. "Wait... What's that noise? Are you in another dimension?"

Star looked at Pika and chuckled awkwardly as she moved away from her. "Heh, no. I wish I were though. Um, what's up?"

"We're watching a movie. Wanna come with?"

Star glanced at Brielle's direction. "Uh, Brielle's kind of stressed right now,"

"Well, ask Brielle if she wants to take a break,"

"Alright. I'll just text you if she says yes,"

"Got it. Bye,"

Star ended the call and walked over to Brielle. "Hey..." she began.

"Hey..." Brielle responded with an exasperated look.

"Wanna watch a movie with the Mathletes?"

"I don't know... I don't think it's fair if I watch a movie while the other kids are rebuilding this thing," Brielle admitted, eyes swaying wistfully as she spoke. "Don't worry, Star. If you wanna have fun with the others, it's okay,"

"But I want you to tag along," Star said.

"Think you could fix this moon prop with your wand-thingy?" Brielle asked, piling the rest of the pieces she held on top of the wood stack.

"I could try," Star said, sounding a little bit unsure. "Stand back,"

Brielle did exactly what she was told to do. "Do it," she instructed.

Star waved her wand back and forth. "Fixy-wixy in a breezy!"

Glitter fell on the moon prop, but nothing happened.

"Fixy wixy in a breezy?" Star repeated, getting a little bit worried.

The moon prop stayed the same.

"Argh!" Brielle yelled, furiously walking away from the scene.

Star chased after her, grabbing the strap of Brielle's sling bag to hold her back. "Brielle! Don't go! We still have time. We can fix it!"

"I'm gonna go get my toolbox. Please tell the others to start reassembling the moon prop. If they want to go, don't force them. I'll do it myself," she said.

Star let go of Brielle and looked at the other kids. They also shared Brielle's expression.

"You heard her guys," Star told them.

A mix of disgruntled noises filled the room as they started to grab their tools.

* * *

 **S: Marco. Smthing bad happened.  
Obviously dt means we can't go  
Anyway, go have fun n ur movie~  
kk?**

"Welp, looks like my cousin and my girl friend can't go," Marco said to Dipper.

"So it's official?" Dipper asked.

"What do you mean official?"

"Is Star finally your girlfriend?"

"Nah, I said girl-space-friend," Marco emphasized.

"You know I'm just teasing, man," Dipper said with a wink. Then he pulled Terra's hair.

"Ow!" Terra complained, whirling around to swat Dipper's hand off her hair. "Stop that, Jacob!"

"Why meee?!" Jacob complained. "Dipper did it!"

"Oh, prez!" Terra exclaimed, quickly changing her expression.

"And suddenly, everything's okay," Jacob muttered.

"There, there," Marco said, patting Jacob's back.

"Brielle can't make it," Dipper informed Terra.

Terra's face fell. "Aw, why not?"

"Shall we find out?"

Terra looked at Jacob. "What do you think?"

"I think we should swing by the gym and kidnap Brielle," Jacob answered.

"But we'll miss the movie," Franz said. "We only have thirty minutes to get to the movie house, and it's quite far from here,"

"Aw, well, then we'll do something else," Miles said, shrugging.

"Like what?" Franz asked.

"Like karaoke..." Marco hinted, elbowing Terra's ribs.

"No," Terra said.

"Karaoke sounds like a good idea," Dipper said.

"Karaoke it is!" Terra exclaimed.

Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Oh no! She's here!" Nick exclaimed, ducking behind Jacob.

"Shit! Is it stalker girl?" Jacob asked, scanning his left and right.

"Cool, invite her to come with us, Nick!" Dipper said.

"No!" Nick hissed.

A girl with long chocolate brown hair appeared right in front of the Mathletes, and Jacob straightened his back as Nick hid behind him. Her sky blue orbs blinked rapidly as she took a step closer to Jacob.

"Hello there, Jakey!" she cheerfully said, smiling at everyone.

"Hello Jalissa. Fancy meeting you here," Jacob replied.

"Is it true that Nick bleached his hair blond?" she asked.

"News travels fast," Franz muttered. "From which grapevine did you hear that from?"

"Ah, you know, I have friends who saw him 'round the halls earlier," she replied, twirling her hair. "Anyway, I kind of want to see it for myself,"

"Well, you just missed him," Terra lied.

Jalissa frowned. "Shame, is he still making noise with that crappy band of his? You know I liked him better when he was still into classical music. He was such an excellent pianist," she said.

" _Whaaaat_ you can play the piano?" Dipper exclaimed, kicking Nick's leg. "You never told me that!"

"Ow!" Nick expressed.

Jalissa suddenly looked elated. "Nick is here?"

"Ah, right. You were hiding. Sorry 'bout that, man," Dipper said.

Nick just grimaced at Dipper. "I hate you," he said.

"No, you don't," Dipper said, grinning.

"So, what brings you here?" Nick asked Jalissa, plastering a very fake smile.

Her eyes grew big at the sight of Nick's bleached hair. "So it's true," she whispered as she lifted her hand tentatively. "Can I touch it?"

"No," Nick declined.

"Jalissa, is it?" Dipper began.

"Yes?"

"What's that in your hand?" he asked.

"Oh, right! Um, Nick?" she began, holding the envelope up for Nick to take. "My birthday is coming up and I was hoping that you... you know... attend... the party... my party... that is..."

Nick gripped on the barrel of his guitar tightly. "Uh, when is your birthday?" he asked.

"Two days from now," she answered. "You could totally bring a friend or something... I just want you to play the piano for me..."

Nick gulped. "Well, uh... the piano..."

"Look, I'll pay you! I just wanna hear you play it again!" Jalissa practically begged.

"You should probably go, Nick," Crystal whispered over to Nick. "Besides, her birthday's coming up. It'll break her heart if you deny her request,"

"Didn't expect you to be very considerate of the feelings of others, Crys," Jacob muttered.

Crystal grew red. "Sh-shut up!" she barked, crossing her arms as she avoided Jacob's teasing gaze.

Nick sighed as he accepted the envelope. "All right. I'll go," he said.

Jalissa suddenly broke into a fit, jumping up and down like she just won the lottery.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing Nick repeatedly on the cheek.

"Help!" Nick begged, craning his neck away from the girl as she smothered him with kisses.

Marco and Franz instantly grabbed the girl and pulled her away from Nick.

Jalissa cleared her throat right after the boys put her down. "Er, sorry. I was very happy, you see,"

"Mmm, yes, it was quite apparent," Terra mewled.

"Anyway, thank you Nick. I can't wait to see you on my special day!" she said.

"Uh, sure. Okay..." Nick said.

Jalissa blew a kiss before skipping away from the scene, singing a happy song as she left.

Terra just blew a low whistle. "What a brave girl," she remarked.

Marco had to agree. If only he had the nerve to express his intentions to Star the way Jalissa just did to Nick, then that space between the words girl and friend would cease to exist.

Sigh.

"Dude, what are you sighing for?" Franz asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about Sta- I mean, Brielle," Marco answered.

"Yeah, she's your cousin, right? Don't worry, we'll convince her to hang out with us," Franz said.

It didn't take them long to get to the gym. A boy that looked quite short for his age stood by the entrance. He busied himself with the turtle he held in his hands.

Waddles snorted.

Startled, Marco whirled back and faced the pig. "Waddles! I forgot that you were there!"

The pig snorted again as it moved closer to Dipper's legs.

"Seems like it wants you to pick it up," Crystal pointed out to Dipper.

"You jealous pig, you," Dipper said to the pig as he crouched to pick it up.

"Crystal the pig whisperer," Jacob joked.

Crystal stomped on Jacob's foot.

"Ow!"

Terra walked over to the boy. "Hey, nice turtle," she said, then she nodded at the hat the kid wore. "And I love your Ash Ketchum hat,"

"Thanks,"

"Your cap is askew. Let me fix it for you," Terra offered, adjusting the cap on the kid's head.

Despite the fact that Terra is violating his personal space, the kid permitted her to fix the cap on his head by obediently standing still.

"Is it okay if we enter the gym?"

The kid shook his head. "Nuh-uh, not allowed," he said.

"What? Why?"

"Because my boss just instructed me not to let troublemakers in,"

Terra frowned. "Hey, what do you mean troublemakers?"

"All of you look like a bunch of troublemakers to me," the kid replied, then he looked at his turtle. "Am I right, Darwin?"

"Well, we're Brielle's friends," Terra said.

"She didn't tell me you were her friends," the kid replied. " _And_ she didn't tell me that you were coming,"

"We didn't exactly tell her we were coming," Jacob chimed.

"Doesn't matter. I won't let you in unless Brielle says so,"

Terra turned to Dipper, eyes pleading for help.

"Why don't you call Brielle over and tell her that the Mathletes are here to see her?" Dipper suggested.

The kid shook his head. "Then that means that I would have to leave my post, and she also told me not to leave my post,"

"Brielle's not answering her phone," Franz informed the group, holding his phone right next to his ear.

"Damn," Terra muttered. "Well, I guess we'll just go,"

"Bye!" the kid said, waving the arm of his turtle.

Terra sighed as she jammed her hands in her jacket pocket. "No dice," she said.

"Bummer," Franz remarked.

"There's gotta be another way in," Dipper mumbled, whipping out his phone. "Thought I'll never say this but Mabe... I need you,"

Terra nodded. "Good idea. Call your sister,"

"Aw man," Jacob sighed, putting both of his hands behind his neck. "This is taking too much of our time,"

"Psst! Jakey-boy!"

"Huh? Who's that?" Marco asked, glancing towards the direction of the sound. It was a tall able-bodied boy in a tight gray shirt. It was like seeing a splitting image of that dude who played Finnick Odair in The Hunger Games.

"Don!" Jacob exclaimed. They immediately exchanged high-fives. Then he patted the tall boy's back. "Nice to see you, bro," he said.

"Nice to see you, too!" Don said as he tugged the back of the beanie to reveal his ashy hair with blond highlights. Then he shot the group a lopsided smile. "I see you're with your friends!" he remarked. "Hey everyone!"

"Hey," Terra said, poking Don's chin. "It's me, Terra. Your friend in summer camp,"

Don looked up as he scratched his chin. "Really? We've met before?" he said, mocking his surprise. Then he shook his head. "I don't remember you, sorry."

Terra put a hand to her chest, pretending to be hurt.

Don broke into a smile. "Just kidding! You're my Terra-dactyl!" he cried, spreading his arms wide open. Terra automatically gave a happy squeal before jumping into the boy's arms.

As Don spun Terra around, Dipper nudged Jacob. "Um, are they a thing?" he asked.

Jacob's cocked a brow. "Why do you ask?" he warily asked.

Dipper shifted his gaze to the floor. "Just curious," he mumbled.

"Don't worry prez. They're just friends,"

"Oh! I'm not worried at all," Dipper said.

"Riiiiiight," Jacob said, not even trying to hide the sarcasm.

"Uh, why is this hanging in your belt?" Terra asked, taking the hammer from Don's utility belt.

"Ah. Yeah, I've been helping the Brielle get her shit done. Y'see, a friend's sister turned a prop into a wrecking ball," Don explained, pulling the hammer from Terra's hands. "Long story short, the prop fell to floor and got smashed into pieces,"

Terra gasped. "That's horrible!"

"I know. And the prop's like, the centerpiece of the whole garden thing," Don said. "Y'see, it's a lantern made to look like a real moon. Took the Art Club _months_ to complete,"

"Anything we can do to help?" Dipper asked.

"If you're sort of like Tesla then why the hell not?" Don said, thumbing the entrance of the gym.

"Um, I believe my Grunkle Ford taught me some tricks – and that man's just as great as Tesla… No, even greater!" Dipper declared.

"Grunkle? I believe I heard that term somewhere before…" Don mused. Then he gasped. "Oh, you must be Mabel's twin brother! I heard so many good things about you! It must be amazing to have the great Marco Diaz on the team! Anyway, how do I sign up? I wanna join!"

Dipper and Marco looked overwhelmed. Like they didn't expect someone to say something like that at all.

"Told ya," Jacob whispered over to Crystal.

Crystal just crossed her arms and grumbled.

"Anyway, come on in!" Don invited.

"Sadly, there's a jerk who wouldn't let us in," Crystal said, sneering at the lanky kid guarding the door.

"Ugh, that's Leo. He's an idiot," Don muttered, rolling his eyes as he approached the boy.

Jacob snickered. "That, he is," he agreed.

"Hey you!" Don yelled.

That caught Leo's attention. "Me?" he asked.

"Yeah! Brielle wants you to go look for Mabel," Don said.

Leo put the turtle on top of his Pokémon trainer cap and crossed his arms. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll take over for you,"

"Oh okay. Any idea where Mabel is?"

"I don't know. Brielle wants you to look for her. Obviously, if you put two and two together you get-"

"22!" Leo answered.

"22! That's right!" Don said, pretending to be amazed. "Anyway, you should be looking for Mabel right now. See, her twin brother's here, and Brielle wants Mabel and her brother to meet,"

"Oh, uh yeah!" Leo said, nodding. "In that case, I'll be leaving the entrance in your care," he said, gracefully bowing before he made his exit.

"...aaaand he's gone," Don said. "Ta-daaa!"

"What's the purpose of the Pythagorean theorem?" Dipper blurted.

"It states that the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides," Don quickly answered. "Simply put, a-squared plus b-squared is equal to c-squared wherein _c_ represents the length of the hypotenuse and _a_ and _b_ the lengths of the triangle's other two sides…"

"What are the measures of central tendency?"

"Mean, median, mode!"

"Do you want to join the Mathletes?" Dipper asked.

Don's face suddenly turned pensive, like he was carefully considering it. Then he eagerly nodded his head. "Why the hell not?"

"Congratulations!" Dipper said, clapping his newfound friend on the back as they walked inside the gym.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 9**

 **And cut! Thanks for making it this far. Sorry for updating this so late! I was busy trying to fix my life. I really appreciate those who left their feedback. It made my heart feel warm fuzzies and stuff. Seriously, you are the reason why I keep writing.**

 **Starlightaquamarine:** I knowwww! Did Marcus really die? Will we ever get to find out? Ugh, the suspense is killing me! Ohwait-

 **Fell Dragon:** Hey there! I hope you liked my portrayal of Leo. I'm not sure with what you meant by really stupid so I made him super gullible in his own cute little way. I ALSO LOVE TURTLES SO I GAVE HIM ONE.

 **BLUE AVENGER18:** Here it is! Hope that this satisfied your craving.

 **Noone: "** Dear no one, this is your love song…" Sorry, just had to sing it!

 **Blue Chocolate Frogs:** Sure! Here it is! Hope this chapter satisfied your craving! Sorry if I took so long!

 **Austin3of3:** Sorry, didn't really catch what you meant…

 **MaFx98:** I'm glad you read the chapters and left a review! Thanks for constantly letting me know what your thoughts are, and I'm mighty glad that you were able to react to Franz that way! NO, YOU'RE IN THE MATHLETES. I'M IN THE MATHLETES. WHERE I GO, YOU GO. *hugs*

 **Ilya39:** Got it, thanks for the advice! I'm not really into Dipcifica… and I can feel your love for GF wayyy over here. Hahaha!

 **Guest:** Thank you, dear guest!

 **KrissDomm:** Cool! Here's another chapter!

 **NerdyAnimeOtakuGeek:** Thanks so much for telling me the stuff that you liked about the fic! Walang anuman! Nakakatuwa basahin ang sinulat mo! Hope you keep reading this fic! *high fives you*

 **Satoshi-Frog:** Man, arigatou gosaimasu to you too~ I'm glad that there was an aspect of Nick that you could relate to. Thing is, my parents are sort of like Nick's so I thought maybe since your character is just as Asian as I am, then maybe he should have parents just like mine! Thanks for taking your time to listen to our cover! I'm really happy that you left a positive thought about it. Thank you!

 **Mindyreader:** That's good to know! Um, I don't know if I'll pair Jacob with Crystal… but maybe if you think they'll be cute together I might consider it! AND WHO IS THIS FRIEND THAT RECOMMENDED MY FIC TO YOU. THANK HIM FOR ME. 3

 **DanaGlama:** Soooo what do you think of Jalissa? Anyway, let them hang out with the Mathletes, realize something, and probably… hmmm?

 **Aliyaperez101:** I'm back, baby!

 **CLM88:** Alright! Thanks for the advice!

 **Smitty Theories:** I appreciate you for correcting me! I really love it when people go out of their way to help others even if they don't really get anything. You're an angel. I thought I should let you know that. Anyway, thanks so much for the encouragement! I won't let you down!

 **DonDonatek:** Hi! Thanks for leaving a character suggestion. I know I didn't incorporate some stuff, but I'll try putting them in later chapters during the trip to Woodstick. Hope you liked how I portrayed him!

 **SonicELITE:** Bro! Yes! I succeeded! Anyway, don't worry, I didn't stalk you but I really did my best to make Jacob an interesting character. And of course I consider you as a friend! Thanks so much for being such an awesome person I met online. *hugs*

 **Ssnnooppyy:** So… I may have tweaked a little bit of detail in your characters but I hope that you still enjoyed the way I portrayed them. Thanks for the support, by the way! :D

 **A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED/FAVORITED ME OR THIS FIC:**

 **ALPHAOMEGA177**

 **aangismyhomie**

 **Aaron2014**

 **abbydobbie**

 **Akolon**

 **aliyaperez101**

 **Allakazzam**

 **AlysaNinja17**

 **andrew567**

 **Angelz1251**

 **Anislabonis**

 **Arsenal63**

 **austin3of3**

 **Auther of the Earth**

 **beleriand gbln 98**

 **blaming94**

 **BLUE AVENGER18**

 **Bravo107**

 **Broken Juggernaut**

 **butterdiaz**

 **CaptainPeiper**

 **CaptainWiggy**

 **cartoon-reject**

 **Chimicherrychanga**

 **codename primrose**

 **Coolcat1215**

 **craztrain99**

 **Crazy pansycake**

 **Dan Mew**

 **Darkside-Link**

 **deadshoot12345**

 **Death flower 9625**

 **deathslicers1**

 **Dez1033**

 **digimak2**

 **DonDonatek**

 **98**

 **Dranzer631**

 **DualGigaman**

 **EclipsedRaven**

 **EkiPeriBe**

 **Eldrik**

 **ElJeremy98**

 **Emastar01**

 **emmanuelhenry135**

 **ezraortiz200**

 **FalconPuncher**

 **fanfictionloverkali**

 **Finn1880**

 **Forgotten Giant**

 **freddiemercuryforever1946**

 **geohvod**

 **Gojifan122**

 **Goten the strongest warrior**

 **helloimant**

 **hgatica95**

 **Hirocan**

 **Husebad**

 **iankollipara**

 **IDontGetIt1596**

 **If I Could Begin to Be**

 **ilya39**

 **Inferna Blossom**

 **Infinity-Osz23**

 **Izac45**

 **Jason Valdor**

 **Jennylovesjordan**

 **Jojodear**

 **joseftanti**

 **Just-that-random-girl08**

 **Kill Me Just Incase**

 **kolapez**

 **Krazyfanfiction1**

 **KrissDomm**

 **kronos93lrt**

 **Lady Secrecy**

 **leafxblue**

 **litterry**

 **LonefireBlossom**

 **Lord Limpaticus The Grand**

 **Lowkeycrazy**

 **LuluAbu**

 **Lupus Boulevard**

 **MaFx98**

 **MarioBrosFan191**

 **MasterJedi14**

 **MeepXDtroller**

 **MelodyOfStars**

 **Mindscape-v2903**

 **mirul1996**

 **MissCartoonGirl14**

 **MixedMediaMadness**

 **mlpserenity**

 **MrIcecream03**

 **mrenteria99**

 **Nalu3737**

 **Narutos a good boy**

 **nerfer4life**

 **neverlanding rapunzel**

 **nonfatyogurt19**

 **Or-lan-do626**

 **ourinvisibleink**

 **PDavis32**

 **Phazzooo**

 **phoenixhunter300**

 **ppgzlover12**

 **princessdior22**

 **PureImagination14**

 **Rainbow Network**

 **Rangerman33**

 **Realaspie**

 **Redx1059**

 **Reikasa**

 **RejectionQueen**

 **relower**

 **Renting**

 **RevenantAKG**

 **Rice Buny**

 **riiaikavalko**

 **RobotMk3**

 **rougewarlock65**

 **rprimahuda12**

 **Sadielover1470**

 **salipalo55**

 **Satoshi-Frog**

 **sheldmaster**

 **Shoctopus**

 **skyeclouds**

 **Slenderbrine**

 **ssnnooppyy**

 **StarcoIsEverything99**

 **Starcoshipper13**

 **Starcosuperfan2015**

 **Starlightaquamarine**

 **syrusshooper**

 **Tanner15**

 **Taromaru**

 **tbonvoisin66**

 **TexasBornMind76**

 **The ANIMATED boy 2**

 **The Howling Behemoth**

 **The Real Travioly**

 **The Time Traveling Momoko**

 **The Voices In Your Head**

 **TheCalagrianKnight**

 **theslayer147**

 **TheWriterWithHalfABrain**

 **thielecarino**

 **Tjsavior**

 **TMNTLittleTomboy**

 **trueGeek**

 **Ultragamerkitty**

 **Vicious0**

 **Vox Humana**

 **zengods**

 **zuink16**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! So I'm finally back from a year-long hiatus. I know that I kept a lot of you hanging and I apologize for that. It's just that life got in the way and I found it difficult to find some free time to just sit and write this. Maybe some of you are mad at me (and you have every right to be) but I hope that this chapter will still give you the million dollar question: What the hell happened to Terracea? Honestly, life has been so kind to me. First of all, I'm proud to announce that I'm excelling in my classes and I'm so proud of myself. Second, I have adapted to a healthy lifestyle, since I go to the gym every morning and never skipped a day (so far), and third, I'm doing well in my job and I even started my own musubi business. With all of these things going on in my life, I didn't have time to sit and write - which is something that I used to have in my previous employment back when I worked in an office with a workload so taxing that I needed an escape.**

 **Writing Weird was some sort of a catharsis for me, and this year I felt like I didn't need it, you know? But reading all of your reviews made me realize how much this fic meant to the readers and how much they want to know what will happen next. I don't want to be a jerk of an author to tell you guys to write your own or theorize what will happen. No, I promised that I wouldn't leave you hanging. So I read Weird again, from the first chapter to the last... hoping that I could rekindle the fire that I used to have when I first wrote this story. Forgive me because I haven't updated myself in the latest episodes of SVTFOE, but this story felt like it didn't need to be - since I have deviated from Nefcy's plot a long time ago.**

 **So here goes. Enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 10:**

* * *

"Are you mad?" Brielle asked, voice slightly whimpering as she prepared to hear the worst.

"Well..." came another voice on the phone. Despite her usual upbeat voice, this seemed quite hesitant, like she was deliberating whether to be honest or not. Unfortunately, Brielle already knew, and she immediately started to apologize over the phone.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so so _so_ sorry! If I wasn't negligent this wouldn't have happened! I feel like everything is all my fault!" Brielle cried. What? It's true. Everything is her fault, and Mabel has every goddamn right to be mad at her.

"Brielle..."

"The event is happening a week from now and I can't believe that I ruined everything!"

"BRIELLE!" Mabel yelled over the phone. This made Brielle sit up straight, instantly stopping her self-berating rant.

Mabel cleared her throat before opening her mouth to speak, with words flowing slowly and soothing this time. "Brielle, chill. I'm not mad at you or anything,"

"But the moon prop!" Brielle insisted, sounding a little choked as she tried to hold back her tears. "Y-you know that we worked _so hard_ and it... _huuuuurrrrtssss_..."

Mabel slumped in her seat and started to swivel her chair from side to side. Now she knows what Dipper must have felt whenever she cries about her ex-boyfriends. She knew that self-depreciating statements very well.

"I don't know what to feel," Brielle said, choking back her tears. "Y-you know 'cause I'm mad but it hurts… _it huuu_ …"

"Hey, don't cry…"

"Mabel… she was on the moon prop… and... sniff… it fell because she was on it…" Brielle explained, rubbing her nose afterwards.

"Who is that person?" Mabel demanded.

"It's your friend… Pika…" Brielle managed to say.

"Gosh... I can't believe she's getting out of control... I'll talk to her, I promise," Mabel said. "Anyway, we still have time. We can work on it tomorrow. You should rest."

"I just feel like… I failed you. You had so much expectations and…"

"What? Don't say that. You're the best person who ever worked with me! Come on Brielle, do me a favor and rest. You deserve a lot of sleep, girl! I'm gonna get mad at you if you don't,"

"Okay," Brielle said, wiping a tear from her eye. "Where… where are you?"

"Skipped a few classes and went home. Math homework. I have to do a report. Everything is due tomorrow and I just don't understand the concepts,"

"What about Dipper?"

"Believe me, he tried to help me out… but I still couldn't understand how to make a frequency distribution table,"

"I can…"

"Shh! No! You rest. Please. You need to rest,"

Brielle pouted. "Fine,"

"Rest, okay? I gotta go,"

"Okay, thanks for everything Mabel,"

"I should be the one thanking you," Mabel said before ending the call.

Brielle sighed, giving her toolbox a wistful glance. "What should I do?" she asked herself.

Everybody in the gym must be so discouraged right now. Brielle remembered every disappointed look on the people's faces as soon as they realized that the prop crashed to the floor.

In situations like these, people need their leader the most.

"Aw, heck!" she exclaimed, grabbing the handle of her toolbox as she exited her car.

* * *

"Whoa," Jacob exclaimed, pushing away a strand of the grapevine decor as he led the Mathletes through the entrance. "It's like a mystical garden of some sort,"

"Right?" Don excitedly said, tugging Terra's arm as he led the Mathletes inside the gym. "And in the middle of it all is the centerpiece..."

"...is the broken moon prop," Marco finished, pointing at the broken ball that sat in the middle of the room.

"Sweepers comin' through," Justin announced as he walked in front of the group, pushing a big cart of broomsticks and other cleaning materials. "Oh," Terra said, pulling Crystal aside as Justin and the rest of the crew approached the ArtCo and PromCom. Sad faces surrounded the broken sphere resting in the middle of the room.

"Why so dejected, you guys? The event is still a week away," Justin told the group.

"A week will never ever compare to the months of hard work we put in this prop," a member of the ArtCo said, shaking his head sorrowfully. His hands were covered in paint and bits of plaster. "The sculptures I made, all broken on the floor," he mourned.

"I got one thing to say to that: shit happens," Justin replied, tossing the ArtCo kid with a broom. "You can mope forever or do something about it. I highly suggest the latter,"

The Mathletes watched as Justin and the athletes distributed cleaning materials to those who wanted to clean. Other kids just sat in silence, probably trying to come up with ways on how to fix the moon prop. Star, on the other hand, was trying to perform a spell on the remaining shards... to no avail.

"Y'know I feel really bad for them worker ants," Don remarked as they watched the people sweep the shards, fragments, and debris closer to the broken sphere. "They invested a lot of their feelings into making the moon prop. It was supposed to be the star of the show,"

The Mathletes nodded sympathetically.

"Brielle's the most heartbroken about it. She's supervising the whole thing and because this happened under her watch, she thinks it's her fault. 'Cause of that, it's kind of hard to talk to her right now," Don continued, ruefully looking at the group.

"Understandable, knowing how she is if things don't go her way," Dipper remarked, nodding. "Speaking of Brielle, where did she go?"

"Maybe the newbie knows," Don said, thumbing the blonde walking towards their direction. It was Princess Star Butterfly, the heir of Mewni, and the rightful owner of the "Living Doll" title. Her sparkling blonde hair was wrapped with a light grey scrunchie, and her dainty neck was wrapped with a snug-looking frayed scarf.

"Don't you feel hot in your get-up?" Don asked. "It's like an oven in here,"

Star shrugged. "I like my scarf," she said, giving the fabric a gentle tug.

"It's attractive… enh… just not the kind of clothes I would wear in this heat. Not that I'm opposing your style, I do think you're fabulous," Don said, then he waved his hand dismissively. "Never mind, I'm rambling. Anyway, do you have an idea where Brielle is?"

"Brielle told me that she's gonna go get her toolbox," Star replied. "So that would probably mean that she's in the carpark because that's where her car is, or she could be in the toolshed because that is where the tools are,"

"Yeah, I think we get the idea where my cousin is," Marco said, pulling the princess in a side hug. "Hi," he greeted.

Star didn't realize it, but her arm automatically wrapped itself around Marco's waist. "Hi," she replied, resisting the urge to pull him in for a passionate kiss. Stupid Mewni hormones. Stupid situation. Stupid roles and rules. Stupid everything. "How are you?" Marco asked, obviously oblivious to her current uneasiness. Should she push him away physically or verbally?

Since she couldn't do the former, she opted for the latter.

"Mmm, not so great. Please don't come near me," Star replied, frowning. It was an honest response.

"Why? Are you sick?" Marco asked, moving his head slightly away from hers. Then he tried to put a hand on her forehead.

"A little bit," Star half-lied as she moved her head away from his hand. She's not literally sick, but she's sick of the feeling of being flighty around her best friend. Why can't she lead a normal life like the humans whose bodies don't turn into monsters if they are denied with sexual gratification?

"Anything I can do to help you?" Marco probed.

"No," which is the full truth. He can't help her. Marco cannot know the truth. If he knew then… friendship over.

"You're sweating a lot, you should probably remove your scarf," Marco said, sounding concerned.

Star shook her head. "You know I can't,"

"You really can't," Marco sadly affirmed, feeling slightly guilty for her discomfort. Star tried her best to fake a smile as she wiped her face with the frayed ends of her scarf.

Jacob cleared his throat in an exaggerated fashion. "Erm, I believe that you haven't introduced us to your girlfriend," he said.

Marco looked at the Mathletes and realized that the only people Star had the pleasure to meet was Dipper and Brielle. With his hand still on her waist, he pulled her closer to the curious group. "Yes, I haven't introduced my girl-space-friend to my new friends,"

"Uhuh," Star agreed. "That's what I am to you… your girl-space-friend, haha…"

"Aren't you?" Marco asked.

Star nodded. Okay, this is getting awkward maybe I should stop talking now, she thought.

"Um, FYI Marco, we're not friends yet. We're acquaintances," Crystal said to Marco. "Colleagues, workmates, nothing more,"

Marco decided to ignore the little girl's comment and gave the group his best showman smile. "Everyone, meet Star Butterfly. My roommate and best friend," he said.

"His girl-space-friend," Star emphasized.

"My girl-space-friend," Marco affirmed.

"Okay, we get the point," Jacob said, nodding. "I mean it's cool that you're friendzoning each other but-"

"Hi! My name is Terra Pendleton, internal vice president of the Mathletes," Terra said, interrupting Jacob before he could launch a tirade. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Star Butterfly,"

"And it's a pleasure to meet one of the prettiest girls in school," Star replied. "Seriously, I know tons of boys who have a big crush on you,"

Terra blushed a little. "Come on, that's not true," she said, trying her best to conceal the pleasure she felt when she heard the compliment.

"It is true," Star insisted. "I even follow you on Instagram,"

"The Star Butterfly is following me on Instagram? That is a dream come true," Terra gushed.

Now it was Jacob's turn to interrupt Terra's moment. "I am Jacob, the external vice president," he said, extending his hand for a handshake. "If you're a gamer, follow me on Twitch," he casually said. Marco instantly noticed that his right hand was wrapped with a very familiar glove.

"Star! Don't!" Marco yelled, pulling the princess back from the raven-haired prankster. "He's gonna zap you with his joy buzzer!"

"Damn it, you spoiler! You killjoy!" Jacob cursed, retracting his hand as he shot Marco a glare. "Why did you do that?"

"Because you're a jerk," Marco replied.

"I am not!" Jacob protested. "I am a nice person!"

"Then why did you try to zap me with your joy buzzer?" Star asked.

"Um, because you are zappable?" Jacob answered. "And zapping people with a joy buzzer does not make me a jerk,"

"Um, newsflash, it kind of does," Terra pointed out.

"I'll zap you, sweetheart," Jacob threatened Terra, letting the buzzer hover over her head.

"Don't you dare," Terra replied.

"Speaking of zapping, Star can zap you with her magic wand," Marco said. "Did I tell you that she's an alien from the planet Mewni? Yes, she can do actual magic if she wanted to,"

Star pouted. "You're bragging again," she said.

"Trust me, people deserve to know how awesome you are," Marco replied, winking.

Jacob scoffed. "Hey lovebirds! Get a room,"

"Jacob, you're friends with Janna Ordonia, right?" Star asked Jacob. "She told me all about you,"

"The Filipino girl? Yes. I think we dated for a while," Jacob admitted, giving the blonde a sad whimsical look. "Very smart, funny, and just... not the one for me,"

"Okay, let's not talk about the sad past. Let's move on," Terra interrupted, pulling her best friend back and shoving a shy bespectacled boy in front of the blonde princess. "This is Franz Ramirez our secretary. Franz, say hi!"

"H-hello," Franz meekly said. "I have a spider-shaped scar on my wrist..." he said, tugging his sleeve down to reveal the scar.

"She does not need to know that!" Crystal protested, obviously disgusted at the antics of her fellow Mathlete.

"Whoa, that's cool!" Star remarked, grabbing Franz's wrist and inspecting the scar he was talking about. "It really does look like a fat spider,"

Franz beamed with pride. "I know, right?"

"It's not something to be proud of! That's an imperfection!" Crystal complained, crossing her arms, visibly upset for being ignored for too long.

"You're an imperfection," Jacob retorted, rolling his eyes at the girl.

"I hate you!" Crystal declared, then ran away.

"Gosh, I hate it when she does that," Miles sighed, jamming his hands in the pockets of his loose pants. "I apologize for my sister's antics," he said, giving Jacob a rueful look.

"Don't worry about it, bruh. We know she's cray," Jacob said, giving the redhead a pat on the back. "We good,"

Miles turned to Star. "The girl over there, as I have just said, is my sister Crystal. She's an acquired taste..." he explained.

"Don't worry about it... um... sorry, I didn't catch your name," Star said, putting Franz's hand down and extended hers over to Miles.

Miles sighed before removing his right hand from his pocket. "Miles Boulevard. The useless treasurer of the Mathletes," he said, giving Star's hand a gentle caress.

"Um, I was expecting a handshake," Star said.

"I didn't shake your hand?" Miles asked.

"You didn't shake my hand. You rubbed it gently," Star replied.

"Okay, this time I'll shake your hand," Miles said, caressing Star's hand with his.

Jacob pressed his joy buzzer on Miles' back.

 ** _ZAP!_**

"Jacob, you ass!" Miles cursed.

"Can't help it dude! You're being creepy again," Jacob pointed out, pulling the redhead away from the princess. "Sorry blondie. If I'm notorious for being the best prankster in Echo Creek, then he's notorious for being the creepiest of the creeps in the entire campus,"

"It's not my fault if my body does not follow the intentions of my mind," Miles complained, jamming his right hand back into his pocket.

"It's called control, my friend," Jacob said. "Learn it!"

"Her hands are fucking smooth," Miles informed Jacob. "Have you noticed?"

"I didn't get the chance to feel her hands because of my joy buzzer, remember?" Jacob replied, removing the toy in front of the redhead.

"What lotion do you use, by the way?" Miles asked Star.

"Unicorn blood?" Star replied.

"Interesting..." Miles drawled, still transfixed at Star's porcelain skin.

"Okay! Um, we still have one more person to introduce to you," Terra said, pushing the blond Asian in front of the princess. "This is Nick Hamada, our public relations officer,"

"And of all the people you chose to be the PRO, you picked the one with the worst reputation in the group," Nick joked before giving Star's hand a firm handshake. "Hi, I'm Nick,"

"What have you done that made you worse than Miles?" Jacob asked Nick. "Bleach your hair?"

"Being the lead guitarist of the worst band ever. I'm surprised nobody has attempted to kill me yet," Nick responded, to which the Mathletes laughed. Marco nodded in approval. He's beginning to like Nick's brutal honesty.

"Didn't your parents say that they wanted to kill you for rejecting everything that's Asian about you?" Jacob pointed out.

"It's just a simple bleach, boys in Korea have done worse to their hair," Nick clarified. "Come on, you don't think it's bad, do you?"

"How many times must we convince you that it looks really good on you?" Terra asked, pretending to sound exasperated. "Nick, you're a very handsome guy. Bleaching your hair is a major improvement,"

"Hey, aren't you that guy in Oskar's band? The Wilderness?" Star asked.

Nick scratched the back of his head. "It's the Wilds," he corrected, before laughing it off. "But I don't blame you for getting our band name wrong. We're usually known as Oskar's band. You know how he tries to be the image of the group,"

"He sure deserves it. He's such a good musician," Star praised.

Nick looked like he was suckerpunched in the gut. "A-are you being serious right now?" he demanded.

Star nodded enthusiastically. "His voice is heavenly,"

"Sure... because he killed you with it," Marco remarked.

Nick guffawed. "Ha! Good one, Marc!"

Before Star could react, Waddles oinked loudly as if to say: "Hey! Don't forget me!"

Terra looked down and picked up the pig. "This is Waddles," she said. "The club's unofficial mascot,"

"Yeah, we've met," Star said, giving the pig a little handshake. "How are you, Waddles?"

Waddles responded with a grunt.

Don approached the princess and extended his hand. "I'm Don Donovan, the newest recruit of the Mathletes and a member of the PromCom-"

"I already know you!" Star interrupted, playfully pushing the ash-haired guy away from her.

"Haha, if you don't mind... Can you show them what happened in here? They wish to help Brielle," Don said.

Star looked relieved. "Oh, that's actually great news. Please, if you can do something about it," Star began to say as she led the group towards the broken moon prop. Jacob clicked his tongue at the sight. Miles just shook his head.

"All that hard work put to waste," was all Franz could say.

"So this is the moon prop everybody's been talking about. I tried using a spell to fix this, but apparently, it only works if all of the shards, fragments, and parts are piled together. That's why people are sweeping all of the pieces they could find in the middle of the room," she explained. "Then, if it is all complete, I can do my fixy-wixy spell and everything will be back to normal!"

"That's great!" Franz remarked. "But the original design looks intricate. It looks impossible to find all of the shards,"

"Where did you find the original design?" Don demanded.

Franz held up his phone and revealed an Instagram photo of the moon prop back when it was still fixed.

Don and Star gasped.

"Is that a bad thing?" Franz asked.

"Because Brielle said that it was meant to be a surprise," Star answered. Don nodded to confirm this.

Franz dragged the screen down to see the name of the photo uploader. "Ah, this was uploaded by a person named Pika-"

"No wonder!" Don exclaimed. "Y'see, that is the person who broke the prop,"

"Cool, I'll hack the system to remove the picture in her profile," Franz said, furiously typing on his phone.

"You can hack using your phone?" Terra asked.

"Yep," Franz replied. "Give me five minutes, it's gone,"

"Hold on, before you do that Franz… Isn't that a good thing Star?" Marco said, turning from the bespectacled boy to the blonde princess. "You'll have a reference of what the moon prop used to look like. Maybe you can use a creation spell instead of a restoration spell?"

"Oooh, good suggestion," Star said, pulling out her wand, then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked.

"I just realized that I can't do it because I don't know the entire design," Star admitted.

"Speaking of whole designs, we didn't exactly create a blueprint," Don explained. "We just had people build whatever and attached it around the moon prop,"

"Damn," Marco muttered.

"I have a better idea," Dipper said, returning to the group.

"Prez! Where have you been?" Jacob asked, slinging his arm over the president's shoulder.

"While the rest of you were doing your introductions to Star, I was over there looking at the damage. Seeing how many figurines were created to surround the globe, I think the probability of achieving what Star wants will take time," Dipper shared.

Don put his hands on his hips. "So, what do you suggest?"

"I highly suggest that we redesign the thing based on the parts that are recovered. Unfortunately, since most of the pieces were made out of glass, they cannot be reshaped unless we have something that could melt them so... scrap the idea," Dipper continued.

"But recreating takes time!" Star pointed out.

"That's where you come in," Dipper said, giving Star an excited smile. "Didn't you say you can create stuff with your wand?"

Star was taken aback by Dipper's confidence in her. "Provided with the materials and a reference, I could,"

"The movie already started," Franz announced, looking at his watch.

Dipper frowned. "Sorry guys. But we're here to help Brielle out. Perhaps some other time?"

The rest of the Mathletes nodded in agreement. "For Brielle," Terra said.

"For Brielle," the rest of the Mathletes echoed.

* * *

Tools fell out of the box as the girl holding its handle had abruptly let the toolbox go.

She couldn't believe her eyes. In the middle of the room stood an actual moon.

"It's the moon!" Brielle remarked, still shaking her head in disbelief.

"So, we did our best to make it look like the actual thing," Dipper explained to the wide-eyed Latina. "Terra drove Don and Jacob to where Don's dad was… since the guy happened to be a demolitions expert hired by the government to demolish old buildings… that's where they got metal, sand, gravel, and cement for the whole thing. Nick and Miles, together with the ArtCo and the PromCom, crushed all of the glass pieces to coat the entire thing. Star used her magic to mix all of these elements together and created another… or a better moon prop. Of course, Franz helped her find high definition pictures of the moon since he hacked NASA's system to get an accurate picture of what the moon currently looks like,"

"How did you make it glow like that?" Brielle asked, pointing at the outline of the moon.

"Mimicked how the moon mirrors light from the sun? Marco and I attached spotlights on the corners of the gym, and directed it towards the moon," Dipper said. "The glass is responsible for the glow,"

"And h-how did you make it float like that? I don't see any strings!" Brielle asked.

"I made a bigger verson of Magnetic Levitation Device," Dipper said, beaming with pride. "But I couldn't have done it without Star, the Mathletes, PromCom and ArtCo…"

"Who knew Science projects could save your ass in the future!" Terra exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Brielle. "Please say you like it,"

Brielle nodded as she smiled gratefully. "I love it... thank you!"

"Yay! She loves it!" Terra announced.

Everybody in the room cheered.

* * *

"How we effectively managed to cram everyone in this Karaoke room, I'll never ever know," Dipper remarked.

Marco took out his dimensional scissors and showed it to Dipper. "Star told me to use this,"

"Dimensional scissors! I read about that in Grunkle Ford's… never mind…" Dipper covered his mouth and cleared his throat. "I mean, you gotta tell me how it works," he said, trying his best to conceal his excitement.

"All you have to do is to think where you want to go and it will take you there," Marco explained.

"Mathematical," Dipper muttered, surveying the glass walls and the bio luminescent lights. "So where exactly are we?"

"A place called the Scum Bucket," Marco explained. "Try their drinks over at the bar, they serve really great stuff."

"Huh, in fact I will! Who knows if I'll ever get the chance to try out alien delicacies again," Dipper said.

Marco just laughed as he watched his friend rush over to the bar.

"You're the best cousin ever, you know that?" said a voice from behind.

Marco whirled around to see Brielle holding two bottles that pretty much looked like soda. "Hey Brielle, you have awesome friends who look out for you," he told her.

"You're my cousin and my friend. Imagine that, you're literally the best of both worlds," Brielle pointed out, handing him one of the drinks. "Anyway, you could use a drink,"

"Thanks," Marco said, graciously accepting the bottle from Brielle's hands.

"So, Star Butterfly-"

"Yes, I like her," Marco said.

Brielle blinked. "I didn't say anything yet, nor was I implying anything,"

"I know, it's just that… I just felt the need to let you know," Marco said.

"It's bound to happen," Brielle nonchalantly said, taking a swig from the bottle. "I mean, you guys live together. Proximity effect, all that psychology shit,"

Marco awkwardly laughed. "Yeah, I do what you mean,"

"So?" Brielle asked.

"So what?"

"Are you gonna ask her to the dance with you?"

"The- the dance?"

Brielle nodded. "Yeah. I mean, if you like a girl, you should ask her to the dance?"

"A rule created by teenage romantic comedies," Marco slurred. "Uh… This drink tastes sweet,"

"Huh, mine tastes sour,"

"I guess it appeals to your tastes," Marco observed, chugging his drink to half.

"Don't change the subject," Brielle said. "Ask her out. Now's a very good opportunity to do so," she said, pointing Star as she talked with the biker brunette.

"Terra's talking to her, I don't want to interrupt them," Marco said.

"Actually she's pushing all of the guys away from Star. She's just waiting for you to come over so that you can get your opportunity to ask Star out,"

Marco watched as Terra 'accidentally' splash a guy with her drink. "Whoops! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Anyway, go. This is your chance," Brielle urged.

"Fine, I will," Marco stated, straightening his back. "In fact, I'm going over there now,"

Brielle smiled to herself as she watched her cousin leave.

Marco approached the girls. "Hi Terra, hey Star…"

"Oh, hey there Marco… Star's all yours. I gotta find Nick. See you guys around," Terra said, giving Star a wink before excusing herself.

"Hey, um… how are you?" Marco asked.

"Great! I am very happy!" Star replied.

"That's very good to know," Marco said, nodding.

"Hey, can I have some of that drink?" Star asked.

Marco lifted his bottle up. "This?"

"Yeah, I'm parched." Star admitted.

"Sure, take everything!" Marco said, giving the drink to the blonde princess.

Star did what she was told, chugging everything to the last drop before giving the Latino his bottle back.

"Um," Marco said, leaving the bottle on an empty table. "Star, is there a place where we can talk?"

"Talk? Let's talk right here!"

"No, I mean a quiet place where we can talk about important stuff,"

"Um, there's a VIP room upstairs,"

Marco instantly looked worried. "Do we have to pay for it?"

"Uh, I'm a princess, remember?"

Marco looked relieved. "Great, let's go," he said, offering his hand to the princess. She took it and led him upstairs.

"Hello princess Butterfly," the bouncer greeted before opening the door of the VIP room for the duo.

"Hi Chad, keep everyone out. We wish for privacy,"

"As you wish, madam," the bouncer said as he closed the door.

"It's just you and me now," Marco pointed out.

"Yeah, and I can finally remove this," Star said, taking off her scarf.

Marco walked over the blonde and inspected the small welt on her neck. "It doesn't look bad," he observed.

"Concealer… but even some parts can't be hidden," Star admitted.

Marco nodded. "I'm sorry for leaving a mark on your neck,"

"It's no biggie. I wanted to use my magic to make it go away but after that incident involving your arm… I just… well, I thought I should just avoid the risk,"

Marco patted her head. "Good girl,"

Star, obviously flustered, jerked back in response.

Startled, Marco retracted his hand and looked away from the princess. "Sorry," he muttered.

"No, no, don't be," Star assured him. He really did look a little odd, as if he'd eaten something that had gone off. Was it the drink he held in his hand earlier? "Are you all right? Was it the drink?" she checked.

He looked up at her, and then… it was really quite impossible to describe, or even understand what just happened.

Marco's eyes met Star's, and even though he previously claimed that Jackie had the best shade of eyes, he had no idea that Star's eyes were… ethereal.

Star didn't understand why her legs suddenly felt wobbly, and quite simply, she lost her breath. Just lost it. Her balance, too. She stumbled back into the purple couch, and sat there for a moment, wondering why her heart was racing.

All Marco did was look at her and she… swooned?

Damn it, she swooned.

Marco had a curious look on his face overall, but his mouth seemed to be smiling. Oh dear, he must think of her as an absolute fool. Star never really swooned for normal boys, and… well, that's what it must have felt like. It made her head feel strange, like it was floating, all fizzy and queer… and he might think that she made a fool out of herself.

Which was bad enough, except that she'd spent most of her time poking fun at how he made a fool out of himself whenever Jackie's around. Dear, oh dear.

She scrambled back to her feet and cleared her throat. And in her best princess voice, she announced that she was fine.

"I'm fine," she called out. "Just lost my footing,"

Marco nodded slowly, and Star realized that he wasn't entirely with her. He seemed to be preoccupied with something else. Then, as if quietly coming back into place, he looked up and smiled. "So, um… it's getting late,"

"It is," Star murmured in agreement, although she did not think it could be very much past ten. And all of a sudden, she realized that she didn't want to go home just yet. Everybody downstairs was having so much fun.

"So are we leaving?" she asked. "'Cause I think it's too early to leave, and I was just about to say that we should stay until everyone wishes to go home. Or, I mean, until most of the people want to go home… We can't leave them because we're all in another dimension and they would probably freak if they don't have any means of transportation to return home… and… uh…" she trailed off… stopping herself. She was already rambling.

She smiled at him, as if that could make up for the nonsense coming out from her mouth. "As you said," she continued. "It is late,"

Marco nodded again.

And she felt the need to say something more, because he wasn't doing so. "Um, do you want to talk about something?"

"Yeah," he admitted, but his voice was so soft that she didn't really hear it. Rather, she saw the words form on his lips.

And again, the feeling came back. It started with her fingertips, floating up her arms, to her neck… until she shivered and exhaled, as if she could set the strange feeling free with her breath. But the funny feeling stayed with her, and Marco _was_ the reason why.

Star was going mad. This had to be it. Or the drink she chugged from Marco's bottle.

"I need to get a breath of fresh air," she announced as she wrapped her scarf around her neck, moving past the Latino as she approached the entrance of the VIP room.

"N-no!" Marco exclaimed, looking up. He hadn't moved from his spot.

"Oh!" Star whipped her head back and faced her friend. "So why did we need privacy?" she asked.

"Dance," Marco gritted out of his teeth.

"You wanted to dance… in private?"

"NO! I mean, the dance," Marco chuckled, shaking his head as he smiled, just a little bit. "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

And there it came again, that breathless feeling, all bubbly and strange. "Yes," she found herself whispering, and when Marco looked like he didn't hear it, she said it again. Louder and clearer, this time. "Yes, I want to go to the dance with you,"

A big smile broke on Marco's face. "She said yes," he happily said, like he successfully won the lottery.

Star couldn't help herself, letting out a little squeal, jumping into the arms of the boy she liked.

What a perfect evening this had turned out to be.

* * *

Tyler Burbon: Thanks for being supportive and considerate! I really appreciate you!

Legacy18: Next chapter will be all about Starco, but the last part was written for you. Don't worry, M will be coming soon.

Beenbop: Now~

Gamerbox: Here it is! Thanks for the support. I didn't give up. I just had a very complicated schedule.

Love it: Thanks!

SirWaffleton: Bye

Guest 1 and 2: I interpreted your comments positively and thanks for thinking that my story IS THE SHIT. Hahaha

Ironically-delicious-donuts: Thanks! I gave up on competitive. That's where the toxic players are. Haha!

Fanficlife8976: Thanks so much! Although I tried my best to keep it friendly, I just couldn't.

Mad: I'm sorry

Jordanlink7856: Yep!

Sirleirbag: Thanks for the honest feed back! The next chapter will be all about Starco. You're right about the build up thing… it was the plan all along. :) As for Dipcifica, I'll find a way… :D

WantedFun: Here it is~

343 Guilty Spark: Thanks for the rating!

CutePichu64: Truuuu! Thanks for your feedback!

Banagicowl: Thanks so much!

Anonymims: I love Brielle too! Thanks for creating her. Yes! Coming soon!

Huge Mystery Addict: …uhh… you do realize that links don't work in this site right?

Someone 121: Hahaha. Okay thanks

Zinnia: Umm… Well, I'm excited. I'm just looking forward to Season 3. Tom's making a comeback baby

|-proxy-|: thanks!

Fell Dragon: Thanks bro! I took a while and for that I must apologize… here it is!

Guest 3: Me!

Satoshi-Frog: Thanks bruh, IDK… That part is still a mystery that I'm hoping you would fill in! As for Terra and Jacob… well, what do you think?

Aliyaperez101: YASSS. SORRY IF I TOOK A WHILE.

Kdmeowmd: Yeah, it is a crossover

: Brotato, Overwatch is the bomb. Pls beg your parents to get you the game. At least they will still fall for that trick because my parents keep telling me that I can't use them anymore

BLUE AVENGER18: I love you too

Pirelli-chan: Brielle says it sucks sometimes because her dad is rarely home but she understands the nature of his job.

Craztrain99: Coming right up!

MindyReader: Terra shakes her head at the first question. "Really? You're going to ask me that? Of course I choose Dipper!"

Jacob shrugs. "Terra, I guess… Crystal sucks,"

Franz smiles. "Depends on the genre! Right now I'm addicted to Overwatch! Add me! Mushu#11701, America server!"

Miles: "I have to kiss Jacob?"

Jacob: "Fuck no!"

Miles: "Come back!"

Crystal: "…"

Terra: "Poor girl didn't get some sleep last night so she's calling in sick,"

DonDonatek: Hahaha! I'm glad you liked your character. More of him coming soon!

KrissDomm: Thanks!

SonicE1337: Thanks so much! Always happy I got you for support. Thanks for checking in on me… I just really got busy… I'm back now.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Back again with another chapter. Nope, I promised that I won't leave you hanging. I'm not dead. I'm alive! So I've been addicted to Siren's Lament, this webtoon by instantmiso, and I can't help but feel really frustrated at the latest chapter! My dear Tua, _please_** **stay alive for your dear Pele!**

 **CHAPTER 11:**

* * *

If it actually happened, it would have been ideal.

If Marco was able to succeed in asking Star to go with him to the dance, then he's the luckiest bastard in the entire Echo Creek. It was surprisingly easy, and honestly, it seemed like there was no problem.

Star would jump in his arms, and he'll carry her back towards the couch, lay her down and press his body against her, letting his nose hover over her head, smelling the golden strands that adorned her pretty head. His fingers would play with the smooth silk threads for a while before giving her cheek a gentle caress. Eventually, he'll pull her in for a genuine kiss.

A kiss that never happened.

Unfortunately, for Marco, it was just a dream. A beautiful lie that made him feel good for a while. And it's devastating to realize that he had been tricked by none other than that drink his cousin made him drink.

The drink that Brielle brought over? It was a drink that appealed to the drinker's tastes… and it releases a hallucinatory effect that makes wishes come true.

Or feel that they actually came true.

Maybe the reason why Star kept staring at him was not because she was mesmerized at him, no… it was because she's having trouble keeping herself sane. Then again, she can probably handle her drink, and he couldn't... hence the temporary blackout.

Marco rubbed his head as he surveyed his surroundings. It would have been too perfect, if not, too idealistic. Things like that don't happen in real life. Plus, looking at how Star's behaving in the dance floor, it seems like he wasn't successful in asking her to the dance. It didn't bother her that her scarf was wrapped around her neck once more, and she even used it as a prop while dancing with her newfound friends from the ArtCo.

So nothing happened. Well, at least for once, he was happy. Temporarily.

Damn the intergalactic concoction in his hand, which still was half-empty… and the blonde-haired princess chugged most of it.

So that's that. Marco tucked the bottle in the corner of the cushion seat, hiding it away from his sight. Honestly, he would have chucked it, but considering how breakable it was, Marco minded the potential shards the bottle would turn into, had he not stopped himself and just did whatever the hell he wanted. No, Marco's not like that. He doesn't want to hurt people, since experience told him that prevention is better than cure.

Ceramic hit the glass finish of the table, and Marco looked up to see Terra, giving him a very friendly look. A delightful smell of nachos surprised his nose, and he sneezed to get the stench out. Imagine that, his favorite food in the world offended him so much that he let out a sneeze.

Didn't stop him from taking a chip from the bowl, though.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Terra asked. "Star dragged you down from the VIP room, told us that you fainted after drinking some of that… purple drink,"

"Ugh, just a… slight headache," Marco admitted, massaging his temples as he bit the tip of the nacho chip. Then he surveyed the dance floor with his eyes, looking for a familiar brunette that shared similar features with him. "Where's Brielle?" he asked.

"She came to minutes earlier than you did. She's in the washroom, washing her lipstick-stained face," Terra explained. "She fainted as well, but she looked quite blissful and happy, mumbling the words 'thank you' over and over again… but yeah, she had lipstick on her face…"

"Let me guess… Jacob drew on her face?"

Terra smiled playfully. "He drew on yours too,"

Marco jerked in his seat. "Shit!" he cursed, immediately wiping his face with his palm. His eyes widened at the sight of the pink stain on the back of his hand. "Jacob!" he half-yelled, scanning the room for the raven-haired prankster.

"You better get that off your face before your girlfriend sees," Terra said, giving Marco a slight push off his chair. "Besides, you're still gonna ask her to go to the dance with you tonight, right?"

Marco put a hand on his neck and wistfully sighed. "I… I don't think I should… I'm not sure if I want to ask her to go to the prom like this… I mean, there's the Jackie thing…"

Terra looked concerned. "The Jackie thing?"

Marco scratched the back of his head and sighed. "Look, I liked a girl for years and found out that she already has a boyfriend," Marco began, returning back to his seat.

"Okay…?" Terra said, nodding.

"I was planning to confess to her, and then ask her to the dance. I even bought jewelry for her to wear on the day itself, and…"

"...she rejected you," Terra finished.

Marco nodded.

Terra hummed in thought and just ate her chip whole. "So, you're afraid that your timing will be off, huh?" she mused.

"Exactly… and speaking of timing… you gotta keep this a secret from the Mathletes," Marco pleaded.

Terra grinned mischievously. "I will?"

"Come on, don't make it sound like you're gonna be insincere about it,"

"Fine, I will," Terra resolved, sounding sure this time.

"So that night, Star and I got drunk… and we may have done some things," Marco began.

Terra's eyes grew, and she looked very much interested now, moving closer to the Latino. "Oooh! And? What happened next? Did you guys do _it_?"

"Almost! I wanted to do _it_ with her, right then and there," Marco admitted. "But…"

"But…?"

"She didn't want to," Marco finished.

Terra's face fell. "Aw!"

"I know! So here's what happened next. I went to the other room, sobered for a while, and went back. So these she was, sleeping on the couch… and I went closer, saw her sleeping face and I just…"

"You just what?"

"Kissed her. On the lips. While she was sleeping,"

Terra clapped her hands and covered her mouth. "Oh-em-gee!" she cried. "You can't be serious!"

"I know,"

"That's a violation!" Terra cried.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!"

"I'm glad you know!" Terra agreed, but this didn't stop her from wanting to know more. "So what happened next?"

"I don't know, she just left without saying goodbye, but when we met in school, we were suddenly friends again. Like nothing happened. But there might be a reason why she rejected my advances last night,"

Terra nodded. "And what do you think is the reason why she rejected you?" she asked, mimicking the way a guidance counselor would ask the phrase.

"It came off that I was just using her because I couldn't have the girl I wanted," Marco replied.

Terra looked impressed. "Wow, you actually realized that," she commented, giving the brown-haired boy a well-deserved pat on the back.

"Asking her to the dance now would make it seem like I was just using her, you know?" Marco said, giving the brunette a small smile.

"Uhuh, so… what are you planning to do? You obviously realized that you liked her more than you should, and at the worst possible time as well," Terra pointed out.

Marco's eyes went downcast. "I don't know yet,"

"Before you decide anything, I highly suggest that you wash your face thoroughly. The lipstick Jacob used on your face is waterproof,"

Marco frowned. "I just met the guy and this is how he treats me," he said angrily.

"Oh, he annoys people. He likes to do that," Terra said, suddenly looking distant. "But you'll forgive him anyway. It's hard to stay mad at him for so long,"

"Hn, I see," Marco said, nodding. "You must really care about him a lot, huh?"

Terra nodded, giving the Latino a small smile. "Of course I do!" she exclaimed, then nodded at the direction of the blonde princess dancing on the dance floor. "She cares about you too. All you guys need is a little communication. Find time to be honest with each other. Set the record straight. How can you call yourself her best friend if she's hiding things from you, right?"

Marco stood up. "So hey, thanks for the chat. I'll think hard about my situation with Star. I really appreciate you helping me put things into perspective," he said, giving the brunette a grateful smile. "It's not everyday I get to vent my thoughts like that, I mean, I got two great buddies but they didn't really help me process my thoughts, you know?"

"Glad to be of help," Terra said, giving the Latino a salute. Marco returned a salute of his own and covered his head with his hoodie before leaving the table.

Terra was finally alone. She hated being alone. She honestly tried to have fun, to relax and let loose a little, but her head wasn't in the game. So much responsibilities filled her plate. Earlier, she found out her father's medical bills stashed in the drawer beneath his desk. Then she found out that she was no longer needed in the MidEast bar that she worked in because they got a professional singer. A person with legitimate experience. Lastly, Jacob. A man full of secrets. Her brows knotted in anger over the betrayal she felt when she found out that-

 ** _"Boo!"_**

Terra jumped in her seat and slapped the face of the person behind her. Hard.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, it's just you," Terra said, visibly annoyed. " _You_ surprised me,"

Instead of responding in his usual banter, Jacob lowered his eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry, I forgot that you're still touchy,"

Terra's angry face turned mellow as she touched the red mark she left on his face. "No, _I'm_ sorry. I've been violent lately,"

"Nah, it's okay," Jacob acknowledged as he covered her hand with his. "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone in this bar? I mean, table?"

"Just eating nachos," Terra lied, pulling her hand away from the raven-haired boy's grasp. She took a nacho to stop him from assuming things. Normally, she'd let him hold her hand for as long as he liked. Nowadays, she'd play along, but halfheartedly like so.

"So, I see that you and our Latino friend had a lengthy chat earlier," Jacob said, striking a conversation. Terra just nodded in response.

"And? How was it?" Jacob prodded.

"I want to play matchmaker, but I don't want to stick my nose in things that don't involve me," Terra said, sounding a little angrier than she should.

Jacob winced at the comment, then took a deep breath. "If you're playing matchmaker, I'll play with you," he said, sounding a little upbeat than normal. "Besides, I heard that he still hasn't asked Star Butterfly to the dance,"

"That's true," Terra smiled, slightly glad that he chose to ignore her small outburst.

"So what about you? Do you have a date for the dance yet?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel like going," Terra admitted. "I mean… it's not a big deal for me,"

"I would say that it's a big deal because you're a senior, and it's our last dance as seniors," Jacob said. "Y'know, before we graduate and go our separate ways,"

Terra bit her lip. "And? After graduation where will you go?"

Jacob clicked his tongue and looked away. "Not this again-"

"Hey guys," Star greeted.

"Yo, come sit with us!" Jacob ecstatically said, pushing the biker brunette away from him. "Sit beside me so that it would look like I'm having two babes on each arm,"

Star laughed as she helped Terra properly sit, and chose to sit beside her.

Jacob looked dejected. "Damn it,"

"I'm such a lucky person!" Terra exclaimed, putting her arms around Star's shoulders.

"Well, whatever!" Jacob said, sticking his tongue out.

"So, are you guys having fun?" Star asked, still wrapped in Terra's embrace.

"Very much! Cool place you got here," Jacob replied. "And honestly, this beats Bricklayer's,"

"Bricklayer is still cool though," Terra pointed out, "We're gonna take Star there,"

"Oh, I've been," Star said. "Marco made me try their tiramisu,"

"It's good, isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"Uhuh," Star agreed.

"Anyway, if you're looking for Marco, he's in the washroom removing the lipstick on his face," Terra said.

Star instantly looked worried. "Lipstick? On his face?" she asked.

"Oh! It's not what you think," Jacob said, waving his hand to discredit the idea. "I drew on Marco's face using Terra's lipstick. Thought it would be a funny prank,"

"Oh," Star breathed, secretly relieved.

Jacob and Terra exchanged glances and smiled at each other. Star couldn't help but notice how close the both of them are, and had an inkling that they're in a relationship. 'Course it would be rude to ask, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to know.

"Guys? Can I ask you something?" Star began, fidgeting a little.

"Sure, whaddaya wanna know?" Jacob asked.

"Are you guys a… um… a couple?"

"A couple of jerks? Yes we are!" Jacob said, lifting a hand for Terra to high five.

"Super jerks!" Terra said with vigilance as she slapped Jacob's hand with hers.

"Nooo! I meant, a real couple!" Star wailed. "Like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Mmm… We look good together, don't we?" Terra said teasingly, moving closer to the raven-haired boy.

Jacob put an arm around Terra's shoulders and challenged the blonde princess to guess. "Now… do we look like a real couple to you, princess?"

Star nodded her head furiously. "Yes. You're my new OTP," she confirmed.

"Well, you guessed _rrr_..." Jacob rolled his tongue, producing a long line of "rrrs", increasing Star's excitement, only to be dejected when he finally said: "…wrong!"

Star's face fell. "I'm wrong?"

Terra nodded. "We're just best friends, nothing more," she said, lifting Jacob's hand from her shoulder.

"Best-friendzoned each other because the world will get destroyed if we end up together," Jacob added, pinching Terra's cheek before retracting his arm.

"So we're actually saving the world if we stayed as friends," Terra ended, shrugging.

"We're heroes," Jacob declared, nodding his head.

"Heroes," Terra agreed, lifting her hand to be high-fived by Jacob.

Jacob slapped Terra's hand with gusto.

"Besides, this guy dates a lot of girls," Terra said, nodding over to her raven-haired friend. "I'm usually the girl his exes get jealous of,"

"But Janna was strangely cool with you," Jacob pointed out.

"Janna's nice," Terra agreed. "Unlike Dawn, Patty, and Tricia,"

"You're gorgeous, that's why," Jacob said. "And smart. My guy friends do not understand why we haven't shagged yet,"

Terra almost spat her drink, but held it in.

"Hey, you're friends with Janna, right? Does she talk about me?" Jacob said, giving the princess a small hopeful look.

Terra just sipped from her glass but looked at the princess expectantly.

"No, the only time she mentioned you was because she heard that Marco's gonna join the Mathletes and she's like, oh yeah… Jacob's there…" Star replied.

"Does she have a date to the prom?" Jacob asked.

"Why? Are you taking her?" Terra asked.

"No, just asking if there's a new guy-"

"No, there's no guy," Star confirmed.

Jacob grinned. "Great!"

Terra immediately stood up, putting her leg over Jacob's as she exited the table.

"Hey, where are you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm gonna go find prez or something," Terra announced, before walking away.

"He's collecting samples of the drinks spilled at the bar!" Jacob called out, but the brunette didn't reply.

"Crap, I pissed her off again," Jacob muttered.

"Dude, she sounds pretty mad," Star pointed out.

Jacob pressed his back against the leather cushion of his seat. "Well, I'm intentionally doing that, to be honest," he said.

Star's brow rose. "You want her to be mad at you?"

Jacob shook his head, then handed the princess a chip from the bowl. "Kinda fun to see that look on her face when she gets jealous, though. See, she hates to admit it, but she likes me,"

"As a friend, right?" Star clarified.

"Haha, well, that's what she tells the world," Jacob replied. Then he moved closer to the princess, still holding the ignored chip in his hand. "Be honest with me, Star. Do you like Marco more than you should but there's a little something that's holding you back?"

Star blinked. "H-hey! Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not changing the subject, it's related to my situation with Terra, I swear!" Jacob said.

Star's eyes moved downcast as she took the chip from Jacob's hand, nibbling it a little before answering. "Mmm, I do like him… more than I should… but I can't shake the feeling that he still likes someone else,"

"That Jackie girl?" Jacob guessed.

"Yeah, Jackie. She's nice and all… she's one of my friends too… but I like Marco more than I should and I just don't think that telling him my feelings right now is the right time, you know?"

"Mmm. What makes you say that?"

"She rejected him," Star said. "And it sucks that if I tell him that I like him now, then it would mean that I do not respect his space, and that I'm just acting on my own selfishness,"

"That's surprisingly mature for a go-getter girl," Jacob mused.

"But if he agrees to date me, I'd feel like a rebound girl because maybe he hasn't gotten over Jackie yet and he just said yes to forget about her…"

"Oh?"

"And I don't want to be the rebound girl," Star admitted. "The almost-kiss we had the other night when we were drunk and fooling around, and the kiss he placed on my lips while I was asleep…"

"MARCO DID WHAT?" Jacob cried, pounding his fist on the table.

Star stopped talking, blinking at the scattered chips all over the table.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Sorry, didn't expect Marco to act like that after getting rejected,"

"Exactly, I… I didn't expect that too," Star said, glancing at the side wistfully. "I felt like he kissed me because he wanted to de-stress and forget about what happened, but… yeah…"

"Is that why you're keeping your distance from him?" Jacob asked.

"Who told you that?"

"Marco may have mentioned something to me," Jacob said. "So, are you keeping your distance from him?"

"Yes, and…"

"And…?"

"Jacob? Is it safe to tell you a secret?"

"Ah, you know that it isn't, but tell me anyway," Jacob joked.

Star laughed. "You have to keep it a secret, or else I'll have Mewni's Royal Army come marching at where you live,"

"Right, and I'll welcome them with open arms," Jacob said, grinning at the princess.

"I really do like Marco, but I'm really conflicted if I like him that way or I just wanna… um… you know… get in his pants,"

"WHAT-"

"Shh! I know, it's crazy, but in Mewni we have this thing called… Mewberty,"

"Mewberty," Jacob repeated, still processing what he just heard.

"And I passed the first phase of Mewberty wherein I turned into a purple monster and wrapped every boy I could find with a sparkly web-"

"Yeah, and I had sticky hair for a week," Jacob said, giving the princess a wry smile.

"Oh, haha… well sorry about that… well, here's the second phase. The age of mating," Star explained.

"Ooh, tell me more,"

"So as we develop our bodies, we also become increasingly primal, and the more we try to repress it, the stronger the beast will become,"

"So… the only way to get rid of that is to…"

"Mate, I need to mate,"

For the very first time in his eighteen years of existence, Jacob was speechless. "Mate, you need to mate," he repeated. Slowly, this time. Like he was trying to understand what the princess just said.

"With Marco,"

"And your fingers aren't…"

"Jacob, they help - but they're not enough. I need his essence," Star replied. "And his essence feeds the monster, helps keep it at bay,"

"And with not just any man, but Marco?"

"The monster won't accept any essence but his," Star said. "I know so, since the monster gets riled up the more Marco and I interact,"

"Oh, so no chance for me, then," Jacob said, pretending to look hurt.

"Ew," Star commented.

"Anyway, you can't tell him because…?"

"I don't want to have sex with a guy who just got rejected by a girl he loved since childhood!" Star yelled, earning weird glances from people near their area. "Is it selfish to want him to have sex with me because he wants me so much and he's not thinking of her while we're doing it?"

"Aha, and there it is. The true wishes of the heart," Jacob said, chuckling a little at the sight of the flustered princess.

"And you have to keep it a secret! From Marco, From Terra… from everyone!" Star declared.

"Sheesh, alright… just calm down, will ya?" Jacob said, giving the princess a gentle pat on the head. "Chill, I'm a good person. I promise,"

"Thanks," Star mumbled.

"So, now that you got that huge secret off your chest, do you feel a little better?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah," Star agreed. "So what do you think I should do?"

Jacob chuckled. "I can't tell you what to do, princess. It's not right. This is your problem to solve, not mine,"

"But if you were in my position,"

"Might influence your decision, so I won't tell you what I think you should do," Jacob said, winking.

"Damn it," Star cursed.

"But, here's a little secret I learned in life… you'll always choose a path and regret the other option, so just hope that the choice you made will be the path that will have least regrets,"

Star blinked. "So there's no win-win option?"

"Life is unfair," Jacob declared sagely.

"Then let's make it fair. You, my dear sir, owe me something," the princess demanded.

Jacob feigned ignorance. "Ah, what is it again?"

"You and Terra! What's the deal with the both of you guys?"

Jacob sighed. "So, Terra and I grew up together," he began. "I know her dad, never met her mother because she's a horrible woman, and she never met mine because they're dead,"

"So you're an orphan?"

"Yep, so I stayed in an orphanage for a while and life was really boring until Terra's dad came along, saw my talent in fishing, and reeled me in to be a part of her family, y'know? But he never officially adopted me, 'cause he only needed a guy whom he could teach how to fish. Technically he'd borrow me from the nuns and bring me back before dark,"

"Oh, so that's how you and Terra became friends?"

"Yep, and I was never officially adopted by anyone as well so I moved out when I turned fifteen and went over to live with them,"

"And the orphanage just allowed you to?" Star asked.

"Kinda, 'cause the nuns hated me and the kids bullied me a lot," Jacob said. "Trust me, when I left, nobody came to look for me,"

"I'm pretty sure somebody did," Star pointed out.

"Ha, trust me, if people looked for me back then, nothing good happens as soon as they found me," Jacob said morosely.

"But what about Terra's dad?" Star asked.

"Yeah, I went to him for help. Thankfully, her dad allowed me to stay in their apartment provided that I pay for the electricity and water but never for the food. They feed me everyday," Jacob said, smiling.

"Oh, I see, just like me and Marco, then!"

"Sorta like that, yeah," Jacob admitted. "And believe me, it was difficult to stay away from the girl that you liked, and I thought that I was lucky that I get to live with her,"

"Yeah, I hear you," Star agreed.

"And like you, I felt really itchy down there whenever Terra would walk around without-"

Star hit Jacob's head. "TMI, Jacob. TMI,"

"Haha, what a killjoy," Jacob remarked before clearing his throat. "So, you might be wondering why we didn't end up together, right?"

Star nodded.

"I hid a big secret from her, and when she found out what it was, it was too late and even I couldn't save her,"

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"There's a reason why I'm an orphan, Star... here, let me show you..."

Star is still confused. "What?"

Jacob gave Star a gentle flick on the forehead. "See for yourself,"

And Star fell deep into the void.

* * *

 _ **WHOOSH-**_

Marco felt the cool water touch his skin as he ran the tap.

Thank god for the soap he kept in his hoodie pocket. People would often chastise him for bringing a small bar of soap all the time, but he did it anyway.

"I'm such a boy scout," he remarked, giving his hands a thorough scrub before putting soap on his face. After turning the soap bubbles pink, he washed the suds away by splashing it with water.

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned.

"You're such a horrible friend to Star," he told himself.

"Marco, are you in there?" came Star's voice from outside.

"Star?"

"Yeah! Well, you have to come out,"

"Alright, in a second," Marco called out, shaking the water off his face before wiping it with a paper towel. He made sure that he disposed it properly before exiting the room, meeting the blonde princess with a curious look on his face.

She looked really distraught.

"Star? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I need to tell you something,"

Marco looked nervous as the princess held his hand and led him outside, away from the dance floor. The stars outside the club looked quite similar with the stars he saw on Earth, only the sight was even more breathtaking where they are.

"Okay, what is it that you want to tell me?" Marco finally asked, as soon as they were away from the crowd.

"I just want you to know that you're my best friend in the entire world," Star began, pulling the Latino in for a hug.

Marco accepted the hug, but still looked quite confused. "You're my best friend in the entire world, too... but is there something going on?"

"Marco? What if I told you something that's really crazy, and there's a big chance that it will entirely change our friendship, would you still want to hear it?"

Marco looked concerned. "Why? Did something happen?"

"I saw things that I shouldn't have... and I feel the need to let you know that there's something going on within me, and if I won't do something about it, things will become horrible," Star rambled, tears streaking her porcelain face.

"Star... please tell me what's going on," Marco pleaded, wiping her tears with his thumbs. "Star... talk to me..."

"Marco... I'm a monster!"

"You're not! What made you say that?"

"You don't get it! I'm a _monster!_ " she cried. Her whole body won't stop shaking. Her eyes started to glow an eerie shade of green, and Marco knew that this wasn't a good sign.

"You're not a monster, Star," Marco reassured her in a soothing voice - or at least what he thought was a soothing voice. "Please calm down..."

"No, I won't calm down... I have to tell you that I'm... I'm..."

Star fell to the ground.

"Star? Star!"

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11**

l-proxy-l : Glad you're not mad at me! Thanks for sending your love!

Fell Dragon: Yes, I promise...

SonicE1337: Thanks for the neverending support and just like you said, I stopped to get some nachos. Haha!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Back again with a new episode of Weird brought to you by Terracea. Thanks for being sweet, you guys. I'm really touched that I got fans who sent me private messages and reviews welcoming me back to the fanfiction community. How I wish I could send you nachos one by one!**

 **So a friend of mine living in Australia got in touch with me recently and told me that he's gonna come visit me soon. He's gonna bring me some Vegemite and other stuff. Isn't that cool? I can't wait to see him. By the way, he works in Blizzard. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO WORK IN BLIZZARD. Anyway, I hope he gets here safe.**

 **CHAPTER 12:**

* * *

"I'm sorry this happened," Marco said for the nth time.

"No, please stop apologizing. We definitely understand," Dipper said, giving the poor Latino a side hug. "I hypothesize that the concoction that Brielle gave you is at fault. Despite the similarity in your anatomy, Star's alien body must have resisted the chemicals a bit longer before she fainted. If you want, I could analyze the drink's components and send you a full report via e-mail. Thanks the friendly bartender I met, I was able to get a generous amount of the aforementioned substance,"

Marco chuckled dryly, wiping the small tears that formed around his eyes. "Thanks Dipper, how I wish you were right. She was frantic back then, it's like she's trying to tell me something, and what if something bad happened to her during the time I was washing my face in the restroom?"

"We were watching her, she was okay," Terra said, trying her best to sound reassuring. "Jacob was with her the whole time, right?"

Jacob clenched his fists and looked away.

"Right, Jacob?" Terra repeated.

"Right," Jacob muttered. "I watched her like a hawk,"

Marco nodded. "I just hope that Star's okay," he said, giving his friends a little smile. "And thanks again for making sure that we get home safely,"

"Of course, we're your friends. We have to make sure that you're okay," Dipper said.

The front door opened and in came Don and Brielle. The latter holding Star's bag. "Don't forget your girlfriend's bag," Brielle said, handing the bag over to Marco. "Don was about to check its contents,"

"I just wanted to know if she had weapons in her bag," Don emphasized, jamming his hands in the pockets of his jacket. "After all, I saw huge guys in the club who claimed that the Princess of Mewni carries a stash of interesting-looking weapons that could instantly kill,"

Brielle rolled her eyes. "Her bag can't possibly fit weapons-"

"Remember she's a magical person, and magical people have magical stuff," Don explained. "Like that supercalifragilisticexpialidocious woman who made the medicine go down with a spoonful of sugar,"

"Mary Poppins," Brielle pointed out. "Remember her name. It's Mary Poppins,"

Marco placed Star's bag on top of the coffee table and thanked his cousin for returning it. "And for making sure that Don didn't get his hands on the weapons Star keeps inside," he joked.

"See, I'm right," Don triumphantly said, looking very much pleased at the fact that he was 'correct'. "Hey Terradactyl," he said, giving the biker brunette a small wave. "Is there something wrong?"

"Just worried," Terra said, then she gave her raven-haired friend a small glance. Jacob's eyes met hers, and she instantly looked away, slightly guilty for being angry at him.

"I see," Don mused, shaking his head a little. "You're probably tired, huh?"

"Everybody's tired," Terra replied, giving the ash-blond a weak smile.

"Totally lethargic," Jacob added, pulling the biker brunette's arm. "Excuse us for a moment," he said, leading Terra out of the house. As the duo went out, they left the front door open, and the rest of the Mathletes poked their heads in, surveying the house with curious faces.

"Come on in, guys," Marco said, gesturing the group to come in.

"Nice place you got, Diaz," Nick observed, checking out the wooden ceiling fan above their heads. "It's bright and homey,"

"It's meant to feel that way," Marco said.

"What's the WIFI password?" Franz asked.

"Why bother asking when you could just hack to find out?" Miles asked.

"I just wanted to confirm if the password is correct," Franz admitted. "StarMarco4Ever?"

"That's your password?" Dipper exclaimed, suddenly looking smug.

Marco turned red. "Yes, yes it is,"

"You dog," Brielle said, giving her cousin a playful slap on the shoulder. "Who set that up?"

"She did, as soon as she found out how," Marco said.

"Ooooh. Sounds like a covert declaration of love!" Don exclaimed, and the teasing ensued.

* * *

Crystal didn't want to enter the house of the latest member of the Mathletes. The Latino made a look that she was welcome to do so, but she chose to walk away instead of stepping in the house. It sickened her that he's nice. Nobody's that nice.

Plus, she hated how other people gushed about how perfect he is. Because in her schema, he is **not**.

With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her hands together and pressed her palms against her cheeks. _Ahh, warmth._ Heavenly.

Her eyes traveled to the window of the Diaz family home. She could see her friends inside. They were clearly having fun. Marco looked less stressed, and he was even laughing along with the group.

That cunning jerk. He's slyly using the situation to gain more brownie points with her friends. And her brother is inside - equally besotted with the Latino's excellence.

Crystal rolled her eyes at her brother's stupidity. Miles used to be just as perfect as she was. Back when he was in middle school, he dressed impeccably, with flaming red hair styled elegantly. He had a pure white jacket adorned with the same orange flowers from their family crest, and he held his head high with pride as he upheld the Boulevard family name.

She wanted to be like her brother, and aimed to be the best in her class as well.

But, as soon as Miles entered high school, he changed. Gone was the respectable man Crystal knew and loved. Instead, her brother was replaced with an immature kid who had zero sense of responsibility. His intelligence remained, but his stupidity increased.

And she knew why. Jacob Darrens, a member of the Mathletes, contaminated the mind of her perfect brother and taught him the art of delinquency. Terra Pendleton, Jacob's best friend, was equally worse. She wasn't afraid to drive her motorbike in dusty places, and she'd bring Miles along with her, 'cause her brother would say yes if she asked him if he wanted to go for a joyride.

And now that she's finally in high school, Crystal successfully joined the Mathletes to keep a close watch on her beloved brother... and hopefully bring him back to being the Boulevard heir her parents wanted him to be.

And Crystal will succeed. Perfect people like her never fail.

She looked at the digital script on her phone. It's already 1am. By this time, she's supposed to be asleep. Brielle said it was okay to sleep in her car, but the overwhelming smell of her car perfume irritated Crystal's nose.

So she went out.

If the group is not willing to go home yet, Crystal WILL walk home alone. She's not a baby anymore, and her brother may protest, but she can take care of herself.

Trudging her white boots against the bermuda grass in the Diaz lawn, she marched towards the house.

As she got closer, she heard two familiar voices arguing in the corner. The voices seemed to belong to Terra and Jacob.

Concealing her presence behind a tree, Crystal stealthily moved her head to the side in order to hear their voices better. Honestly, she felt bad listening in to their conversation, but this never happened before, and Crystal didn't want to head back to Brielle's smelly car.

Stuck between two choices, she opted for the former.

"You're hiding things from me, Terra," she overheard Jacob say.

Terra looked away from the raven-haired boy, eyes distant as she mumbled something.

"What?" Jacob demanded.

"You hid things from me too, Jacob!" Terra screamed, obviously overwhelmed. And angry. Kind of a tough pill for Crystal to swallow. She never had that expression on her face before. It was scary.

"I was protecting you!" Jacob almost yelled.

"Yeah? From what?" Terra challenged.

Jacob threw both of his hands up in the air. "Fine. You win, T-Penn. You always do!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind, I don't want to argue," Jacob said dismissively, moving closer to the brunette. "I... was protecting you from the truth,"

Terra crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't even know what the truth is anymore," she confessed, lips trembling. "I just can't believe that everything I knew about you is a massive lie,"

"Sweetheart, don't say that," Jacob said, sounding very pained. "I may have lied about my origins, but our friendship is true,"

Terra looked up. "So no more lies?"

"No more lies," Jacob promised. "I'll show you,"

Crystal was just listening, so she tilted her head to the side to see what Jacob's about to show Terra. Her body brushed against the leaves from the bushes next to the tree, and it made a loud, rustling sound that caught the raven-haired boy's attention.

"...but I can't," Jacob said. "Someone's watching us,"

Crystal let out a small squeal, immediately putting her hand over her mouth as she snapped back to the shadows, concealing herself once more.

"Did you hear that?" Terra asked Jacob. The latter nodded profusely. He pointed to the tree where Crystal was.

"Shh," Terra said, putting a finger on her lips.

Crystal panicked and looked to the left and right, frantically searching for an escape route. Unfortunately, there was none. If she stood up now, she'd be definitely seen. And the duo might accuse her of being a nosy brat. Knowing Jacob, he might even think that she's up to no good.

The sound of the footsteps grew louder as the duo got closer to where she was.

Fear made Crystal's heart beat faster than a speeding train, and no amount of biofeedback techniques could calm her soul. She closed her eyes and prayed for a miracle.

 _Please please pleaaaase._ she thought, lowering her head to a bow. "But God, if you truly _do_ exist, please send a miracle. Don't let them find me, please!" she desperately whispered.

"Found you!" Jacob yelled, pointing at the area where Crystal was located.

Suddenly, the leaves of the bushes near the tree rustled, and a large pig poked its head out, revealing itself to the duo.

"Gnk," was all Waddles could say.

Crystal blinked in disbelief. _Waddles is the miracle?_

* * *

 _ **"Oink,"**_

"We found your pig outside, prez!" Jacob said, handing the pig's leash over to Dipper.

"Hey there, Waddles!" Dipper greeted, bending down to give the pig an affectionate pat. "Was your walk an eventful one?"

The pig responded with a grunt.

"That's good to know," Dipper replied.

"The president is a pig whisperer," Jacob told Terra. The latter just let out an amused smile while the rest of the people in the room laughed.

"Hey, it's 1:30am," Brielle informed the group. "It's getting really late,"

"Yeah, we should probably go," Don added, thumbing the door. "We still have to wake up early tomorrow,"

"But exam period is over and the school declared that there will be no class!" Nick protested.

"I was referring to the seniors of this group," Don clarified.

Jacob's face fell. "Oh, the thing is tomorrow?"

Dipper nodded. "Yes, and I know that you guys are thinking of skipping, but this is a great chance to get to know the courses we intend to take in college," he explained.

"What about those who are not planning to go to college?" Jacob asked.

"You are still going," Terra nagged. "You have to go,"

"Jeez mom, I was just asking! Stop being so naggy all the time," Jacob complained.

Dipper clapped Jacob's back. "You know Terra means well, Jakey," he said. Then he looked at Marco. "Thanks for letting us crash for a bit. I hope Star gets better soon,"

Marco nodded. "Anytime. I'll let you guys know as soon as she's okay,"

"Somebody add Marco in the group chat," Dipper told the Mathletes.

Franz made a thumbs up. "Already done, prez!"

"Good," Dipper acknowledged, then he gave the Latino a quick hug and a pat on the shoulder. "She'll be okay, bro," he reassured Marco.

Marco thanked him and followed him to the door. "Have a safe trip," he said, opening the door for them.

"Thanks for the WIFI, buddy," Franz said, clapping Marco's back as he exited.

Jacob and Terra followed suit, with the latter giving the Latino a quick peck on the cheek before she stepped out of the house. "Boa noite," Terra managed to say.

Marco nodded. "Buenas noches," he replied, before Jacob pulled her away.

Brielle was the next to come forward. "Hey, I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to give you something that knocked you out, I-"

Marco held up his hands. "It's no problem. You didn't know. I chose to accept the drink because I also thought it was safe for humans to drink,"

"Honestly that's not very 'safe kid' of you, is it?" Brielle pointed out, pushing her glasses up her nose. Marco smiled at the way his cousin fidgets whenever she makes an observation.

"No, it's not very 'safe kid' of me anymore," Marco agreed. "I've learned to take risks,"

"I'm just glad the drink didn't poison us," Brielle joked. "But, to be honest, I like this risk-taking you,"

"See you around, Brielle," Marco said, giving his cousin a quick hug.

"Love you, Marc," she said as she hopped off the front steps leading to the front door.

"Bye Marco, thanks for having us," Don said before following the short-haired brunette. Miles just nodded as he walked out of the house.

Nick was the last to leave. "Hey,"

"Hey," Marco replied.

"So, two days from now, I kinda need a friend," he said.

"Sure, is this about the Jalissa thing?" Marco asked.

Nick nodded profusely. "I could use your help," he admitted. "And besides, you know karate,"

Marco cocked a brow. "And what does my karate have to do with you going to a birthday party?" he asked.

"Uh... Jalissa can get very physical," Nick said, scratching the back of his head as he smiled awkwardly.

"Say no more,"

"THANK GOD," Nick breathed, before slamming his hands on Marco's shoulders. "I mean, thank you!"

"You're welcome?"

Nick pulled away. "I swear I'll find a way to pay you back!" he said as he walked away from the Latino.

"Don't worry about it," Marco said, waving him off before closing the door.

* * *

"Miles! Where's your sister?" Dipper asked as soon as he entered Brielle's car.

"She's sleeping at the back," Brielle answered for Miles, gesturing at the redhead who dominated the last row of her van.

"Mmm, I see," Dipper said. He was about to close the car door shut before Jacob slipped in.

"Jacob? I thought you're riding with Terra," Dipper said.

"Don't tell me she's still mad at you," Franz said.

Don, who sat next to Brielle in the front row of the van, looked back and checked if there are still seats available. "Hey, what about Nick? He's said that he's gonna ride with us, too,"

"Well, he's skinny. He can sit with you," Jacob said as he pushed the three boys to the side. "Or he could brave the demon in the back row,"

"Why don't you do it?" Don asked, sensing the uncomfortable looks the boys exchanged with each other.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I made one girl super angry at me and I am too emotionally unstable to handle another one,"

"Jacob's right, Don. If you don't want to end your night with a sour mood, I highly suggest that you follow his advice," Miles said.

Don sighed as he reluctantly opened the door to the front seat and gestured for the Asian to come in. "Nick! Hurry up!"

Nick looked real worried, since he had been carrying his guitar the entire time. "Where do I put this thing?" he asked the group, lifting his guitar case for them to see.

Dipper poked the male redhead sitting next to the window of their lane. "Miles, can you please check if there's space in the back?" he asked.

Miles assessed the space behind his seat, the place where his baby demon of a sister slept. "There's a small space for Nick's butt and guitar," he told the group.

"Perfect," Nick said, grinning.

Jacob hopped out of the car and pushed his seat down to make way for Nick. Just as the Asian was about to step inside the car, the tech wizard of crew stopped him and partially stood up, careful not to bump his head on the roof of Brielle's car.

"Wait," Franz said, "I'll sit at the back,"

"Are you okay with that, Franz?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, for research purposes," Franz said.

Everybody in the car didn't understand what Franz meant, but chose not to say anything about it. They all wanted to go home.

As soon as everybody found their seats, Franz was careful not to wake the red-haired beauty sleeping on the seats beside him. Carefully, he counted the number of freckles and moles he found on Crystal's face.

"Everybody okay?" Brielle asked as soon as all the doors were closed.

"All good," Dipper said.

* * *

Star waited for him in the dark, sitting on the bed in her long silk nightgown. The lights from outside traced the outline of her bedroom door, and with a loud click from the outside, the bright outline was replaced with darkness, and she instantly stood up, knowing that he is on his way.

The door outside her bedroom was ten steps apart his bedroom door. She heard the knob jiggle before the twist, and the door opened to reveal Marco Diaz, in his blue striped pajamas, poking his head into the room to check whether she's asleep or not.

"Star?" he called out.

She took the chance to act quickly, running towards the door, she pulls him into the bedroom, rapidly closing the door behind him. He stumbles into the room, and flipped to face her, lifting both of his hands to defend himself from her next attack. Unfortunately, she was faster, and she pinned him down to the floor, spreading her nightgown around him as she sat on top of his crotch.

Marco began to frantically wiggle, but compared to the usual Star, this woman was stronger, hungrier, and crazier. For a moment, her eyes blared that eerie green glow before swiftly pulling his shirt open.

Buttons flew all over the room, and the Latino was obviously bewildered. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but the princess was ahead of him, pressing her moist lips to his chest, leaving a trail of kisses as she worked her way up towards his neck.

Marco moaned. Honestly, he has no idea what to think. A beautiful creature with wispy strands of long enchanting hair was sitting on his groin. Beneath the silk nightgown she wore, she's basically naked.

Holding his arms down as she leans over him, Marco shifted in discomfort as soon as he felt her wet tongue in his ear.

"N-no, there might be earwax-"

Star bit his earlobe to shut him up.

"Ow!"

With a sassy smile, the princess leaned back and tugged his pants down, almost exposing his now quite enlarged member.

"Star! What are you doing?!" he demanded, shaking the princess off with a low kick before backing away from her, pulling his pajama bottoms up in the process. Then he got up from the floor and looked at the girl he just kicked, still splayed on the rug, just staring blankly at the ceiling. The eerie green flash in her eyes was gone, and her bright baby blues reflected the light coming through the large window.

"Talk to me!" Marco barked. He was getting pissed at this communication barrier. She used to tell him everything that's bothering her and for God's sake, why is she being so damn silent now? "Did I do something wrong? Did my actions that night offend you? I mean, I don't understand why you're acting like nothing happened between us and then all of a sudden you wanna take off my pants. You know what? You're being so..."

"Weird?" Star supplemented, eyes not moving. Just staring at the suddenly fascinating chandelier she made with her magic way back when she moved in.

Marco blinked, then sighed as he facepalmed himself. "Yes, that's the perfect word. Yes, you're being so weird lately, it's becoming a big concern,"

Star's hands covered her face and she started to cry. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pull you into this situation. I'm just confused with my body right now and I'm scared to listen to it because it might mean that I'll lose you in the process,"

"Is this about you being a monster?" Marco asked.

Star nodded. Finally she told him everything. She told him everything that Glossaryck told her, about everything that she read in the magical spellbook regarding the second phase of Mewberty. She told him anything and everything that she could remember. Marco listened intently, never once interrupting her as she poured her soul. When she finished, he sat and considered all that she had said.

Eventually he broke the silence.

"So you need my fluids- I mean... my _essence_ to feed the monster within you?"

Star nodded, already burying her face in her knees to prevent him from seeing her embarrassed face. Telling him the truth was the most difficult part, and she's really glad that she got it over with. She eyed him suspiciously, he didn't really look mad. In fact, his face had been glowing, like god sent him a miracle, but he cleared his throat and faced the princess, giving her the most determined look he could ever muster.

"Alright," was all Marco could say.

Star shot him a very puzzled reaction. "Alright?!" she repeated.

Marco lowered himself to the ground and picked up the princess up from the floor. Star unconsciously put her hands around his neck, and he carried her over to her bed, gently laying her down properly.

"You're... the most beautiful person I've ever met," Marco began, slowly tracing her facial features with the back of his hand. "...and I can't get over the fact that I'm so damn lucky because I have you as my best friend. Star, you taught me to feel and live. I'll do anything to make you feel the same,"

Star nodded, patiently waiting for him to say more.

Marco sat on her bedside, cupped her rosy cheeks, and bent down to place a small, innocent kiss on her forehead. The princess flinched at the feel of his lips, and even flinched some more when he bumped his forehead with hers as he earnestly said, "And you're afraid to lose me? You'll never lose me. Why would I leave you? I like you, Star Butterfly. More than I should,"

Star's face turned red, and she instantly covered herself with a pillow near the headboard of the bed. Marco removed the cushion in her face and pressed himself against her, his weight driving her deeper into the mattress.

"Maybe we should exchange fluids now?" he teased the princess.

Star winced at the term, but snaked her hands in his hair and pulled his head closer to hers.

It was their first real kiss. Her lips melted against his, and he nibbled on her bottom lip, running his fingers down her back and grabbing the hem of her nightgown. Star sank her fingers into Marco's thick hair and inhaled his scent, wrapping her legs around his torso to keep him from leaving her.

He gently sucked on her tongue while his hands found a way to her ass, and he squeezed them as he made out with her passionately. His hips rubbing against hers as he frenched her mouth, covering her lips with his hot kisses.

Star arched her back, and Marco pulled off her nightgown to reveal two perfectly healthy breasts. They were small, round, and firm, standing high on her chest. Her light pink areolae framed her erect nipples in perfect proportion. He leaned in and kissed each breast and nipple before leaning back. She held her breath while he did this and made light, panting sounds as he sucked gently on her pale flesh, careful not leave any dark marks similar to the one he left on her neck.

Star pulled his face and kissed him again. His lips parted, accepting her tongue. It was a perfect kiss. Silky and wet and sweet. Intense. Very sexy.

"Damn," Marco broke the kiss and sighed, caressing Star's cheeks with his hands. "You are so damn hot. You taste like sin. I want to do more,"

"I also want to do more," Star admitted.

That's all he needed to hear.

In one swift motion, he pinned her down with his body, spreading her legs wide with his knees. She struggled and squirmed, with small mewls of protest as he licked her salty skin before capturing her lips with his once more.

Breathing hard, she pushed him away to inhale properly. Marco was still hungry, moving his lips to nibble on her shoulder.

"Fuck, you smell so good," Marco whispered, kissing the side of her neck, inhaling the floral scent of her long blonde hair as he began to lightly suck on her delicate skin.

Star moaned, gripping Marco's shoulders, arching her back. "Please,"

"Hnn?" Marco's lips formed a devilish smile, moving his face closer to see her pained face better. "What do you want?"

"You..." she weakly said, pulling her panties down and spreading her legs wide, revealing the pinkish membranes of her open pussy. It was already glistening wet, and her clit already protruding erectly towards him.

He buried his mouth between her legs, and his teeth tickled her clit, his tongue licked inside her cunt, and she was practically screaming with passion now. She spelled his name with his tongue, nibbling on the outer skin from time to time, overjoyed at the fact that he's branding her secretly.

"Faster!" she begged, pushing his head closer to her body.

He licked her folds relentlessly, his pace alternating between fast and slow. He sucked her clit into his mouth - nipping, lapping, flicking his tongue in a way that made her feel dizzy. It was everything and not enough at the same time.

"...ah... _ah_... I'm gonna..."

Marco pulled his head back, licked his lips, and kissed her on the mouth. This time, making her taste her own juice, and she felt her pussy throb in the absence of his tongue.

"... why did you stop...?" she asked, almost out of breath.

Marco slipped his fingers between her thighs and brushed up against her wet pussy. "Are you sure you want me to...?"

Star opened her thighs. "Just take me,"

Marco withdrew his hand, grinning when she let loose a string of curses that would make a sailor blush. Slowly, he pushed his pants down and positioned his shaft at her entrance, rubbing the tip of his dick against the wet folds of her sex.

She gasped at the feel of him, hot and hard against her, and he teased her some more, moving the mushroom tip of his dick up and down.

"You bully..." Star said, well aware that he was trying to make her want him more. She took his dick in her hand, and, pulling him forward, guided it inside her pussy.

Marco gasped her name, and she pressed a little harder against his crotch area.

Blood welled out of the thin slash, and the scent of iron pricked his nose. A grin took over his face.

"What, what's so funny?" Star gasped.

He shook his head. "Nothing!" There's no way in hell that he would tell her that he's secretly glad that he was her first.

Marco moved inside her a little bit, noting that she had a tight cunt, and he was surprised to feel his cock sliding in slowly, inch by inch, while her muscles gripped it like a fighter's handshake. When he was finally all the way inside, her sheathed breasts were crushing his chest. Slowly, he started with gentle thrusts before driving his cock into her, feeling her body back up against the mattress, as his rhythms became fast and supple. He humped and pumped her, and she did it right back to him, her folds wet as a whirlpool, sucking him further inside her, until his aching prick could stand it no longer.

He pulled out and came.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: How many days do I still have? Honestly, I am running out of time. I'm cramming concepts in my head, and I NEED A BREAK. I need help too, and I'm watching a ton of videos just to understand. Sometimes I feel like running away, but I don't think I should. This is my make-or-break moment and I only cracked two books out of four. One I know by heart and another one I am familiar with (because it's what I do in my current job).**

 **I still have two more books to go. The third book, I had immersed myself in a job that utilizes most concepts found in it (so I have no doubts in cramming it), but the fourth (and final) book is just so extensive and I considered it to be the most difficult subject when I was in college.**

 **Y'know, if I could pull this off, I swear to God that I'm calling myself Supergirl.**

 **I'm not going to push my luck by claiming I got it in the bag. I'd love to have that confidence but… gosh, it's just so hard.**

 **CHAPTER 13:**

* * *

"You are a girl, right? Well, sorry to offend you but girls fucking suuuuck- _hic_!"

"Um okay?" Mabel hesitantly said, still using her brother as a human shield just in case Jacob turns ballistic once more. Props to her brother for successfully subduing his friend in his wild, drunken frenzy. Why he went haywire was a mystery, and the twins thought it was fortuitous that they found him wreaking havoc at the nearby convenience store, shouting obscenities, throwing rocks, and even pretended to be an inflatable tube man. The twins witnessed ten minutes of his shenanigans before realizing that a bystander had already called the police.

And now... there he was in Mabel and Dipper's living room, lounging in their sofa, yelling whatever words come into his mind.

"It is so unreal to see the chillest person in the entire Echo Creek act like this! In your opinion, what is the most rational thing to do?" Dipper asked Mabel.

"Tell his BFF?" Mabel suggested. "She obviously doesn't know that Jacob went cuckoo," she said, motioning circles around her ear.

"Good idea, but first, we have to check if he's okay," Dipper said.

"Well, he doesn't look okay," Mabel pointed out, frowning at the sight of Jacob's drunken stupor. He was already inverting his eyelids, claiming that he found a new way to see his insides.

"I swear I just made a scientific breakthrough," Jacob said.

"It doesn't work that way, Jacob!" Mabel yelled at him, flicking his eyelids back to normal.

Jacob looked angry and yelled in gibberish, but immediately felt better as soon as he inverted his eyelids again. This time, he "swore to God" that he saw a part of his brain. Mabel just rolled her eyes and went with it, patting the raven-haired kid's head, praising him for successfully discovering another way to see the brain.

"And this is why people are not supposed to drink too much alcohol," Dipper advised Mabel, gesturing towards his drunk friend. "Exhibit A,"

Mabel chuckled. "I'm just really enjoying this, I'm so sorry," she said, half-regretting that she's not taking a video of the event. "Are you sure that we cannot post this on Facebook?"

"And damage his reputation? No, we're his friends. We love Jacob - no matter how much he pisses us off whenever he's not drunk," Dipper reminded his twin.

"Drunk or sober he's just... a pain in the ass," Mabel admitted.

Dipper grinned as he nodded in agreement. Though, this guy is a person he's willing to tolerate, since, if the roles were reversed, he's pretty sure that Jacob would do the same for him too - but he'll definitely take a video... for documentation or blackmailing purposes of course.

"Y'know what, Mabe? Jacob's lucky I'm not a jerk who loves making other people feel a little bit miserable," Dipper muttered grimly, shaking his head in realization.

"Yeah, we get it. You're super nice,"

"Ha ha ha,"

"Yo bro-bro! What if I take a photo of his stupid face? I mean, he totally looks super stupid right now, and it would be criminal to not take a picture," Mabel suggested, still not letting go of the opportunity.

This made Dipper feel a little bit annoyed at his twin. "Geez! Just let it go!"

"I can't!"

"No videos, no pictures, no sound recordings of this event!" Dipper finalized. "Moving on, maybe we should get him something to drink?"

"Hate to break it to ya, but your friend drank all of the water," Mabel stated, showing Dipper the empty pitcher that sat in the middle of the coffee table.

"Gosh, I just- I just don't know how to deal with drunk people," Dipper explained to his twin.

"And do I look like I know how to deal with drunk people?" Mabel asked suspiciously, giving her brother a coy smile.

Dipper shrugged. "No, but maybe you have an idea what to do?"

"Maybe we should let him sleep on the couch or something?" Mabel offered.

"He doesn't look sleepy," Dipper pointed out. "In fact, he looks really restless,"

"Mabel!" Jacob barked.

The twins jumped in surprise, but Jacob was too disoriented to process how loud his voice was when he said Mabel's name. But, he was slightly aware that he shocked them with his outburst so he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Hey Mabel," Jacob repeated, softly this time.

"Yes?" she replied warily.

"Say if I told you I was a dangerous person- _hic_!"

"You don't have to tell me that! You're already a dangerous person! And you're very drunk right now!" Mabel yelled.

"Oh... okay? But what if I- _hic_! What if I wasn't drunk and I told you that I was a dangerous person- _urk_!" Jacob paused, making a face that looked like he was about to vomit.

"Aw hell no, you can't puke all over mama's carpet!" Dipper screeched, immediately grabbing the empty pitcher on top of the coffee table and shoved it between Jacob's hands.

"Hey, that's mom's best pitcher!" Mabel protested, but she grimaced as soon as Jacob used the glassware to catch all of the vomit coming out of his mouth. Dipper cringed at the sight of his friend retching, and Mabel just closed her eyes as she pinched her nose. "Disgusting!" she expressed.

"Man, what have you gotten yourself into, Jake?" Dipper asked as soon as Jacob finished. "You look terrible!"

"Ugh, I know," Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "I have eyes, and I know what my reflection looks like. I see my face every fucking day-"

"I don't mean that you look terrible as a person- you know what? Never mind. What I'm trying to emphasize is that you don't look like yourself," Dipper clarified. Then he took a deep breath and continued. "Also, where have you been? You weren't at the college fair earlier. You missed a lot of inspiring speakers from top-notch universities! Shame on you for bailing! Shame!"

" _Actually,_ you didn't miss much," Mabel pointed out. "Though, if listening to old dudes pretending to be hip is your idea of entertainment then I guess…"

"They were trying to establish rapport," Dipper defended.

"Yeah, but using terms from the millennial jargon isn't gonna make their speech appealing," Mabel debated. "I mean, they were cute for trying but it just-"

"Ugh, you guys… know what? Mabel, I agree with what you said and I'm super glad I wasn't there. Dipper, I'm so sorry for bailing… it's just that… going there is a waste of time. Really…" Jacob muttered, still gripping on the handle of the glass pitcher as he moved it around, swirling the liquid inside. The twins desperately tried to ignore the sight of Jacob's puke in the transparent glass, but it was just too… green.

"Um, Jake… I think I should take that pitcher to the sink…" Mabel said awkwardly, gesturing for the raven-haired boy to hand the pitcher over to her. Dipper was too disgusted to comment, covering his mouth as he looked away.

Jacob looked at the contents of the pitcher in his hands and grimaced at the horrible sight. Without saying a word, he immediately handed the glassware to the brunette.

As soon as Mabel whisked the pitcher away, Jacob began to speak. "Um, was Terra mad because I… _hic!…_ missed the… event?"

Dipper jammed his hands in his pockets and nodded sadly. "Mad's an understatement. She was furious," he admitted. "And now that you ended up looking like this, I think you're _really_ gonna get it as soon as you come home... most especially since you look like... that,"

Jacob grimaced at himself. "Shit. If that's the case then… Can I crash here tonight?"

Dipper scratched the back of his head, glanced at the direction of the kitchen where Mabel was, and sighed. "If you're okay with the couch. I'll just tell Mabel that it was my idea to let you sleep over here," he said, sounding slightly troubled, but very much relieved that his friend decided to stay. It's already 2am in the morning, and it's pretty much dangerous outside.

But then again, maybe if he kicked Jacob out of the house, then it would probably mean that he set a monster loose in the neighborhood so… yeah, it's better to have him stay at home until he feels very much sober.

"Cool…" Jacob grinned, kicking his shoes off his feet as he changed his position on the couch he was sitting on. "Thanks, bruh… I owe you one,"

Suddenly a large towel hit his face and when he pulled it away from his face, Mabel was already standing in front of him, giving him a disapproving look.

"Damn, you fucking stink. Go take a bath or something before you sleep," she commanded, pointing at the bathroom to the right.

"Yes ma'am!" Slapping the towel over his shoulder, Jacob marched over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him, leaving Dipper alone with Mabel.

"Hi…?" Dipper began, noting Mabel's obvious reluctance to let his friend stay over.

"And you," Mabel said, turning to her twin. "You do realize that if you explain properly I'll make exceptions, right?"

"Uhuh,"

"You were about to lie to me! Don't deny it, I heard what you said," Mabel snapped.

Dipper gasped. "But how?! You were _in_ the kitchen!"

"I have big ears," she explained.

Dipper paused for a minute, trying to assess if it was really possible for Mabel to hear him from the kitchen. Considering that he was using the lowest voice he could ever muster earlier, it was a bit odd-

"Dipper!" Mabel snapped, prodding her brother's shoulder to snap him out of it.

"Fine, you got me. I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to think that he was rude for asking too much," Dipper admitted.

Mabel nodded as she sat beside her brother, patting his head for telling the truth. "Thank you for being honest, and since we're being honest about things… I was kind of planning to make him stay here for a while," she admitted.

"Is that so?"

"Well, we can't let him loose. God knows what he might do to the neighborhood. I mean, I wasn't expecting him to be _that_ wild when it comes to handling his liquor," Mabel said, shrugging.

"You know, that's something that unsettles me because… I am _so_ sure that Jacob knows his limits," Dipper said, looking very much troubled as he spoke. "He knows when to stop!"

Mabel was perplexed. "Really? Then why is he super drunk?" she asked.

"I think we should ask him what happened as soon as he's sober," Dipper said.

"Good idea. Good cop, bad cop?" Mabel suggested.

"I don't think that's necessary," Dipper said as he sat on the couch where Jacob was.

Mabel pouted. "Damn. I wanted to try that with you,"

"I'm pretty sure that we'll get our chances," he chuckled.

Mabel nodded, then she pulled out her phone from her pocket and handed it over to her brother. "I think you should contact Terra and inform her that Jacob's here,"

"Ah, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me," Dipper said, taking the phone from Mabel's hands. Swiftly typing, he managed to compose a lengthy text message concerning Jacob's whereabouts. Mabel put her head on her brother's shoulder, reading the screen as he typed.

"I don't think you should tell her that," Mabel chimed, pointing at the section that explained what Jacob was doing when they found him.

Dipper frowned. "Yeah, you're right. It's gonna make the situation worse," he muttered, erasing a huge portion of the text.

"Let's just keep it brief," Mabel said, butting her way in by forcing herself to fit in the same couch as she grabbed her phone from Dipper's hands. "Let's erase this part… replace it with this… make the text sound super vague about what he did in this house… yeah don't tell Terra that he tried to put Waddles on top of dad's outdoor barbecue grill…"

Dipper looked over Mabel's shoulder and nodded at the changes. "I think we're good?"

"Yeah, press send?"

"Go ahead,"

"...and send."

* * *

Terra's phone blipped, and she immediately picked it up, hoping that it's Jacob. When she read Mabel's name on the screen, the hopeful look on her face was immediately replaced with disappointment. Still she opened it anyway, hoping for a little optimism.

 **M** **abel: heya Terra!** **D** **ipper here.** **  
** **I am using Mabel's phone. :))** **  
** **J** **ust wanna let you know that Jacob's here-**

"Oh thank goodness!" Terra said, eyes moving towards the ceiling, praising whoever it is up there. Then she moved her eyes back to the screen as she scrolled down for more details.

 **-and that he's not really feeling well…** **  
** **so we decided that he should stay over with us.** **  
** **We're gonna take care of him until he feels better** **  
** **so… don't wait up. We just want you to know** **  
** **that he's okay and he's totally NOT an inconvenience.**

"...he _is_ totally an inconvenience," Terra muttered.

With a sigh, Terra typed a "thank you" and headed straight to bed, hugging a pillow as she lay. Still holding her phone in her hand, she held it up and went online to check if Jacob's online… because she was planning to berate him if he was. Well, she was already doing that moments before Dipper's text arrived so yeah, she should really just head to sleep.

 _Marco Diaz is online._

"Oh my! Do people even sleep in this town?" Terra said to herself, noticing the green circle next to Marco's name. Without hesitation, Terra typed a quick message to Marco.

 **Terra Pendleton: Yo. Updates on you and Star?** **  
** **Hope you guys are ok~ ;)**

Instantly closing the app (because she wasn't really expecting a reply), Terra went to look at videos of bunnies, but was instantly interrupted by a notification ping.

 **Marco Diaz: Yeah, but not really in the way I expected it to happen.**

 **Terra Pendleton: What? I'm confused. What do you mean?**

 **MD: 'cause… um… virgin boy is no longer.**

"What the-?!" Terra exclaimed, staring at her screen, re-reading his message over and over again. Then she turned really red, like beet red. "OMFG TMI!" she said to herself, fluttering her eyelashes as her heart rate increased.

 **MD: Still there? Hellooo**

 **TP: CONGRATULATIONS**

Then she accompanied her message with a GIF of Leonardo di Caprio raising his wine glass… and the rest of the GIF images she found under the word "congratulations".

 **MD: Hahaha!** (and he attached an image of a can of Spam)

 **TP: We should celebrate. Maybe later this afternoon.**

 **MD: Can't. Jalissa thing, 1pm. Already promised Nick.**

 **TP: Oh, he didn't tell you? I'm going with you guys 'cause we're gonna practice for the talent show afterwards his gig at Jalissa's. That's kind of why I offered to celebrate SPECIFICALLY in the afternoon.**

 **MD: Awesome! Well, I'll tell you more about what happened then… Love to keep chatting with ya but I gtg… Star's pestering me to come back to bed.**

 **TP: FOR ROUND TWO?!**

 **MD: FOR ROUND TEN!**

 **TP: WTF**

 **MD: Hahaha, just kidding. Anyway, I gtg. See ya and Nick later.**

 **TP: Good night, sweet dreams… or are you gonna be sleeping tonight?**

 **MD: It's a story for later. Bye Ter, sweet dreams.**

 **TP: G'night.**

"...aaand I'm alone again," Terra said to herself, slamming her phone lightly against the end table beside her bed. She was really happy that Marco and Star resolved their differences. Hopefully, they're finally a couple? I mean, it's the ideal set-up for a love story. Boy meets girl, they become best friends, and they screw each other. Happily ever after!

 _"Wait."_ Terra paused her thoughts for a minute, immediately wondering why an image of Jacob popped in her head.

"...ahh stop it," she told herself, resolving to sleep once and for all.

* * *

 ** _In the morning…_**

"Rise and shine, beautiful," Marco said, leaving kisses on Star's cheeks as she lay on his bed. "Come on, get up…"

"But there's no class today…" Star protested as she grabbed a pillow to shield herself from Marco's attacks.

"Yes, but I made you some breakfast and I want you to eat before going to the gym for promcom duties," Marco said, grabbing a hold of the blonde's lethargic hands. "And I hope you didn't forget that you're dealing with a karate master here so-"

"I have magical powers. You're weak against me," Star debated, purposely making herself heavier as he pulled her up.

"I'd love to disprove that but your food is getting cold," Marco said as he let go of her hands. Then he carefully grabbed the handles of the tray carrying all sorts of food Star happened to like. At the sight of food, the princess hurriedly sat upright and clapped her hands excitedly.

"You made me breakfast in bed!" she exclaimed happily.

"Perks of being my girlfriend, of course," Marco said, setting the tray in front of her.

Star's face brightened at the statement, really happy that he defined their relationship. It was the moment she was waiting for, and she was glad it really happened the way she wanted it to.

"If that is so, then can I have another perk?" she asked sweetly, moving her face closer to Marco's.

"A kiss for m'lady?" Marco teased, prompting the blonde to nod her head rapidly.

And he kissed her, soft but wanting, brief but not the last.

" _Ay! Dios mio!_ " came a voice from the door, and Marco ripped his face away from Star and faced his parents by the doorway, dressed in matching Hawaiian outfits, holding a large bag of what seemed to be like souvenirs from their trip.

With a defeated look, Marco faced Star and hung his head low. "Fuck," he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER HAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHA... honestly I can't write any more I gotta go back to my desk and cram more information in my head... I am becoming more and more intelligent and yet I still feel super dumb help me**

Inko, Mindy J: Here it is!

Guest: Yes, here it is! Haha, I read your comment the way Mei says it! Do you play Overwatch? If so, add me! GLITCH#12871

Robbie Rottin: Hehehehe. Will give you lots and lots of sin later... *throws drafts of the Woodstick event at you*

SoulsWrath: Really? That _is_ a compliment! Thank you!

Sabina Lee: HAHAHA. I'm glad I didn't disappoint!

HOLD ON: YES HE DID.

pomerajuno: Hahaha I never thought of calling them COBRA, that's insane and super funny! Why, do you want me to...? *grabs drafts of the Woodstick event I threw at Robbie Rottin*

SonicE1337: Brochacha! I miss you! Hugs from hell... Wish me well, send me cookies, and lots and lots of virtual hugs...

Inuzuka-Shouko: True... can't make her a b just because...

Satoshi-Frog: You're so damn welcome! I miss you too! Hope you're doing ok wherever you are...

To the 10 people who messaged me about this fic: This chapter is for you. :D I didn't forget, and I don't have plans of abandoning it... though I initially did but then again... you starco fans are just so... persuasive.


End file.
